


Angel Eyes

by Akire_Sanchez



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Murder, Blind Character, Depression, Detectives, Este fic es profundo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Murder, PTSD, Rough Sex, Temas medicos, smut/lemon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire_Sanchez/pseuds/Akire_Sanchez
Summary: “—Dijiste que vendrías… ¿Dónde estás? Francis…”Apretó el silbato plateado en su pecho ¿Por qué el destino los seguía separándolos? Todas las personas que amaba se iban de su lado ¿Por qué?Arthur y Francis se conocen cuando apenas son unos adolescentes, pero tras una historia familiar dolorosa son forzados a separarse. Quince años después, se vuelven a encontrar. Pero ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentren? ¿Podrán volver a amarse como antes?Todo el fic gira alrededor de un caso de asesinato. Así que es toda una montaña rusa hasta el final.Contiene Lemon (Smut) en algunos capítulos y Mpreg.Basado en el dorama Angel Eyes





	1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana radiante y alegre en la familia Kirkland. Todos eran felices, una casa llena de paz y amor, todos los hermanos se llevaban bien, al igual que era la relación de sus padres, a pesar de no ser de un estrato alto, y vivir en el campo, alejados de la ciudad, era una familia feliz.

—¡Mamá, vamos al teatro, quiero ir al teatro!— dijo emocionado uno de los menores de la familia, Arthur Kirkland, quien en ese entonces apenas tenía 14 años.

—Yo también quiero ir— a lo lejos sentado viendo la televisión hablo uno de 5 hermanos, Glen, el segundo hijo y uno de los más calmados del hogar.

—Yo voto a favor— rió el padre de los hermanos Kirkland mientras sostenía al pequeño Peter de tan solo cuatro años, el menor de la casa.

—Bien, entonces todos iremos hoy al teatro— sonrió su madre mientras todos reían felices a excepción del hijo mayor de la familia, Scott, de ya 24 años, el cual estaba conversando con algunos compañeros.

—Yo no puedo ir, tengo practica en el hospital— aviso seriamente mientras salía de la casa y se iba de allí en su automóvil, él nunca había sido muy apegado a la familia, pero de vez en cuando iba de visitas o a pasar allí junto a sus hermanos menores.

—Bien, entonces iremos sin su hermano amargado— rio su madre mientras servía el almuerzo. Para luego ir de viaje a la ciudad principal, London, que quedaba a 1 hora del pueblito en el que Vivian

—Luego del almuerzo todos subieron al auto para emprender viaje a la capital, el viaje era tranquilo, todos conversando y riendo. A lo lejos vieron en el camino un túnel que tenían que pasar para ir a su destino, un puente viejo que había estado allí durante ya cientos de años.

—¿Saben una vieja leyenda niños? Dicen que si aguantan la respiración hasta el final del túnel, un hada cumplirá el deseo que ustedes quieran— conto jovialmente su madre volteando a ver a sus hijos que escuchaban atentamente sus palabras

—Lo intentare— grito Bryan, mientras tapaba su nariz y su boca al igual que sus otros dos hermanos que siguieron el juego. Pero por estar tan distraídos de ello, ninguno se dio cuenta de que el puente se estaba resquebrajando, y en el momento menos esperado una gigantesca piedra cayo en la parte delantera del auto, haciéndolo voltearse mientras todos los autos en el tráfico comenzaban a acelerar y tratar de salir de allí, un camión paso empujando brutalmente el pequeño auto familiar haciéndolo pedazos y que diera vueltas hasta quedar volteado en el asfalto del camino. Un gran charco de sangre se extendía por el piso, y todo quedó en silencio.

••••

La policía, los bomberos y hospitales fueron rápidamente informados del accidente en el túnel que daba entrada a la ciudad londinense. Las carreteras fueron invadidas por los carros de los paramédicos que iban al lugar del desastre a toda prisa. Apenas llegaron entraron buscando sobrevivientes a la catástrofe, sacando de allí a las personas malheridas y a los cadáveres que encontraban en el camino.

—El puente está a punto de derrumbarse, debemos salir pronto— ordeno el jefe de bomberos que había ido allí, su voz tenía un leve acento francés y su cabello era rubio, corto, portaba una larga barba, símbolo de su edad. Al ver la tierra cayendo del techo se alarmo más— Salgan rápido, ya no hay nadie vivo— dijo mientras los demás bomberos terminaban de sacar a un anciano de los restos de un carro.

—Mamá...Papá...— el sonido de un llanto infantil alarmo a todos los presentes, provenía de un carro que estaba destrozado casi en su totalidad. Se acercaron rápidamente viendo a un pequeño niño tanteando el suelo con los ojos cerrados, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del vehículo, sin lograrlo.

—Llévenlo afuera, ¡rápido! — ordeno el jefe mientras los bomberos tomaban en brazos al niño de cabello rubio. El pequeño abrió los ojos, dejando ver aquellos verdes obres que carecían de brillo.

—¡Mi mamá, mi papá, mis hermanos! — grito, lloraba intentando zafarse del agarre de aquellos señores e ir con su familia, estaban vivos, él sabía que estaban vivos, ¡tenían que estarlo!

—Yo buscare si alguien está vivo aquí— el de orbes azules abrió la puerta del carro con toda su fuerza, viendo allí el desastre, pero entre todo, escucho la respiración y el llanto de una mujer, estaba viva. —Señora...la ayudare a salir— le sonrió, intentando quitar las piedras que impedían su salida y el cinturón de seguridad.

—Mis hijos...salve a mis hijos— lloraba mientras se apoyaba en el oficial.

—Ellos...su hijo está afuera, está bien, vamos, afuera él la está esperando— sonrió mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie — Señora, debe conservar sus energías durante más tiempo, ya mismo saldremos— rió mientras la miraba alegre, mas ambos no notaron que aquel lugar se estaba derrumbando. – Sabe... yo antes de venir acá estaba cenando junto a mis hijos, así que debo regresar rápido para comer la comida que Francis preparo— dijo feliz, más esa felicidad se esfumo cuando una roca cayó frente a ellos, causando que con el impacto ambos cayeran al piso. Tratando de mantenerse, el jefe Bonnefoy se levantó, ayudando a la mujer también a hacerlo, pero ya era muy tarde, el puente comenzó a destruirse, derrumbándose completamente. No pudieron salir.

—¡NOOO! — grito con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar aquel estruendo, todo estaba perdido, todo...intento correr hacia allí, más lo detuvieron. En aquel momento cayo inconsciente, no quería vivir nunca más.

••••

Apago la televisión lanzando el control al suelo, esa noticia se había clavado como si fuesen millones de agujas en su corazón, más que todo, estaba preocupado por su familia. Intento llamar a su mamá, a su papá, pero nadie contesto, el teléfono ni siquiera timbraba. Empezó a temblar y salió corriendo del hospital en el que trabajaba a medio tiempo para ir al lugar del accidente, rezando que todos...que su familia estuviera a salvo.

•••

Colgó el teléfono sin poder contener las lágrimas... ¿Cómo haría ahora para vivir? ¿Cómo haría ahora para mantener a sus hermanos? Su padre había muerto...la única persona que los cuidaba y mantenía se había ido, y, él apenas tenía quince años. Tenía un hermano menor doce años y una hermana de apenas dos años. Su madre había muerto en el parto, y su padre era el único que les quedaba. Y, ahora ya no estaba.

—Francis... ¿Qué paso? — pregunto su hermano menor, Mathew, acercándose preocupado al notar las lágrimas y expresion destruida en su rostro.

—Papa...hubo un accidente en el túnel de Londres y él... él ya no volverá— susurró en un intento de que su voy no se quiebre. Estiró sus brazos para envolver a su hermano, dejando que hundiera su rostro en su pecho. Un sollozo salió de la boca de Matthew en ese momento, siendo apenas acallado por la camisa del mayor. Comprendía perfectamente eso, sabía que significaban las palabras de Francis. ¿Que iban a hacer?

.

.

.

Todos los días desde hace tres años llevaba repartiendo comida por los barrios cercanos a su casa, era así como se había ganado la vida para mantener a sus hermanos. Ese trabajo lo hacía durante la noche, mientras en la mañana estudiaba en el colegio y en la tarde trabajaba en un restaurante pequeño que había hecho en su casa. Los años habían pasado volando desde la muerte de su padre, con todo su esfuerzo había logrado mandar a Mathew y a Clarie a la escuela y mantener su educación. Ahora que ya ambos habían crecido, Mathew lo ayudaba a preparar la comida y su hermanita ayudaba a limpiar la pequeña casa en la que vivían. A pesar de no ser mucho, él se sentía feliz, y más aún cuando, poco después de la muerte de su padre, se había mudado un chico de ojos esmeralda y cabello rubio con unas cejas sobrepobladas, era su amor platónico, y verlo siempre le daba ánimo para trabajar. Si, sabía que era cursi, pero era parte de su naturaleza.

Rió divertido al llegar a la casa de aquel chico, siempre a esas horas lo veía desde el balcón de la casa caminando de un lado a otro, recitando poemas o estudiando literatura, esta vez, lo que el narraba, era la vida de William Shakespeare.

Se bajó de su bicicleta y dejo un paquete con comida, esta vez había hecho Fish and chips, una comida inglesa que siempre preparaba los domingos, además de un pie de fresas. Recogió el paquete vacío de comida de la noche anterior, viendo divertido la letra del británico, parecían garabatos "Gracias por la comida". Eso era lo que decía en la nota pegada al paquete vacío.

—Su rostro es lindo, pero su letra es tan infantil— soltó una risilla mientras guardaba el paquete vacío en su maleta, y después se fue de allí con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

••••

Al día siguiente

Su clase como siempre era un bullicio, sus compañeros hablaban de chicas famosas, modelos y cantantes o algunos hablaban de las últimas noticias en la ciudad, en realidad a él no le importaban mucho esos asuntos, así que como siempre, se la pasaba leyendo para poder comprender más a su amor platónico.

—¡Silencio! — interrumpió el profesor a la clase, entrando de manera autoritaria, dirigiéndose a su escritorio con paso firme. —Todos hagan silencio, mocosos— ordenó el hombre de casi 60 años. — ¡Francis Bonnefoy!— lo llamo.

—¿Oui? — pregunto mientras dejaba a un lado su libro.

—Pasa al frente por favor— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, el obedeció y se paró para pasar a donde le indicaba su profesor.— Atención todos ustedes mocosos, este año el estudiante con las calificaciones más altas en toda la ciudad ha sido Francis Bonnefoy, un aplauso por favor— dijo sonriéndole al francés el cual imito la acción, mientras todos sus compañeros aplaudían y gritaban su nombre contentos.— Francis...con estas calificaciones podrías fácilmente convertirte en un doctor y sacar una beca en Oxford ¿no pensaras en convertirte en bombero, cierto?— pregunto temiendo la respuesta

—Profesor, ¿Qué tiene de malo ser bombero? — rio tomando su libreta de calificaciones y se iba a sentar con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, y como celebración a las notas de Francis, todos iremos a ver una exposición de las obras de William Shakespeare en la biblioteca central— dijo con emoción mientras todos empezaban a quejarse y rezongar por qué no podían haber escogido un lugar más “divertido” para celebrar, pero el profesor no los dejo continuar, solo los obligo a salir del aula directo al autobús que los llevaría a la exposición que ya les estaba esperando.

•••

Todos bajaron del autobús que los había llevado a la gigantesca biblioteca central de Londres, el último en bajar fue Francis. Dio un vistazo a todo el lugar, era de verdad gigantesco. Al alzar a ver al balcón de la biblioteca allí lo vio nuevamente, aquel chico de ojos jade del cual se había enamorado. Entro corriendo a la biblioteca y subió rápidamente las escaleras para poder encontrarse con él, y definitivamente lo hizo. El británico se dio la vuelta mientras suspiraba profundamente y se dirigía a la salida. Francis rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba espiando se sentó en una de las mesas de lectura, sacando uno de sus libros. Al verlo pasar tan cerca suyo su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, más toda su emoción se esfumo un poco cuando vio que el chico ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ni dijo nada, simplemente paso ignorándolo.

—Arg... debí haberlo saludado o algo, ¿Dónde quedo mi espíritu de conquistador? — se regañó a si mismo jalándose los cabellos mientras se levantaba para ir a la presentación de obras literarias de Shakespeare. Al entrar a la sala de conferencias vio allí en el escenario a su amor platónico, por obra del destino parecía que siempre se reencontraban, pero nunca podía hablarle. Se sentó en la parte de adelante para poder estar más cerca de él mientras las luces del lugar se apagaban para dar inicio a la función.

—Ese chico esta guapo— escucho que dijo uno de sus compañeros que estaban sentados más atrás que él.

—Sí, sus cejas le dan un toque muy sexy— rió otro mientras los demás también reían, cabe decir que Francis estudiaba en un colegio solo de hombres...y varios de estos eran homosexuales declarados, como el trío que estaba frente a él.

—No se ilusionen con él, bastardos— escucharon una voz con un acento italiano a su lado, viendo a un chico de ojos miel y cabello castaño con cara de pocos amigos. — ¡Tú puedes, cazzo! — escucharon que grito mientras el británico al escucharlo sonrió un poco, dándose confianza para empezar.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a la presentación de los autores famosos de nuestro país, esta vez les hablare acerca de William Shakespeare— hablo pausadamente mientras encendía el proyector del lugar y este mostraba una imagen del tan famoso escritor.— William Shakespeare nació en Stratford on Avon en 1564 en una familia estable; pese a ello, abandonó la escuela a temprana edad porque su padre tuvo grandes dificultades económicas y políticas.— La imagen del proyector cambio a la portada del libro más conocido del escritor— entre sus obras más famosas, están Romeo y Julieta— nuevamente la imagen cambio a la portada de otra obra— y Hamlet... a continuación podemos leer un fragmento de la historia Romeo y Julieta— señalo la pantalla, mas no se visualizó nada además de la imagen de la portada de Hamlet. Entre el público, Scott se palmeo la frente, su hermano estaba cometiendo equivocaciones.

—Joven, creo que sus palabras no concuerdan con la pantalla— dijo uno de los chicos en la audiencia, y después se empezaron a oír quejas, haciendo que el británico se pusiera nervioso. 

—También...una de sus obras más famosas fue Antonio y Cleopatra...— dijo sin saber que más hacer. Francis preocupado fue sigilosamente y subió al escenario arrodillándose a lado del británico, sin ser visto por los demás, debido a la carencia de luz

—Cambia la pantalla, olvidaste cambiarla— le dijo en un tono algo bajo, pero suficiente para que el escuchara. Arthur torpemente tomo el control y obedeció a las palabras del francés. —Ahora habla sobre Antonio y Cleopatra, es una obra basada en una historia real, sobre el imperio romano y el imperio egipcio— empezó a relatar, mirándolo de reojo.

—Antonio y Cleopatra es una obra basada en una historia real, sobre el imperio romano y egipcio que estaba en guerra sin embargo la princesa de Egipto, Cleopatra y un jefe del triunvirato, Antonio se enamoran...

••••

Arthur suspiro algo aliviado, a partir de aquel momento su presentación había sido exitosa, y ya había finalizado. Cerró sus ojos y escucho como todos salían quedando al final la sala en silencio. Francis al ver que ya no había nadie más allí subió al escenario junto al británico, pero él apago el proyector y paso de largo, sin ni siquiera mirarlo ni darle las gracias, eso le molesto un poco, pero no lo siguió para reclamarle, solo se quedó ahí, viéndolo como se alejaba de su alcance.

••••

Cuando llego a su casa se aseguró de que Clarie ya estuviese dormida. Cubrió su cabeza con aquella gorrita de lana que su hermanita siempre usaba, debido a su enfermedad. Con esa pequeña gorra que años atrás le había comprado, tapaba su carencia de pelo. Beso la frente de la pequeña y salió a ver a Mathew que estaba haciendo la cena para él.

—Te prepare pancakes— le sonrió su hermano menor, poniendo el festín de comida en la mesa.

—¿Cómo así? Los pancakes siempre son para eventos especiales... ¿Hubo algo hoy, petit frere? — pregunto sonriente.

—Tus notas, tienes las mejores notas de Londres, eso es motivo de celebración— rió Matthew negando con la cabeza, sirviendole una copa de vino.

—No es para tanto, petit— miro como el de ojos violetas se sentaba a su lado y sacaba un sobre.

—Lo conseguimos...— dijo mostrándole lo que contenía. Tres boletos aéreos a Estados Unidos y la certificación para la operación de su hermanita. Francis de la impresión casi se atranca con lo que estaba bebiendo. Luego de salir de su estupor tomó felizmente aquellos documentos.

—Estas son las mejores noticias que pudiste haberme dado, Matthie— con ese certificado estaban a solo un paso de poder salvar a Clarie. El dinero que su padre les había dejado de herencia por suerte había sido más que suficiente para solventar todos los costos de la operación y tratamiento. Z ahora que era mayor de edad y guardian oficial de sus hermanos, ya no había más impedimentos. 

•••

Nuevamente se encontraba en ese bar de mala muerte con uno de sus amigos, tomando licor y fumando como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—¿Hoy tampoco volverás a casa a ver a Arthur? — pregunto mirándolo de reojo, el simplemente bajo la cabeza y saco de su bolsillo uno de sus inseparables amigos durante ese tiempo, prendiéndolo para luego llevárselo a la boca y fumarlo con paciencia— ¿Sigue siendo tan doloroso volver a casa? ¿Porque?— nuevamente lo atacaba con más preguntas.

—Porque cuando Arthur me ve, es doloroso para el— dijo en un bufido mientras dejaba a un lado su viejo cigarrillo y sacaba otro.

—¿No lo estas evitando porque es doloroso para ti? — eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, cogió la botella llena de wiskey para llevársela a la boca más el otro lo detuvo— ¿Crees que si Arthur te viera en este estado el estaría feliz?

—Hoy...realmente iba a ir a casa, hoy iba a ir a ver a Arthur... pero ¿sabes qué día es hoy?... es el día en el que toda mi familia murió, él lo recuerda perfectamente— mascullo mientras se tomaba otro trago del licor.

—No fue culpa de nadie, no fue la culpa de Arthur... y cuando no se puede dar marcha atrás a ciertas cosas...

—No puedo darme por vencido. Quiero ser capaz de mostrarle todo nuevamente, que ese idiota sea feliz nuevamente. Si no hago eso no seré capaz de llamarme su hermano mayor...

••••

Tanteo en la mesa la última vela que le faltaba por colocar en el pastel que había comprado, ese día era el aniversario de su familia, había puesto dos velas grandes para sus padres y tres pequeñas para sus hermanitos.

—Feliz aniversario...Mama, papa, espero que estén cuidando bien de mis hermanos, y que se encuentren bien en el cielo...— susurro con un pequeño nudo en la garganta. De repente escucho el teléfono sonar, y antes de que se levantara a verlo la contestadora automática sonó, era un mensaje de Scott.

_"Arthur...hermano ¿estas durmiendo? Parece que otra vez no podré ir a verte...Hace frio, así que abrígate bien, no quiero que te enfermes y después tengas que ir al hospital”_

Luego de esas palabras hubo un gran silencio, eso fue lo último que dijo, mientras el sonido que indicaba que la grabación había sonado retumbaba en sus oídos. Con algo de torpeza fue a su habitación, llena de libros y películas, de títeres y pinturas de teatros, esa era la descripción que siempre Scott hacía de su habitación. Se sentó un momento en su cama abrazando sus rodillas mientras escuchaba la radio.

_"Hoy en la ciudad de London se presentará una de las obras de teatro más famosas al pasar de los tiempos, Romeo y Julieta"_

—Realmente quiero verlo por mí mismo— susurro mientras se levantaba de allí y cogía sus libros y su billetera para salir de la casa.

Francis en ese momento estaba pasando por la calle en la cual vivía el chico de ojos jade, y cuando llego cerca lo vio allí, saliendo de su casa abrazando unos libros contra su pecho, se quitó la capucha del abrigo que llevaba puesto para que el chico lo reconociera, mas este paso a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, siempre era así, lo ignoraba. Arthur continuó caminando hasta que escucho la bocina de un carro muy cerca de él, cerró los ojos, no sabía de qué dirección provenía ese sonido, pero ya tampoco le importaba, lo único que sabía era que el vehículo se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia él. De repente sintió como alguien lo agarraba bruscamente del brazo y lo abrazaba contra su pecho por unos breves segundos para luego alejarlo por los hombros con rudeza.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Acaso no podías ver que el carro se acercaba!?— le grito Francis furioso, se había llevado un gran susto.

—Suéltame— le dijo zafándose bruscamente de su agarre mientras intentaba caminar manteniendo el equilibrio. Se arrodillo en el suelo intentando encontrar sus libros que habían salido volando cuando fue jalado, pero no los encontraba, no los podía tocar, no los podía sentir. Francis vio anonadado como el menor tanteaba el piso buscando sus libros que habían caído en una dirección completamente opuesta a la que estaba.

—Tengo que ir a verlo...se suponía que lo veríamos juntos...— escucho que decía mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus objetos por medio de la calle. — Mi familia debe estar esperando, se los prometí, dije que lo veríamos juntos— se agacho a altura del menor, poniéndose casi frente de él, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta...el chico del cual estaba enamorado era ciego.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuó caminando hasta que escucho la bocina de un carro muy cerca de él, cerró los ojos, no sabía de qué dirección provenía ese sonido, pero ya tampoco le importaba, lo único que sabía era que se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia él. De repente sintió como alguien lo agarraba bruscamente del brazo y lo abrazaba contra su pecho y luego lo tomaba de los brazos alejándolo un poco

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Acaso no podías ver que el carro se acercaba!?— le grito Francis furioso, se había llevado un gran susto.

—Suéltame— le dijo zafándose bruscamente de su agarre mientras intentaba caminar manteniendo el equilibrio. Se arrodillo en el suelo intentando encontrar sus libros que habían salido volando cuando fue jalado, pero no los encontraba. No los podía tocar, no los podía sentir. Francis vio anonado como el menor tanteaba el piso buscando sus libros que habían caído en una dirección completamente opuesta a la que estaba.

—Tengo que ir a verlo...se suponía que lo veríamos juntos...— escucho que decía mientras buscaba desesperadamente sus objetos en medio de la calle. —Mi familia debe estar esperando, se los prometí, dije que lo veríamos juntos— se agacho a altura del menor, poniéndose casi frente de él, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta...el chico del que estaba enamorado era ciego. Miro sorprendido como el otro tanteaba el suelo intentando encontrar sus libros— No debíamos haber ido al teatro...no importa si no veo ese tipo de cosas en toda mi vida— vio como una lagrima caía al piso y después poco a poco más empezaron a caer de aquellos orbes verdes sin brillo. Su corazón se detuvo al verlo así— Lo siento...por mi culpa...por mi culpa...lo siento, perdón— escucho las palabras que decía, era todo impactante y confuso, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al escuchar el llanto y los sollozos, cada vez que decía esa frase "Lo siento o perdón" sentía que su corazón se destrozaba.

Vio como el británico se paraba con algo de dificultad y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su casa, tocando las paredes para poder ubicarse allí. Francis en silencio cogió los libros del otro y lo siguió sigilosamente hasta que vio que sacaba sus llaves y abría de su casa. Carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención del menor, el cual volteo con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo

—Tus libros...— extendió sus manos para entregarle los libros un tanto nervioso. Arthur tomo sus pertenencias bruscamente, su ceño frunciéndose con molestia.

—Déjame explicarte algo, frenchy*. Yo a ningún momento pedí tu ayuda, no te entrometas en mi vida— gruño enojado. Francis parpadeo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo supiste que soy francés?

—Tu voz...es una voz tan fea y fastidiosa que la recordé... y tú también fuiste el que me interrumpió en mi presentación... no tienes nada más que hacer además de meterte en la vida de los demás ¿verdad? —dijo en tono áspero.

—Yo...yo tengo muchos motivos para meterme en tu vida— tartamudeo intentando defenderse— primero, te acabo de salvar de ese carro…

—¡Yo no he pedido que me ayudes! — grito fastidiado. No quería la ayuda ni la pena de nadie, no la necesitaba. Si en ese momento ese idiota no hubiese llegado entonces estaría mejor… estaría mucho mejor. 

—Mira nada más ese temperamento que tienes, petit. Bueno, además de eso, la persona que siempre viene a entregarte tu comida soy yo, al igual que los que preparan somos mi hermano y yo— se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al ver como el rubio habia destensado un poco sus hombros ante su argumento, pero el ceño fruncido seguía en su rostro. Sabía que podía alegrarlo, aunque sea un poco, y por eso comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia su bicicleta parqueada a pocos metros de allí. Arthur al oír sus pasos alejarse se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, más nuevamente sintió que lo tomaban del brazo.

—Toma, están tan buenos que te arrepentirás si no los comes, son scones que hizo mi hermanito— sonrió poniendo el paquete de comida en sus manos. Arthur solo apretó el agarre en la caja y dio un pequeño suspiro antes de irse, sin darle las gracias ni por lo menos su nombre. Francis suspiro cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró, dejándose caer contra la pared a su lado. Una amarga sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que todo ese tiempo no habia sabido nada del ese hombre, y ahora… se sentía aún más ignorante que antes. —Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre…

ººº

Al día siguiente, Arthur estaba nuevamente dando la misma conferencia que el día anterior. Toda esa semana el tema era el mismo y esta vez esperaba no cometer ningún error. Tres chicos estaban en la gigantesca sala, solo ellos 3 y el británico.

—¿No creen que esta guapo? —preguntó uno de ellos riéndose burlonamente

— ¿Vas a empezar? Es un hombre, ¿Qué tiene de guapo?

—Tiene rasgos delicados como el de una mujer, me gusta— se encogió de hombros recibiendo miradas simpatéticas de sus dos amigos.

—Entonces ve y dile que le gustas, solo esperemos que no te golpee en la cara— rio el otro en voz baja mientras veían como el chico frente a ellos empezaba a hablar.

—Sean bienvenidos todos a la presentación de los autores famosos de nuestro país, a continuación, hablaré de William Shakespeare— su voz sonó pausada, sincronizada con la imagen que en ese momento se proyectaba en la pantalla del auditorio.

—Hey, mate, tengo una pregunta— pudo escuchar en ese momento una voz masculina del público. Parpadeo confundido. Era la primera vez que le hacían una pregunta antes de empezar la presentación.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tiene novio o novia? — dos risas se escucharon en ese momento. Arthur frunció el ceño enojado. Era realmente increíble. Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándosele y luego otros dos más siguiéndolos. Su cuerpo se tensó en ese momento y solo rogo que lo dejaran en paz.

—¿Mi amigo aquí quiere saber si eres gay o hetero? —pregunto la persona a su lado. Su ceño se frunció aun mas de ser posible, chasqueo la lengua y solo intento respirar, calmarse y resolver ese problema para poder continuar con su trabajo.

—Por favor, dejen de hacer preguntas fuera del tema, tengo una presentación que continuar— respondió con la voz más fría y cortante que pudo, intentando no tensarse al sentir la cercanía de los tres hombres. 

—Toma este refresco de mi parte— en ese momento sintió como uno de los chico intentaba dejar una botella en sus manos, pero no la quería. Solo quería que se alejaran y lo dejaran en paz.

—No es necesario— cortó intentando alejar su mano, más lo único que hizo fue provocar que el refresco se derramara en sus zapatos y mojara el piso. Alarmado y sin saber que hacer agacho un poco su espalda pidiendo perdón al frente, no sabía dónde se encontraba ese hombre, pero en el pánico que estaba su mente, tampoco le importo. No quería perder su trabajo por algo como eso. —Lo siento...lo siento mucho— Le habia costado demasiado llegar ahí, no podía permitir que lo echaran solo por esos hombres.

El trio de amigos intercambio miradas confundidas al ver al rubio pedir perdón a una dirección opuesta a la que estaban. Con curiosidad, uno de ellos paso su mano en frente de los ojos verdes, y en ese momento pudo comprobar sus sospechas. Era ciego.

Esto sí que hacia las cosas más divertidas. Rio por lo bajo, su mano pasándose repetidamente frente al rostro del presentador mientras sus compañeros se burlaban intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero todo se detuvo cuando sintió un agarre fuerte sobre su mano.

Francis luego del colegio había ido nuevamente a la biblioteca en la que el chico de ojos verdes trabajaba, quería verlo nuevamente y saludarlo, más al entrar a la sala de conferencias vio aquella escena y toda su alegría se esfumo. Subió al escenario y sin pensarlo dos veces agarro la muñeca de ese tipo, tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Q—quien demonios eres tú? —grito el hombre enojado y adolorido por el golpe, pero no le dio importancia alguna.

—Lárguense ahora de este lugar, lo que están haciendo no está bien, putain*— su aura se oscureció y sus puños se apretaron en un intento de contener su furia. ¿Qué se creían que eran? Merde. Los chicos que antes se estaban burlando del británico lo miraron enfadados, sin querer dar paso atrás, pero no estaba con ánimos de comenzar una pelea, por eso tomo la mano del inglés para sacarlo de allí, no podía seguir soportando que la gente se burlara de él.

—¡Suéltame! — grito forcejeando, intentando zafarse del agarre para regresar al auditorio del que ese idiota lo habia sacado sin preguntar ni darle tiempo a respirar— Aún no he terminado mi tiempo de trabajo aquí

—¿¡Y eso que diablos importa en este momento!? — estaba realmente furioso, nunca le había gritado de esa manera a nadie, pero esta vez estaba cegado por la ira. —Vámonos— cogió nuevamente el brazo del menor, esta vez de forma brusca sin dejarlo zafarse, Arthur forcejeó una vez más enojado, plantando sus pies en el piso con la mayor fuerza que tenía, al final logrando zafarse del agarre, pero de seguro una marca roja se formaría en su piel.

—Bloody hell... ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? —le reclamó enojado, sobándose un poco el brazo.

—Entonces ¿debería simplemente dejar que te vean como una persona tonta y que se burlen de ti!?— grito de igual manera.

—Solo porque actué como si te conociera un par de veces no puedes interrumpir en mi vida cada vez que te dé la gana— gruño cruzándose de brazos. —Deja de actuar tan arrogante y vete de aquí, ¡no eres el maldito heroe de nadie!

—Tu eres el que está actuando arrogante ¿sabes? ¿Qué tiene de malo no poder ver? ¿Acaso es tu culpa? Sí, no puedes ver ¿y eso que importa? — grito fuera de sus cabales. —¿no puedes decirlo en voz alta y con seguridad? ¿Tienes que hacer tanto esfuerzo para actuar como si pudieras ver? ¿No es eso presionarte a ti mismo?

—¿Con confianza? ¿Fingir que no sucede nada malo?... ¿y tú qué es sabes? — mascullo cerrando los puños con fuerza— Esta posición, este trabajo que tu consideras tan poco importante me costó 3 años conseguirlo. La gente siempre dice que aquellas cosas que hacen todos los días son tan fáciles que pueden cerrar sus ojos y hacerlas. Pero no hay nada como eso, donde cierren realmente los ojos y hagan algo como eso. No sabes que tan difícil es, no sabes nada. ¡Para mí, ser capaz de hacer algo tan fácil como respirar otra vez me costó 3 largos años! Este es un trabajo que conseguí luego de tanto luchar. Es la única cosa que me hace sentir que alguien como yo puede ser útil. ¡Es mi maldito trabajo! —gritó con su rostro enrojecido por la ira. Ese maldito idiota… ¿Qué se creía? Se dio la vuelta para irse de allí a zancadas y alejarse de ese francés de mierda, más nuevamente él lo agarró del brazo. Se soltó bruscamente y lo empujó sin cuidado alguno— ¡No te me acerques nunca más! — gruño cortante, buscando una vez más su camino hacia la sala de conferencias sin importarle ese imbécil. Se podía quedar ahí afuera, o irse si le daba la maldita gana, a él no le importaba.

Francis jalo sus cabellos con frustración al verlo irse. Ese inglés era un terco, arrogante, engreído… agh ¿Cómo es que le habia salido todo mal?

ººº

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Londres, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde...era un idiota.

_"La gente siempre dice que aquellas cosas que hacen todos los días son tan fáciles que pueden cerrar sus ojos y hacerlas. Pero no hay nada como eso, donde cierren realmente los ojos y hagan algo como eso"_

Esas palabras dichas por el británico resonaron en su mente. Saco un pañuelo negro de su bolsillo, y se lo coloco tapando sus ojos. Ahora todo estaba negro, no veía nada, a excepción de algunas sombras. Comenzó a caminar...era difícil hacerlo, sentía como la gente pasaba a su lado casi empujándolo, no sabía realmente donde estaba. Todo era confuso con los ojos cerrados. De repente sintió un agudo dolor en su pie, había chocado con algo duro como una roca, soltó un quejido de dolor, pero siguió caminando, mientras se imaginaba por todo lo que pasaba el menor al salir a la calle.

Con suerte logro llegar hasta el semáforo, tanteándolo para saber dónde estaba el botón que debía presionar para poder cruzar la calle. Si no fuese por el sonido que indicaba que los carros se detuvieron, no hubiese sabido a que momento pasar. Con torpeza cruzo despacio la calle, no sabía si estaba yendo recto o no, hasta que cayó al suelo porque una persona lo había ido empujando.

—Lo siento— dijo esa persona mientras se iba de allí sin ayudarlo. Intento levantarse, y después escucho como nuevamente sonaba la campana indicándoles a los carros que sigan, y él estaba en medio de la calle. Intentando no caerse nuevamente, quedándose quieto en donde estaba mientras sentía que autos pasaban a toda velocidad por su lado.

ººº

No sabía cómo lo logro, pero ahora ya había pasado el infierno de cruzar la calle y se encontraba caminando por un barrio desconocido. La gente al verlo así lo esquivaba o se iba burlando de él mientras intentaba caminar recto. De repente escucho como alguien gritaba que se retirase del camino, pero no podía distinguir a que dirección venia esa persona, de dónde provenía su voz, era todo tan confuso.

—¡Te dije que te quitaras del camino! —escucho nuevamente ese grito, esta vez más cerca y después el sonido de algo cayendo y romperse, alarmado se quitó la venda de los ojos viendo a un señor con pinta de matón que había caído sobre el puesto de una señora que vendía frutas, todo era su culpa. —Tu... ¡mocoso! — grito el hombre acercándose y golpeando su rostro

—Lo siento — dijo apurado y sin saber que más hacer, ahora sabia como se sentía.

_"Lo siento"_

Las palabras del británico resonaban en su cabeza, por cada _"lo siento" _del británico sentía un nudo en su garganta, ahora lo entendía, ahora podía imaginarse el infierno que era el mundo para Arthur.

_"¡Para mí, ser capaz de hacer algo tan fácil como respirar otra vez me costó 3 largos años! Este es un trabajo que conseguí luego de tanto luchar. Es la única cosa que me hace sentir que alguien como yo puede ser útil. ¡Es mi trabajo!"_

Ahora esas palabras que antes veía sin sentido, las entendía. Sin saberlo, las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y salió corriendo de allí. Debía verlo, debía disculparse con él. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la biblioteca central, y allí vio al menor. Estaba recién saliendo de allí y unos de sus cordones estaban sueltos.

Se dirigieron a las bancas de un pequeño parque cerca de allí, donde no había gente y empezó a amarrar los cordones del británico, sus manos estaba temblando, al igual que su cuerpo. Sintió que lentamente la mano del chico se posaba sobre sus cabellos.

—¿Tu...estas llorando? —pregunto sorprendido el inglés.

—Estaba equivocado— escucho la voz quebrada del mayor, definitivamente estaba llorando. —Yo no sabía...No sabía lo difícil... lo doloroso que es. Realmente no lo sabía— sintió las tibias lagrimas del francés caer sobre su pantalón— Je suis désolé...je suis vraiment désolé*— la cabeza del francés se apoyó en sus piernas mientras lloraba.

—I-idiot...— susurro acariciando los cabellos suaves del hombre frente suyo— ya deja de llorar...vas a mojar mi pantalón— en ese momento se permitió sonreír, una pequeña curvatura de sus labios que se sentía tan ajena, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una sensación cálida en el pecho.

ººº

Había pasado todo el día con el francés a su lado, conversando y riendo como nunca lo habia hecho desde hace más de 4 años. Estar con el se sentía… natural, cálido. Con él podía sonreír de manera verdadera, era de verdad refrescante.

—Está bien, ya es suficiente compasión— suspiro aun con una sonrisa suave en su rostro cuando llegaron al frente de su casa. Era momento de separarse, pese a que no quería hacerlo, sabía que ese momento llegaría. No sabía en realidad como es que sentía que en tan solo esas pocas horas que habían pasado juntos ya se habia vuelto tan dependiente de él. —Ya no te tratare como un extraño...ya que eres una de las pocas personas que ha pasado conmigo. Que regreses bien a casa— se despidió, volteando para entrar a su hogar, más fue detenido por un suave agarre en su mano.

—Yo...no compadezco a la gente, nunca lo he hecho— le reclamo fingiendo estar dolido. En el momento que Arthur abrió su boca para argumentar, aprovecho soltando su muñeca y tomando el celular de sus manos. El inglés parpadeo sorprendido antes de reaccionar.

—Devuélvemelo— pidió un poco molesto, más Francis no le hizo caso y reviso los contactos del inglés, solo habían 2.

—Solo tienes dos personas en marcación rápida...así que yo seré el tercero— sonrió mientras anotaba su número allí y lo guardaba, para después devolverle el celular al británico. —Mi nombre es Francis, Francis Bonnefoy— se presentó sonriente, acordándose que en todo ese largo tiempo nunca habían dicho sus nombres. Arthur solo se encogió de hombros, guardando su celular para irse de allí y entrar a su casa, sin dar respuesta alguna, porque su corazón estaba tan acelerado que formar palabras se le estaba volviendo difícil. Gosh, era un idiota.

—Yo soy Arthur...Arthur Kirkland— susurro abrazando el celular contra su pecho cuando ya hubo entrado. Su rostro estaba ardiendo.

ººº

Sentía la brisa del aire y el calor del sol acariciar su cuerpo, abrió su mano, intentando sentir más aquella cálida sensación mientras con el otro brazo se sujetaba al torso de Francis. Ese hermoso día, habían salido a pasear en bicicleta, era algo que no había hecho desde hace más de 4 años... y de lo que se arrepentía. Era algo que le encantaba. Sentir la naturaleza, el sol, escuchar los pájaros cantando por aquel lugar que parecía pacifico, y en su mente así lo era.

—Me gusta esto— admitió escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del mayor, el agarre de sus brazos apretándose tan solo un poco más. Era vergonzoso, pero el aroma de Francis, la velocidad del viento era simplemente relajante. Francis tenía un aroma tan único a rosas y vino del que en las pocas semanas que habían pasado juntos ya se habia vuelto adicto.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta tu solo? — le preguntó deteniéndose cerca de un árbol en una zona donde no habia nadie más caminando o conduciendo cerca. Ayudo al menor a bajarse y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa al ver su cabello alborotado por el viento y el suave rubor en sus mejillas. 

—No puedo hacerlo...— susurro de manera casi inaudible, sin embargo, fue escuchado por el francés.

—Yo te lo enseñaré, cher— rio mientras hacía que el británico se subiera a la bicicleta una vez más. —Solo debes sostener esto, mantener el equilibrio y pedalear, es algo fácil ¿Non? —Arthur arrugo la nariz. No, no era fácil, pero aun así siguió las instrucciones de Francis, pedaleando con cautela mientras el mayor lo sostenía de la cadera para que no se caiga. —Te voy a soltar— aviso con una sonrisa burlona al darse cuenta de que hace ya pocos minutos el oji esmeralda habia logrado balancearse por sí mismo.

—¿¡Que!? No, blimey, me voy a caer— reclamó alterado, sus manos sosteniendo el volante de la bicicleta con más fuerza de la necesaria por los nervios.

—Te estoy soltando...

—¡Francis!

—Te solté— rio mientras veía que el menor lo hacía solo, le estaba yendo bien. —¿Ves que si puedes? — sonrió deleitándose con la sonrisa inocente que asomo en el rostro del británico al darse cuenta de que, si podía, más esa sonrisa se borró al ver como Arthur soltaba el volante de la bicicleta y estiraba sus brazos, sintiendo el aire y el sol. Por suerte la bicicleta tenía puesta las ruedas de apoyo para niños evitando que el anglosajón cayera.

Sonrió al verlo así. Era feliz…

Todo iba bien hasta que de repente le bicicleta comenzó a tambalearse, Francis sabiendo lo que pasaría corrió hasta el menor, agarrándolo al momento en que este cayo, haciendo que su pecho sirva como colchón para que no se golpee. Arthur sintió los latidos del corazón del mayor, mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de aquel sonido único, grabándolo en su memoria como una de las mejores melodías que habia escuchado.

—Arthur...Arthie, ¿estás bien? — pregunto preocupado sin recibir respuesta alguna. Recostó al menor en el piso para ver si se había lastimado. —¿Estás bien? Reacciona, amour ¿Dónde te lastimaste? — pregunto con su corazón a mil por hora, temiendo que algo le haya pasado— El hospital... ¿debo llevarte al hospital? — de repente toda su preocupación se esfumo al sentir la tibia mano del inglés en su rostro. Los dedos se pasaron con delicadeza y lentitud por cada una de sus facciones, como si lo estuviese grabando en su memoria, y su corazón solo pudo empezar a latir aún más rápido, un sonrojo pintando sus mejillas que agradecía que el menor no pudiera ver en ese momento.

—Así que...así es como te ves— sonrió bajando las manos de su rostro, sentándose en el suelo con cuidado antes de suspirar. —Como esperaba, eres feo— Francis se levantó ofendido, tocando su cara en busca de imperfecciones que sabía que no habia. Arthur de verdad que era un demonio.

—¿Q—que estás diciendo? Yo soy muy guapo ¿sabes? Tanto que las chicas están locas por mí, cher— Arthur simplemente se rio un poco y luego estiró su mano para que el francés lo ayude a levantarse. Francis lo hizo, jalándolo algo fuerte, provocando que el menor se chocara con su pecho, quedando ambos frente a frente. El anglosajón paso su mano por su mejilla y su quijada, haciendo que se sonrojara fuertemente al tenerlo tan cerca y de esa manera.

—Aféitate la barba— fue lo único que dijo antes de darse vuelta para irse de allí, una sonrisa ladina formándose en su rostro. Molestar a Francis era simplemente divertido. —Dicen que la barba crece cuando piensas mucho en cosas eróticas, sí que eres un pervertido…

—Eso es mentira ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Es tu concepto ser grosero con tu salvador? —rio mientras lo seguía, cruzándose de brazos por las palabras del menor.

—La bicicleta— lo interrumpió haciéndole acuerdo de que esta se había quedado tirada en el suelo. Parpadeo seguidamente, ese chico a pesar de ser ciego parecía que lo notaba todo. Corrió en busca de su bicicleta y después corrió hasta alcanzar al británico.

ººº

Esa noche, como todas desde que su amistad habia comenzado, acompaño al inglés a casa, caminando tranquilamente junto a él mientras conversaban o simplemente disfrutaban del silencio juntos. Al llegar dejó su bicicleta apoyada a una de las paredes mientras sus ojos caían en la casa tras suyo, era enorme, a pesar de parecer de solo un piso. Era gigante como para una sola persona, pero, aun así, nunca habia notado a nadie más ahí.

—Por cierto...no he visto por aquí a ninguno de tus familiares— comenzó, extrañado de que la casa siempre estuviera con las luces apagadas cuando el menor no estaba.

—Es porque vivo solo— contesto como si fuera la cosa más simple y normal del mundo que un chico ciego viva en una gigantesca casa solo.

—¿En esta casa tan grande? ¿No te da miedo? ¿Qué es lo que haces solo? — pregunto sorprendido

—Veo películas...

—¿Ves... películas? — parpadeo seguidamente sin entenderlo,

—Si... ¿quieres ver algún día una conmigo? —pregunto encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro y el acelerar de su corazón al decir esa propuesta. Francis al escucharlo sintió que su corazón se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentía ganas de gritar de emoción, pero se contuvo.

—¿Puedo hacer eso? — sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Voy a escoger la película que veremos— contestó jugando con sus dedos. Francis estaba feliz a mas no poder.

—Entonces... ¿mañana?

—Si, en la tarde... te llamare para que vengas— si no se desmayó de la felicidad en ese momento fue porque dios es grande.

—Está bien, entonces, mañana vendré— dijo emocionado antes de besar la frente del menor en forma de despedida. Arthur solo se sonrojo, pero se dejó hacer, ya lo habia regañado demasiadas veces y ya a estas alturas sabía que Francis no iba a cesar con esas pequeñas muestras de afecto. —¿Tienes alguna comida favorita? — pregunto con los ojos algo brillosos, uno de sus sueños se estaba volviendo realidad

—Pues sí, la tengo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas traducciones que tal vez sean necesarias? :
> 
> *Frenchy: es como una manera burlona de referirse a los franceses en ingles.  
*Putain y Merde: son malas palabras en francés, que son muy parecidas en español (puta y mierda), no se si de verdad necesitan traducción... (?) Uno nunca sabe XD  
*Je suis vraiment désolé: estoy de verdad arrepentido? O manera de decir "de verdad lo siento mucho" en francés. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído este capitulo, y el anterior. Muchos besos y abrazos a quienes dejaron kudos, en verdad los aprecio. Comenten que les parecio haha y cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido!! 
> 
> Love you all, bye~~


	3. Chapter 3

Entró a la cocina de su hogar, siguiendo a su hermano menor con insistencia. Matthew soltó un suspiro frustrado, deteniéndose para voltear a verlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en molestia. Desde que regreso del colegio Francis no habia parado de seguirlo con el mismo pedido.

—Frère, ya dije que no los puedo hacer hoy— suspiro por milésima vez, mirando a Francis cansado.

—Por favor, Mathew— rogó tomando a su hermano de los hombros, si era necesario no le importaba ponerse de rodillas para convencerlo.

—Los scones son para el miércoles, recién es sábado— lanzo una queja, desviando su mirada de la suplicante de Francis para no ceder inmediatamente como siempre terminaba haciéndolo. No sabía porque tanta insistencia en los scones. ¿Qué le habia picado?

—No es como si eso estuviese determinado por la ley ¿Sucederá algo si cambiamos un poco el menú? Apura cher, solo tú puedes hacerlos. Si el cliente los quiere, entonces debemos escucharlo. ¿No sabes que el cliente manda? — Matthew alzo una ceja, ¿desde cuándo acá decía Francis cosas como esas?

—Ah, ya se... ¿Quieres comerlos verdad? — rio su hermanita menor entrando a la cocina atraída por el ruido de la discusión entre sus dos hermanos. Verlos así era divertido.

—A él ni siquiera le gustan...

—Si me gustan, me encantan, en verdad, ayudare en lo que quieras, hazlo por tu hermano mayor ¿oui, cher? — guiño revolviendo el cabello del menor, rompiendo su ultimo hilo de resistencia. Matthew suspiro, era otra batalla perdida.

—¿Por qué tu hermano esta así? — le pregunto a su hermanita. Clarie se encogió de hombros, soltando una risa al ver el entusiasmo del mayor.

•••

Ambos estaban sentados en un amplio sillón frente a la pantalla plana donde la película se veía igual de bien que como en el cine. En una mesita al frente de ellos estaba un plato con scones y a lado una taza de té y una de café. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, disfrutando de la película. Arthur a pesar de no poder verla, escuchaba atentamente todo. Había escogido una película que le encantaba desde que era niño "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal".

Desde pequeño siempre pasaba viendo películas donde la magia se veía involucrada, creyendo en ella y en los seres fantásticos que estas mostraban, a pesar de que algunas veces sus compañeros de clases lo llamaban loco o extraño por creer en tales cosas.

—Francis...— dijo despacio mientras escuchaba e intentaba imaginar en su mente la película. El mayor lo miro de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a sus palabras. — Tu... ¿crees que la magia pueda existir? — su pregunta sonaba seria. Parpadeo seguidamente para después sonreír ligeramente

_"Para mí...todos estos momentos en los que pasamos juntos, son como si fueran mágicos"_

—Creo que talvez pueda existir— contesto mirándolo con ternura al notar las migajas de scone alrededor de la boca del británico. Con algo de cuidado dirigió su mano a ese lugar y pasó sus dedos por la comisura de los labios ajenos limpiando los restos de aquel biscocho que su hermanito había preparado. Arthur al sentirlo se sonrojo de manera notable y parpadeo rápidamente sin saber que pasaba.

—¿Po—porque hiciste eso? — susurro anonado, Francis al darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente acababa de hacer se sonrojo al igual que el menor o probablemente aún más

—Tenias...tenías migajas de scones— se justificó con una ligera sonrisa. Arthur era definitivamente adorable. Tras varios segundos un tanto incomodos se levantó del sillón, dejando a Arthur aún sin saber cómo reacciones mientras el caminaba habia el armario de donde Arthur había sacado la película que estaban viendo. Lo abrió con curiosidad encontrándose con miles de películas, clasificadas por géneros y nombres. Todo el armario estaba repleto. —Dieu...sí que tienes muchos DVDs... te deben encantar las películas ¿no?

—S—si...— confirmó con la cabeza gacha, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Francis sonrió. Una idea surcando su mente... ya sabía a donde podía llevar a Arthur.

•••

Entro a la sala de cine que estaba iluminada tenuemente, guiaba al menor cogiendo su mano, dejándolo en uno de los asientos de la primera fila frente a la pantalla. Le entrego el tarro de pop corn y se dio la vuelta para irse a trabajar, pero el británico agarro su mano desesperadamente.

—No te vayas...— vio el ligero rubor en las mejillas del contrario y sonrió. Mira esto, regresare cuando acabe la película, tengo que ir a trabajar. — sonrió revolviendo el cabello del británico—

—Se te olvida que no puedo ver, Bloody hell— gruño un poco molesto, mientras soltaba el brazo del mayor.

—Entonces disfruta de la función escuchándola y come. —Arthur olió un poco la comida que tenía para saber de qué se trataba.

—No me gusta el popcorn dulce...— masculló algo resentido, Francis sonrió, ni siquiera lo había probado y ya decía que no le gustaba.

—Pruébalo, te va a gustar— rio para luego irse, en las tardes cuando no trabajaba en su restaurante le tocaba ir al cine a trabajar vendiendo la comida.

—Fucking wine bastard...me deja aquí y se va a quién sabe dónde...ni siquiera lo puedo seguir— murmuro dando una gran bocanada de aire, escuchando como la película daba comienzo.

•••

Un señor algo viejo caminaba por los pasillos del cine fumando tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras hablaba por teléfono, estaba tan distraído en su conversación que tiro el pequeño cigarrillo aún encendido al basurero y siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de que este contenía varios papeles, que poco a poco se iban quemando. Francis estaba en su puesto de trabajo, conversando con algunas chicas que habían ido con el objetivo de comprar algunos snacks para la función que iban a entrar a ver. Sirvió el pedido de las chicas en una bandeja y les entrego la comida.

—Adiós Francis— escuchó que decía una de las muchachas sonriéndole de manera coqueta. Sonrió, casi todas las chicas caían ante su belleza, lástima que su amor no lo podía ver, o si no se hubiese derretido al verlo, si, de seguro. Soltó una risa mientras pensaba en el británico, pero toda su felicidad se esfumo al escuchar la campana de incendios, en ese momento solo alguien se le vino a la mente... Arthur estaba en peligro.

Vio como todas las personas evacuaban de las salas de cine, siendo dirigidas por el personal de seguridad, paso esquivando y a veces empujando a la gente que salía de allí lo más rápido posible, él iba a la dirección contraria a los demás, Arthur debía estar en la sala, debía estar allí. Corrió lo más rápido posible y miro desesperado toda la sala de cine en busca del inglés, no estaba, Arthur no estaba allí. Salió corriendo, debía encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que el fuego se expandiera por todo el lugar

—¡ARTHUR! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que el otro le responda, más no hubo palabra alguna. Salió de allí y recorrió por los pasillos del gigantesco cine buscando desesperado al menor, las llamas se expandían cada vez más.

Arthur caminaba apoyándose en las paredes, tosió nuevamente, sentía que se estaba asfixiando y que el calor lo estaba quemando. No sabía en donde estaba, simplemente había salido de la sala donde anteriormente disfrutaba de la película hasta que esa campana sonó, odiaba ese ruido, siempre indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando...lo odiaba. Tosió nuevamente, el humo lo estaba ahogando y nublando su mente, parecía estar en el infierno...y después al igual que ese día el agua empezó a caer sobre él, empapándolo completamente y extinguiendo el fuego que lo asechaba.

Cayó al piso y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, en su mente recordaba todo el accidente en el que su familia murió, parecía estar en ese momento. Nuevamente estaba cayendo. Pero una voz se acercó para salvarlo, sabía quién era...

—¡Arthur! —escucho esa voz, estaba tras suyo, lo podía sentir, de repente cálidos brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor. El sentimiento se seguridad calentó su cuerpo, estaba protegido, esa voz lo había salvado de su infierno...ese hombre, era su salvador. —Perdón, perdón Arthur— se disculpaba el francés, abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—Idiota...— escondió su rostro en el hombro del mayor, intentando grabar su olor por siempre en su memoria, ese aroma único que solo le pertenecía a él. — ¿Qué haces? — se sintió un tanto aturdido al sentir al francés deshacer el abrazo para después tomar sus manos, jalándolo para levantarlo del piso.

—Vámonos de aquí, te llevare a casa— beso su frente con cariño antes de comenzar a caminar con él, sus manos bajando a entrelazarse. El pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de Arthur solo sirvió para hacerlo amar aún más ese momento. Ahora debían intentar llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, antes de que alguno de los dos se resfrié.

•••

Matthew estaba en la cocina de su pequeño hogar haciendo la cena, Clarie jugaba con sus peluches y muñecas corriendo por toda la casa, como siempre, era muy inquieta. Mientras cocinaba de repente escucho el timbre de la puerta. Se sacó su delantal y fue a abrir, encontrándose allí a Francis todo empapado y a un chico tras él, temblando del frio mientras se ocultaba en la espalda de su hermano.

—Matthew...— escuchó que lo llamaba el francés, haciéndolo salir de su breve shock

—¿Que te paso, Fran? ¿Hubo una guerra o algo? —pregunto preocupado.

—¿No oíste sobre el incendio en el cine? —pregunto algo molesto y resentido al ver como su hermano negaba su pregunta—Oh mes sentiments. ¿Tu hermano esta con su vida en riesgo y no te preocupas? ¿Que estabas haciendo? — reclamó con una mano ofendida sobre su pecho, sin verdadero resentimiento en su voz. Sabía que a veces Matthew pasaba demasiado ocupado, no podía culparlo.

—Estaba cocinando y cuidando a Clarie— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, su mirada viajando repetidamente de su hermano al chico tras él, que, hasta ese momento, no había dicho nada, ausente a la conversación. Parpadeo seguidamente, realización golpeándolo. Él no podía ver. 

Alzo sus ojos a los de su hermano buscando una respuesta, si era cierto lo que pensaba, y el mayor asintió. Su hermanito había sido más rápido en descubrirlo, él se había tardado años en darse cuenta de que Arthur era ciego.

—Él es un amigo, se llama Arthur— sonrió un poco, tomando la mano del menor para que saliera de tras suyo y no sea tan tímido. Matthew sonrió un tanto enternecido, Arthur era muy lindo, pese a parecer casi de la misma edad que su hermano.

—Ven, pasa Arthur, debemos cambiar tu ropa, te resfriaras si sigues con eso mojado— habló con suavidad, tomando la mano de Arthur del agarre de su hermano para dirigirlo dentro de la casa. Ya teniéndolo a su lado parecía ser de su misma altura.

—Y—yo me puedo cambiar solo— un sonrojo cubría las mejillas del oji—esmeralda. Matthew, como Francis lo habia llamado, seguía dirigiéndolo hacia un lugar desconocido, el agarre de su mano cálido en la suya.

—Entonces solo voy a mostrarte donde está la tina para que te des una baño en agua caliente y no te resfríes. —explico el menor, comprensivo. Sabía que si Arthur no se sentía cómodo con otra persona ayudándolo no debía forzarlo. Además, pese a que era ciego, el inglés irradiaba un aura de saber cuidar de su mismo sin ayuda de nadie. Parecía ser una persona muy fuerte pese a ser tan joven. Eso… era algo que de verdad admiraba.

Cuando llegaron frente a la bañera abrió enseguida tanto la llave de agua caliente como de agua fría, dejando que el agua tibia se llenara unos cuantos minutos. —Ven, puedes dejar tu ropa aquí, y en unos 8 pasos esta la tina, está llena de agua tibia así que te puedes relajar un momento allí. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunto explicándole todo con suavidad a Arthur, tomando su mano para indicarle donde estaban todas las cosas que podría necesitar.

—No...yo puedo hacerlo solo, gracias... —se encogió de hombros, agradeciendo con sinceridad la manera suave y paciente con la que el menor habia manejado toda la situación, en verdad estaba muy agradecido con él.

—Entonces me voy— sonrió caminando a cerrar el agua cuando la bañera ya estuvo mayormente llena. — Me llamas si quieres que te ayude en algo— Arthur solo asintió antes de escuchar la puerta cerrándose. Con cuidado de no caerse comenzó a sacarse la ropa mojada, dejándola donde Matthew le había indicado. No conocía ese baño así que debía tener cuidado por donde pisaba para no resbalarse. Tal como el menor lo habia dicho, a ocho pasos estaba la tina, podía sentir un ligero vapor caliente emanando de ella, y eso lo hizo proceder con mayor seguridad. Con cuidado entró, sintiendo el agua tibia envolverlo, era realmente relajante estar allí. Cerró sus ojos y se reclinó, hundiendo todo menos su cabeza en el agua completamente relajado. Estuvo así algunos minutos hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Arthur, aquí te dejo algo de ropa de Matthew, de seguro te quedara bien— sonrió mientras dejaba la ropa en el lugar donde se encontraban las toallas

—S—si— dijo algo nervioso, esperando que el francés no lo viera desnudo— ¿puedes salir? — pregunto tímidamente, pero algo demandante

—Oui, Monsieur— salió de allí dándole un pequeño vistazo al menor y riéndose un poco al ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se dirigió a la cocina viendo a Matthew servir los platos en el comedor mientras Clarie jugaba con sus muñecas y juguetes. Abrazo al canadiense por la cadera apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del menor.

—En vez de abrazarme deberías ayudarme a servir la cena— se quejó el canadiense un poco cansado.

—Oye, fui yo el que estuvo entre la vida y la muerte en el cine, no tú, petit...— sus palabras se acallaron al ver al británico salir del baño vistiendo la ropa de su hermano que le quedaba algo grande, y con los cabellos alborotados y aún mojados, se veía realmente hermoso

—Te queda muy linda esa ropa, si quieres te la puedes llevar. — ofreció Matthew alegremente mientras iba hacia el inglés, zafándose del agarre de Francis. — ven, vamos a comer— sonrió mientras lo llevaba hacia la mesa

—Wow...pareces un muñequito, Arthie— Clarie lo miro fascinada mientras se sentaba frente a él en la pequeña mesa que tenían en casa.

—Petite fille, ¿no tienes orgullo? Es tu primera vez viéndolo ¿no estas exagerando un poco tus halagos? — se rio al ver el pequeño mohín que hacia el británico al escucharlo.

—Pues no, así que me presentare— sonrió parándose para ir a lado del inglés. — Hola, me llamo Clarie Bonnefoy, la hermana menor de Francis. Gracias por juntarte con alguien tan desaliñado como mi hermano— se rio al ver la cara de resentimiento del francés— sé que esto es algo desvergonzado, pero, por favor cuida de mi hermano— miro sonriente al británico, el cual soltó una pequeña risa al escucharla, al igual que Matthew.

—Oye niña, que dijiste ¿tu hermanito Francis es qué? — pregunto fingiendo estar molesto— ¿acaso dijiste desaliñado? ¿no sabes cuánto glamour tengo? — se quejó mirando a la pequeña, viendo como esta sacaba su lengua en señal de burla. — tu... ven aquí, demonio— se levantó de la mesa para ir a coger a su hermana, pero esta corrió por la sala, mientras él iba detrás para alcanzarla, tenía que enseñare una lección a esa niña. Cuando la atrapo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que la pequeña se riera a carcajadas, Matthew también se reía al ver la escena, pero lo que más le asombro, y encanto, fue cuando escucho una pequeña risa proveniente del británico.

—Ya deténganse, Arthur debe tener hambre— Francis soltó a su hermana mientras esta dejaba de reírse e iba a la mesa para comenzar con la cena. Matthew cogió la mano del británico que sostenía el tenedor y fue indicándole el lugar donde se encontraba la comida con lentitud. — Empezando desde la izquierda hay galletas de chocolate, albóndigas de carne, arroz, pasta, pastel de vainilla y fresas...ah, también hay algo de scones, pero no creo que a un chico como tú le gusten— rio un poco, pero la respuesta que le dio el inglés lo sorprendió

—Si me gustan, me encantan los scones— sonrió un poco. Matthew miro acusadoramente al francés que simplemente desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, había sido descubierto,

—Clarie, ¿escuchaste eso? A Arthur le gustan mucho los scones— sonrió ladinamente el canadiense mientras miraba de reojo como su hermano mayor se sonrojaba.

—Así que por eso fue...— rio Clarie mirando a su hermano divertida.

—Por supuesto que fue eso— sonrió el canadiense, mientras Arthur parpadeaba seguidamente, no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunto el inglés algo desconcertado.

—¿Qué cosa que? La—la comida se está enfriando, coman rápido— tartamudeo bajando la cabeza y comiendo un poco de pastel, estaba avergonzado, su hermano y su hermana lo habían descubierto, ahora ya no podía ocultar el hecho de que amaba a ese inglés malhumorado y ciego. Escucho como Matthew y Clarie se reían y su sonrojo aumento,

—Debemos servir al gusto del cliente y que se yo, de seguro lo dijiste por eso— rio el canadiense divertido

—¿Originalmente te gustaban los scones? — pregunto entre risas su hermanita, les lanzo a ambos una mirada fulminante, pero ni así dejaron de reírse...a él no le causaba nada de gracia.

•••

Dejo a un lado el sexto cigarrillo que fumaba en el día, ya mismo se acababa la caja entera que había comprado por la mañana, eso lo frustraba. Tomo otro trago de wiskey, a veces agradecía tener una fuerte resistencia al alcohol, de no ser así ya muchas veces habría fallado en varias operaciones o investigaciones. Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina, sabía quién era.

—Pasa— dijo desde el balcón de la habitación, mirando distraídamente la noche estrellada de aquel día. Sintió como la mujer entraba y se sentaba en la sala de su oficina. Volteo a verla algo cansado.

—¿No iras hoy a casa? ¿Tan asustado estas de ver a tu hermano? — dijo la fémina mirándolo de reojo.

—Me asusta esa casa... por cualquier lado al que voy escucho las voces de mis hermanos, de mis padres...recuerdo claramente como cada uno decoro la casa con entusiasmo, sus cuartos y todo lo demás... los recuerdos me invaden y me molesta— gruño caminando hacia la mujer y sentándose frente a ella.

—No te has dado por vencido con la operación de Arthur, ¿verdad? — susurro clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de su jefe.

—¿De que estas hablando? — miro a la fémina sin entender

—Tal parece que Arthur ya no quiere hacerlo— bajo un poco la cabeza, sabía que eso era doloroso tanto para Scott como para Arthur

—Eso es imposible, él tiene que hacerlo— casi grito furioso, asustando un poco a la chica. — no me rendiré hasta que yo muera—

—Estoy siendo cuidadosa, porque si nos anticipamos, él podría salir muy decepcionado y herido— susurro con lastima. — pero hay un caso que estamos esperando— declaro, sorprendiendo al escocés.

—¿En serio? — pregunto algo ilusionado— se lo encargo mucho, doctora Jones— susurro desviando un poco la mirada, se sentía algo avergonzado de pedirle favores a aquella chica.

—Solo apoye muy bien a Arthur...él es un chico muy sensible— dijo antes de salir de allí, dejando a Scott completamente solo.

•••

Matthew llego con una bandeja de té a la sala. Sonrió al dejar la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro, Arthur parecía entretenido con entretenía con Clarie y Francis, escuchando un poco de la conversación que estaban teniendo Arthur y Clarie.

—Francis se parece a nuestro padre y a mí un poco, así que con ese gran rostro el me ayuda en la cocina a preparar los scones— sonrió mientras se sentaba a lado del británico.— es un gran chico después de todo— rio sirviendo las tazas de té en la mesita de centro.— no he dicho nada importante por el momento...él es mi hermano mayor, pero su tipo no es muy bueno— dijo algo pensativo, el inglés soltó una pequeña risa al escucharlo, al igual que Clarie

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, le parecía injusto que su hermano dijera que su tipo no era bueno.

—A pesar de que no estudia mucho, siempre saca las mejores notas, es apuesto y bueno en los deportes, siempre trae dinero a la casa e intenta que yo y Clarie no hagamos mucho, él es demasiado perfecto...es mi hermano, pero su tipo es demasiado molesto, así que no me gusta. No hay seres humanos con esas características ¿o si Arthur? — pregunto algo pensativo, el inglés soltó una risa al escucharlo, al igual que Francis.

—¿Hermanita, no tienes algo más que decir? — pregunto el francés con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi hermanito no está mal...pero honestamente sería un desperdicio para Arthur, el merece a alguien mejor— rio burlándose de su hermano— deberías pensar que eres afortunado porque él no te está viendo por completo.

—Esa es mi hermana, al igual que yo, no le gusta decir mentiras— sonrió mirando de reojo como las mejillas de su hermano se sonrojaban y su ceño se fruncía tan solo un poco. Soltó una risa divertido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pudo molestar a Francis de esa manera.

—Matthew, Clarie ¿en verdad van a seguir comportándose así? — hundió su rostro entre sus manos con un suspiro. No podía estar molesto con ellos, por mucho que lo estuvieran haciendo quedar mal en frente de la persona que amaba.

•••

De regreso a casa pasaron por un pequeño parque, en el cual se quedaron un momento sentados en una de las bancas, mientras disfrutaban de la noche cálida.

—Yo sabía que eras arrogante— soltó una pequeña risa mientras jugaba distraídamente con sus dedos, todo lo que había escuchado del francés le había divertido mucho.

—Oye, ¿No puedes llamarme maduro en vez de eso? — se quejó fingiendo resentimiento

—No...así que confórmate con eso— sonrió ladinamente y luego soltó un pequeño suspiro— me ha gustado en verdad tu familia...es muy cálida, así que desde ahora seré como tu hermano— rio algo tímido.

—No te puedo decir hermano— se quejó en un susurro, el inglés se sorprendió ante esas palabras

—¿Po—por qué? — Francis se sonrojo, esa era su oportunidad, era ahora o nunca, lo tenía que decir

—Es raro que alguien llame a su novio hermano— susurro sonrojándose un poco, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el menor ante su declaración

—¿! eh!?— casi grito, sin comprender bien las palabras del mayor.

—Que no puedo llamarle hermano a mi novio— lo beso en la mejilla rápidamente, dejando al británico tremendamente sonrojado

—¿C—con permiso de quien te convertiste en mi novio, wine bastard? — tartamudeo avergonzado, todo había pasado tan rápido... El silencio gobernó entre ellos durante varios segundos, hasta que el molestoso celular del francés interrumpió. Francis reviso quien era y se levantó para contestar, dejando al menor en la banca solo.

—Ma—Matthew hola— dijo con dificultad, sus nervios estaban de punta. — ¿Que—Que hacer qué? ¿Qué quieres decir que estamos haciendo? — pregunto sonrojado ante las palabras de su hermano— ¿Quién está tartamudeando? Yo no, yo no lo hago— rio nervioso, Matthew lo había descubierto. Arthur sonreía ligeramente al escuchar la conversación, no sabía porque, pero sentía una paz interior que nunca antes había tenido— Oye, petit, soy tu hermano—padre ¿no estas siendo muy malo conmigo?... ¿porque quieres hablar con él? Argh, ve a dormir temprano, tienes clases mañana— colgó la llamada algo nervioso, mientras guardaba su celular y regresaba a sentarse a lado del británico

—¿Qué ha dicho? — pregunto el de orbes esmeralda con curiosidad.

—Él dijo que Arthur Kirkland está siendo engañado— rio tomando asiento a lado del menor— él dijo que no seas mi novio, si no su hermano— sonrió al ver que el británico soltaba una risa— se ve que mueres de felicidad— vio como el inglés se paraba y se ponía casi frente suyo.

—Fran...yo lo hare— sonrió confiado, el mayor parpadeo seguidamente sin entender a lo que se refería— seré tu novio

—¿D—de verdad? — tartamudeo sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

—Así competirás a Matthew y a Clarie conmigo ¿verdad? — rio divertido

—Me suena muy impura tu razón de ser novios— se rio un poco, en el fondo sintiéndose algo triste...a pesar de que el menor había aceptado ser su novio, aún no sabía si él lo amaba también o no. Sintió las frías manos del contrario sobre su rostro.

—I love you...— esas palabras salieron de repente, y sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y tierno…el primer beso para ambos, y las primeras grandes emociones invadiendo sus corazones. Luego de algunos segundos el británico se separó sonrojado, ambos lo estaban. Francis sentía su corazón acelerado a mil por hora, sentía ganas de gritar, de saltar de la felicidad. La persona que por tantos años había amado le correspondía, ¡e inclusive lo había besado! Se paró de la banca y retrocedió algunos pasos y corrió un poco lejos de allí, asustando un poco al menor, pero todo su miedo se esfumo cuando escucho un grito de felicidad del mayor.

—¡Tengo un novio! —grito emocionado al cielo, esperando que su padre lo escuche, al igual que su madre, estaba realmente feliz. — ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur Kirkland es mi novio


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por ahora voy a subir esta historia sin editar, pero apenas me desocupe un poco de la Uni comenzaré a escribir los primeros capitulos nuevamente, ya que hay algunas cosas que no estan bien y es una historia que escribí cuando tenía 15 años, así que... los primeros capitulos no estan en la mejor calidad posible (comparados con los últimos)

A partir de ese día, habían comenzado a salir casi siempre, conociéndose más el uno al otro, saliendo a lugares tranquilos y caminando juntos mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Habían aprendido a amarse, en verdad. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente bajo el cielo nocturno, escuchando con un pequeño mp3 la canción favorita Arthur "Summertime Sadness" de Lana del Rey.

—¿Cuál es la cosa que más te gustaría hacer? — pegunto sonriendo un poco.

—Mmm...salto Bungee— contestó soltando una pequeña risa al sentir como el francés por un breve momento tembló.

—Saltar colgando de una sola cuerda ¿Por qué quieres saltar de un lugar tan alto como un edificio? Probablemente se siente como si estuvieses muriendo al saltar de un edificio— sus ojos detonaban algo de miedo hacia aquel deporte extremo...les temía a las alturas.

—Por eso quiero hacerlo, Porque voy a sentir que estoy vivo... — susurro con nostalgia mientras se apegaba más al brazo del mayor. Cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de Arthur, Francis se quitó el audífono que tenía puesto y se lo devolvió al británico.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto esta canción? — pregunto algo curioso, la letra de aquella canción era linda, pero algo triste.

—A mi mama le solía gustar, siempre que la escucho recuerdo a mi madre y a mi familia. — sonrió ligeramente, el galo pudo notar la nostalgia en esas palabras.

—Es una linda canción— sonrió revolviendo los cabellos del otro con delicadeza. — ve a casa, está haciendo frio— Arthur cogió su mano y dejo el mp3 en ella. No entendía él porque

—Quédatelo...así siempre que escuches esa canción me recordaras ¿verdad? — rio un poco al momento que Francis sonreía ampliamente.— además, puedes grabar algo si quieres que lo escuche y ahí me lo devuelves...tampoco te lo estoy regalando completamente— susurro con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

—Oui, mon amour— rio a luego depositar un beso en la mejilla del pequeño.

—Kiss me hard before you go (besame fuerte antes de irte)— pidió con un sonrojo en su rostro, apegándose al pecho del mayor, Francis lo vio sorprendido por un momento pero después unió sus labios en un beso apasionado, tal como el inglés lo había pedido, dejándolos sin aliento.

—Je t’aime (te amo)— le susurro al oído, sonrojándolo aún más. Arthur al sentir que el francés se separaba un poco de él se dio media vuelta para entrar a su casa. — bonne nuit (buenas noches). — al ver que el menor ingresaba a su casa se fue de allí a paso lento mientras miraba feliz el mp3 que le había dado y tocaba sus labios, sintiendo aún como si los labios del británico estuviesen con los suyos. Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio a un chico de ojos entre verdes y miel, y cabello castaño parado frente a él, parecía serio.

ººº

Siguió al italiano hacia un pequeño parque cercano al lugar donde se habían encontrado, era la primera vez que veía a ese chico en su vida. Se sentía intimidado ante la mirada del otro, lo veía con el ceño fruncido mientras recorría con la mirada su cuerpo de pies a cabeza —Tu... ¿sabes qué día es mañana, bastardo? — pregunto alzando una ceja

—Sí, es el día libre de Arthur en su trabajo— contesto con una sonrisa, más esta se borró un poco al ver el enojo en la cara del italiano.

—No, idiota. Mañana es su cumpleaños— masculló desviando la mirada un poco.

—Él no me lo dijo...— susurro sin creer que el menor no le haya dicho algo tan importante.

—Es porque él no ha celebrado su cumpleaños en muchos años...pero talvez este año quiera hacerlo contigo, por eso te lo aviso...

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber— sonrió coquetamente. Lovino rodo los ojos y suspiro.

—Si estas agradecido, haz que Arthur sea feliz mañana. Si lo haces llorar te mato— gruño como perro furioso. Francis tembló un poco ante eso y después noto el libro que el italiano tenía entre sus brazos

—¿Tú vas a ser...un policía? — parpadeo seguidamente mirando con atención el libro del menor.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? — masculló desviado la mirada.

—No es nada, me parece que ese trabajo va muy bien contigo— sonrió sinceramente, sin embargo para el italiano esa frase tenía doble sentido.

—Más te vale hacerlo feliz y cuidarlo, o te mato y te castro— gruño para darse la vuelta e irse de allí, dejando al francés solo.

ººº

Al día siguiente

Estaba ayudando al inglés a arreglarse un poco ya después de que se había cambiado con el hermoso conjunto que él había escogido. Por supuesto que tenía un gran sentido de la moda, era italiano y por ende sabía escoger bien la combinación de prendas. Termino de arreglar la corbata de su amigo y retrocedió unos pasos para poder verlo de pies a cabeza

—Has quedado como modelo, después de todo fui yo el que te vistió y arreglo así— rio un poco mirando encantado como había quedado aquella camisa beige con el pantalón jean combinado con botines cafés, y encima de eso iba un abrigo largo de un color más obscuro que la camisa.

—¿En verdad me veo bien? — pregunto un poco inseguro arreglando su cabello con los dedos.

—Ya te dije que sí, maldición— se cruzó de brazos algo ofendido de la falta de confianza— siempre te he vestido como modelo yo y siempre quedas bien—

—Gracias Lovino— sonrió ligeramente. El italiano asintió y vio al hermano mayor de su amigo entrar a la habitación, no le caía muy bien ese pelirrojo que parecía una chimenea andante.

—Hola Scott— dijo simplemente por cortesía mientras recogía sus cosas para guardarlas en el bolso que llevaba.

—Hola...— gruño el mayor pasando el umbral del cuarto y mirando de reojo como su hermano al sentirlo también se ponía de pie.

—Me voy Arthur— miro con una pequeña sonrisa al británico y salió de allí esquivando al escocés.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? — escucho que decía en un tono calmado.

—Si...me invitaron a la casa de un amigo— susurro algo tímido, se sentía intimidado por su hermano, ya que él nunca estaba en casa, pero justo había llegado cuando menos lo esperaba.

—Me gustaría conocer a ese amigo tuyo— hizo uso de su legendario sarcasmo mientras miraba como su hermanito tanteaba la cama para buscar su celular, y al encontrarlo lo guardaba en su bolsillo. — Arthur...— susurro bajando un poco la cabeza

—¿Si? — no entendía él porque del cambio tan repentino en la voz del mayor, parecía algo serio.

—Estamos esperando un caso... una persona quiere donar sus ojos, eres el primero en la lista, así que vamos a ver si pasa—

—Scott... ¿en verdad voy a poder ver nuevamente? — preguntó en un susurro. Scott lo miro sin comprender sus palabras, ya que hace mucho tiempo que Arthur ya se había dado por vencido con la operación, los donantes siempre cambiaban a último momento de opinión y el rubio muchas veces decía que no quería hacerse la operación.

—Sí, si podrás hacerlo, debes hacerlo— miro los ojos carentes de brillo del menor, le dolía mucho verlo así.

—Pero Scott... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Hay alguien a quien de verdad quiero ver...quiero ver cómo me mira, como sonríe, como se ve...yo... quiero poder volver a ver— su voz se quebró al instante, sabía que la posibilidad era de 1 en 10.000. De repente sintió los cálidos brazos de su hermano rodeándolo.

—Podrás ver...yo hare que puedas ver, te lo prometo...

ººº

"Happy Birthday to, You Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday Dear Arthur, Happy Birthday to You. From good friends and true, from old friends and new, May good luck go with you, and happiness too."

Al momento que la canción término de ser entonada todos aplaudieron para el británico que tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Ahora debes soplar la vela Arthie— exclamo emocionada la pequeña mientras los otros francoparlantes veían felices la escena. Arthur sonrió y soplo las velas del pastel, siguiendo con las viejas tradiciones de un cumpleaños, era la primera vez en 3 años que lo celebraba.

—¡Ahora vamos a comer! — sonrió el galo poniendo los cubiertos en las manos del británico. Arthur se acercó un poco al plato de comida frente a él y lo olio para saber de qué se trataba...recordaba claramente ese olor...

—Esto es...— susurro sorprendido.

—Roast beef— declaro el canadiense— Francis me dijo que lo hiciera, aunque no me parece muy apto para un cumpleaños, si quieres otra cosa la puedo preparar ahora— sonrió mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

—No, está bien, este plato me gusta... ¿está bien si empiezo a comer? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, no había probado un Roast beef en años

—Por supuesto, come Arthie— escucho que le decía el francés, y comenzó a cortar la carne que tenía servida allí, llevándose un pedazo de esta a la boca. De repente sintió como sus ojos se empañaban y la nostalgia lo invadía.

—¿No te gusto? — dijo preocupado el canadiense al ver la expresión triste del menor

—Sí, esta delicioso...es igual al que solía preparar mi madre...

ººº

—¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? — rio el francés al terminar de alzar los platos de la mesa, Arthur se había comido 2 porciones.

—Estaba delicioso— se defendió limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta que Matthew le había ofrecido. — Por cierto... ¿no tienen regalos para mí?— pregunto en un tono algo ofendido, pero solo diciéndolo de broma

—Este chico...pareces un recaudador de deudas— soltó una pequeña risa. Clarie se puso de pie y se acercó al inglés, dejando un pequeño objeto en sus manos

—Feliz cumpleaños Arthur— sonrió mientras veía como el chico recorría con sus dedos aquel objeto para saber que era. — ¿un llavero con mi nombre?— pregunto al darse cuenta de que era lo que la pequeña le había entregado

—Oui, es de color verde y las letras son doradas como el oro— sonrió felizmente describiendo su regalo.

—Es mi color favorito, thankyou— Francis revolvió el cabello de su hermana y se sentó a lado de ella en el sillón doble de la sala. — ¿Matthew, también tienes un regalo, verdad?— el canadiense se rio un poco ante el comentario del británico y fue un momento a su habitación, volviendo con una caja de un tamaño algo grande.

—Wow...— susurro Francis al ver la cajita de regalo del canadiense.

—Toma, ábrelo— sonrió mientras dejaba el paquete en las manos del menor. Arthur abrió la caja y pasó sus dedos por los objetos que esta contenía. Eran casetes, delineo las letras entendiendo los títulos de cada uno de ellos, eran nombres de comidas.

—Son para que aprendas a cocinar un poco— rio recordado el desastre que era Arthur al momento de cocinar. — Allí están todas mis recetas

—¿Incluso la del Roast Beef y los scones? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa

—Por supuesto— ambos soltaron una risa al unísono y Arthur cerro la cajita con cuidado.

—¿Y tú Francis? ¿Dónde está mi regalo? — pregunto en un tono exigente. El francés sonrió ligeramente ante esa pregunta.

—No tengo...—

—¿¡Qué!?— reclamaron Matthew y Clarie al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose de las palabras de su hermano mayor.

—Yo organice la fiesta y le desee un feliz cumpleaños con todo mi corazón ¿no es eso suficiente? — pregunto algo ofendido e intimidado ante las miradas furiosas de sus dos hermanos.

—¿Con todo tu corazón? ¿Acaso tu corazón vale ropa o libros? — dijo enojado el canadiense, mirando a su hermano decepcionado.

—¿En verdad no tienes ningún regalo para Arthur? — pregunto la pequeña enojada mientras el británico escuchaba todo algo incrédulo, en verdad esperaba recibir un regalo de parte de Francis.

—Ya dije que no lo tengo, si lo tuviera ya se lo hubiese dado— reitero en su defensa. Clarie enojada se levantó y cogió con su pequeña mano un poco de crema del pastel y la embarro en la cara de su hermano mayor.

—Francis tonto, tonto, tonto— grito antes de irse de allí enfadada. Matthew vio sorprendido todo mientras Arthur no entendía que pasaba

—¡Esta niña! Ha manchado mi hermoso rostro. Servilleta, quiero una servilleta— tanteo la mesa en busca de una, ya que no podía abrir los ojos por la crema que tenía en ellos. Su enojo aumento al escuchar la risa de su hermano menor.

—¿Q—que pasa? — pregunto sin comprender el británico.

—Clarie ha cogido la crema del pastel y la tiro en la cara de Francis— dijo entre risas el canadiense, hace tiempos que no veía algo tan gracioso

—¿¡En serio!? Quiero tocarlo— sonrió levantándose para ir donde el francés, sabía que estaba en frente suyo.

—No te acerques— pidió —rogo— el galo intentando encontrar algo con que limpiarse, pero sintió las manos del británico sobre su cara, embarrando aún más la crema que tenía.

—Me lo debes por no darme un regalo — rio restregando la cara del mayor y ensuciándolo más— Francis es un pastel feo— de repente el teléfono del menor comenzó a sonar y tuvo que dejar de molestar al francés y limpiarse las manos en el pantalón del francés. Se levantó y se fue un poco lejos de allí para poder contestar la llamada.— ¿hello?— dijo sin saber quién era la persona que lo llamaba, pero lo reconoció al escuchar su voz...era su hermano, Scott.— ¿Qué paso hermano?— pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta se borró completamente al escuchar la noticia que el escocés le había dado— E—entiendo lo que quiere decir...No tenía muchas esperanzas de todas formas— no sabía porque pero su voz estaba comenzando a quebrarse...Si, no se preocupe— susurro antes de colgar.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Francis ya con su rostro limpio.

—No es nada...parecía que podía haber un donante, yo soy el primero en la lista de espera...así que me dijeron que esperara un poco— dijo intentando parecer calmado. Francis y Matthew se asombraron al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿¡Puedes hacerte la cirugía!?— grito sorprendido el galo.

—Si...pero parece que el donante cambio de opinión— lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, le dolía decir eso...siempre pasaba lo mismo, se ilusionaba y después resultaba que el donante cambiaba de opinión...había aprendido a superar eso y a darse por vencido, pero no entendía porque esta vez le había afectado tanto.— Sucede todo el tiempo, no tenía esperanzas de todos modos— sonrió para no preocupar al canadiense y al francés que lo veían tristemente.— Voy al baño...— susurro dándose la vuelta, conocía ya bien la casa de Francis así que podía ubicarse solo donde estaba el baño, después de todo en los 2 meses que llevaban de novios ya había conocido por completo la casa del francés.

Entro al baño y se apoyó en el lavamanos, quedándose allí sin hacer ni decir nada, simplemente sintiéndose miserable, pero no podía llorar, no en esa casa llena de felicidad. Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y pasaba, caminando tras suyo, más no se movió de donde estaba, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado en ese momento. Sintió unos brazos cálidos alrededor suyo. Sabía de quien se trataba...la persona que en ese tiempo se había convertido en casi una madre para él.

—Arthur... puedes llorar....— dijo notando como el británico suprimía sus sentimientos.— las personas lloran cuando están tristes o enojadas...es por eso que existen los abrazos de madre— susurro acariciando maternalmente la mejilla del inglés, recordado como sabía consolar a Francis o a Clarie cuando lloraban, después de todo, el en todo ese tiempo había sido como una madre para su familia, a pesar de ser hombre tenía todo ese don y calor maternal que sus hermanos necesitaban y nunca tuvieron.

—A decir verdad...todo lo que dije era mentira— susurro con la voz quebrada el anglosajón— Que estoy bien...que no tenía muchas esperanzas...era todo mentira. De verdad deseaba que esta vez fuera de verdad.

—Lo sé...por supuesto que lo querías— susurro sintiendo el dolor de Arthur.

—Yo quería poder ver a Matthew, a Clarie y a Francis...de verdad quería poder ver— las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas sin darse cuenta y un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo.

—Podrás ver...yo sé que algún día podrás ver. Confía en mi ¿sí? — sonrió intentando consolar al mayor. — Cuando puedas ver ¿sabes que es lo primero que quiero mostrarte?— Arthur negó con la cabeza— A ti. ¿No sabes lo lindo que eres. Verdad? — rio ligeramente— Mi Arthur, aunque no recuperes la vista, eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un chico muy lindo, y que tu alrededor tienes personas que te aman en verdad— abrazo al mayor contra su pecho y acaricio sus cabellos delicadamente— por eso no debes estar triste ¿sí? — sintió finalmente como Arthur comenzaba a sollozar en su hombro... por fin estaba dejando salir todos esos sentimientos acumulados.

ººº

Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y después soltó el humo de este, relajándose un poco, pero aun así no desaparecía de su conciencia aquel gran peso que cargaba. Vio como Emily Jones se sentaba a su lado a acompañarlo.

—No puedo hacer esto todo el tiempo— susurro llevándose nuevamente el tabaco a su boca y después de algunos segundos boto el humo, talvez era por eso que el amigo de su hermano le decía chimenea viviente...— Desearía poder sacarme mis ojos y dárselos a el

—Ya falta poco...estoy segura de que sucederá este año— dijo mirando al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa— podría suceder mañana. Créeme que pronto pasara— una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro, lo presentía. — Tienes que ser fuerte ¿Cómo puede comportarse así un hermano mayor?— lo miro un tanto preocupada.

—Usted parece ser muy fuerte doctora jones— murmuro con sarcasmo, mirándola de reojo

—Por supuesto, las mujeres que tenemos hijos nos volvemos fuertes para protegerlos, yo siempre he sido fuerte ante todo por mi hijo— rio sin captar el sarcasmo en las palabras del escocés, que simplemente soltó un pequeño bufido.

ººº

Arthur se abrazó más al pecho del mayor para no caer de la motocicleta, no sabía a donde iban— ¿A dónde me llevas, frog? — pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—A darte tu regalo de cumpleaños mon petit— rio ligeramente, estaba feliz.

—Dijiste que no tenías nada para mí, mentiroso— gruño hundiendo su rostro más en la espalda del otro.

—¿Entonces no quieres tu regalo? — dijo ofendido por las palabras del menor.

—¡Si lo quiero! Cualquier cosa que me des me gustaría— rio apretando más su agarre para apegarse más al francés. El mayor parqueo el vehículo y lo ayudo a bajarse de allí, mientras escuchaba a una persona gritando a lo lejos y veía con temor al lugar que habían llegado...de no ser por Arthur no hubiese puesto un pie en ese lugar lleno de suicidas que se quieren lanzar de miles de metros de altura, siendo sostenidos solo por una soga ¡UNA!

—Bueno...lo peor que podía pasar es que me desmaye del susto al saltar— susurro con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué dijiste? — no había escuchado bien las palabras del mayor.

—Nada amour— rio nervioso mientras sacaba el mp3 que anteriormente Arthur le había dado y ponía los audífonos en los oídos del pequeño.

—Hasta que te diga cuándo, no puedes quitártelos ¿sí? — sonrió mientras ponía "Play" a la grabación que él había hecho hace algún tiempo.

ººº

Se escuchaba claramente el ruido de una cascada a lo lejos y los pajaritos cantando alegremente por el valle, creando un ambiente relajado. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo aquellos sonidos e imaginándose un bello paisaje en su mente

_"Está empezando el verano"_

_"Las hojas de los árboles son verdes, y el cielo es celeste"_

_"Puedes ver a las aves volar ¿cierto?"_

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa, increíblemente podía ver las aves volando en el cielo celeste como lo describía Francis. Todo lo que antes era negro, había tomado colores. Podía ver los árboles por todos lados, los pájaros de diversos colores y un hermoso valle.

Una canción suave y serena comenzó a sonar.

_"Estas parado cerca de un precipicio, que está pasando el puente y cerca nuestro hay un lago"_

_"El color del agua es turquesa"_

_"La luz del sol es tan brillante y cálida que da energía a nuestro día"_

_"Ahora, Vamos hacia el puente"_

ººº

Ambos se encontraban ahora listos para saltar. Ya las sogas habían sido amarradas a sus pies, y Arthur se había quitado los audífonos, pero aun así, podía seguir viendo el hermoso paisaje.

Francis miro hacia abajo y después deseo no haberlo hecho. En ese mismo segundo sintió su estómago dar un vuelco.

—Fran...— susurro alzando su mano hacia el cielo— puedo ver el viento— rio.

—B—bien...ahora vamos a saltar a ese viento— dijo con los nervios de punta, sentía que se iba a morir si saltaba desde esa altura.

—¿Estas Listo?

—Si—

Tomó la mano del británico entrelazando sus dedos y lo abrazo contra su pecho, abrazándose el uno al otro.

Y entonces se lanzó junto al menor al acantilado, mientras gritaba...

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Arthur!_

Grito cuanto aguanto su garganta, mientras abrazaba al menor con fuerza. Arthur sonreía felizmente. Había cumplido su sueño de saltar en Bungee. Abrió sus ojos...podía ver todo el paisaje descrito por Francis...

Milagrosamente no había muerto en el salto. Ahora salía del lugar junto a Arthur. Había comenzado a llover. Corrieron hasta un lugar cubierto, huyendo del aguacero que comenzaba a caer en Londres. Francis se sacó su abrigo y lo puso sobre el menor, para que cuando salieran se cubra de la lluvia.

—Vamos— sonrió. Entonces comenzaron a correr, a través de la lluvia.

ººº

Estaciono la moto en frente de la casa del británico y ambos bajaron. Ya era de noche. Francis a pesar de estar algo empapado se sentía bien, sentía una calidez extraña en el corazón. Latía rápidamente.

De repente se acordó de algo muy importante para él, un regalo que solo daría a la persona que amara de verdad. Toco su cuello sintiendo allí aquella cadena y se la saco, para ponerla en las manos del británico.

—¿Qué es esto? — pregunto parpadeando seguidamente.

—Es la cosa más preciada para mí, era de mi padre, me lo dieron cuando el murió hace 4 años, desde entonces esa es la cosa más importante para mí— Arthur toco aquel objeto sintiendo allí un silbato de plata. — Intenta soplar— el menor obedeció y llevo aquel objeto a su boca, y soplo, escuchando como este transmitía un sonido que se podía escuchar por todo el barrio. — Cada vez que me necesites, sóplalo— sonrió.

—¿Y tú vendrás corriendo hacia mí? ¿Cómo un superhéroe? — preguntó con un pequeño rodar de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto, seré tu héroe, mon petit— Francis revolvió su cabello, riendo. Entonces, sintió la mano del menor sobre su rostro, acariciando con delicadeza todas sus facciones, pasando sus dedos por la comisura de sus labios. El también acaricio el rostro del contrario, y ambos se acercaron aún más, hasta fundirse en un dulce y tierno beso.

—Francis...— susurro el británico cuando se separaron de aquel beso.

—¿Oui, amour? —

—¿Puedo pedirte otro regalo de cumpleaños? — pregunto algo tímido mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del francés.

—Está bien, estoy de buen humor, así que pídemelo— dijo abrazando al inglés con delicadeza.

—Nunca desaparezcas sin mi permiso ¿sí? ¿Me lo prometes? — dijo como una súplica, mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo aquel embriagante calor.

—Mm....no lo sé…— se rio para hacerle una pequeña broma al menor

—¡Oye! — reclamo frunciendo un poco el ceño, más nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa afloro su rostro al escuchar las palabras del francés.

—Está bien, te lo prometo. — acarició su mejilla y lo beso nuevamente, sintiendo ese dulce sabor de sus labios.— Prometo nunca irme sin tu permiso, mon petit lapin (mi pequeño conejo)


	5. Chapter 5

Entro a la habitación de su hermano algo enojado. Ya eran las 5:30 y no se despertaba, se atrasaría al trabajo y a la escuela si seguía dormido.

—¡Francis! — movió un poco al chico, que abrió los ojos con dificultad y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi querido Matthew, la persona que más amo— canturreo acariciando la mejilla del menor con delicadeza, el cual lanzo un pequeño bufido.

—Mentiroso… ya sé que pase a segundo plano, ahora amas más a Arthur— recalco con una pequeña sonrisa, obviamente el habia pasado al segundo lugar en el corazón de su hermano mayor.

—Tienes razón…lo amo, pero sigo amándote a ti también, ambos son dos tipos de amor diferentes— rio como si fuera un borracho, aún estaba medio dormido. — siempre te lo he dicho, hay 2 tipos de amour— Escucho que el francés tosía y tocaba su garganta adolorido. Preocupado acerco una mano al frente del mayor…estaba ardiendo en fiebre y parecía recaído y encima estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Francis…estas enfermo. — susurro asombrado, su hermano casi nunca se enfermaba ¡no se habia enfermado en 2 años enteros!

—Estoy bien, estoy muy bien— susurro intentando levantarse, pero el canadiense lo volvió a recostar.

—No estás bien. Debes quedarte en cama— recomendó tapando mejor al galo, pero este se destapo para sentarse nuevamente.

—Estoy bien, petit…tengo que trabajar— en verdad parecía sonámbulo

—Acuéstate y no hables, no iras a trabajar, tampoco a estudiar…te quedaras descansando hoy— ordenó serio, mirando a su hermano con autoridad.

—E—está bien…solo por hoy— masculló para luego volver a dormirse. Matthew lanzo un pequeño suspiro y salió de la habitación. Ese día tendría que trabajar él. salió de su casa poniéndose el pesado abrigo para cubrirse del frio. Tenía que hacer las entregas que siempre hacia su hermano en la madrugada. Se subió a la bicicleta y partió de la casa.

Iba parando frente a las casas dejando la comida empacada en los buzones, recogiendo los viejos tarros y guardándolos en la canasta de la bici. Entre eso paso por la casa de Arthur. Sí que era grande para vivir allí una sola persona…y peor si esa persona era ciega. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y dejo la comida en el buzón del menor.

—Espero que comas bien…— susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se iba de la casa. Ya esa era su última entrega en el día. Fue hasta el semáforo para cruzar hasta la próxima calle. Espero a que se ponga en verde y paso. Pero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un auto acercándose. Cerró los ojos fuertemente temiendo lo peor, mientras sentía al automóvil venir a una velocidad impresionante.

Suspiro profundamente…no habia pasado nada…el camión habia pasado casi rozándolo, sin hacerle ningún daño. No entendía por qué los carros iban a tanta velocidad en la madrugada. Continuo su caminada por la gran calle mirando hacia el cielo, estaba obscuro aún. Escucho unos ruidos acercándose y una luz cegadora cerca de él. Entonces sintió el impacto de su cuerpo chocando y perdió la conciencia

De repente…todo se tornó negro.

ººº

Entro rápidamente por aquellas puertas de vidrio automáticas que al sentir su presencia se abrieron con rapidez. Estaba cansado, ya no podía sentir sus piernas, pues habia corrido todo el camino desde su casa al hospital desde que recibió aquella terrible noticia.

Busco con la mirada apresurado a su hermanito, rogaba que estuviera bien, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

Entonces lo vio, allí en una de las camillas estaba acostado, se veía pálido y varias sondas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo.

—Ma—Matthew… —susurro con la voz quebrada al verlo así. Se acercó sintiéndose pesado, estaba temblando y sentía sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Unos doctores al identificarlo se acercaron a él.

—Señor… ¿es usted el guardián de Matthew Bonnefoy? — pregunto un hombre de cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados, aparentando una edad promedio de 25 años.

—S—si… ¿Q—que le paso? ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano? — pregunto al borde de las lágrimas con un nudo en su garganta

—Creemos que tuvo un accidente automovilístico— informo dando un pequeño suspiro— creemos que fue un choque y fuga, así que escuche los detalles del detective más tarde, es uno de los mejores detectives, así que puede estar un poco tranquilo en ese caso— sonrió ligeramente intentando de que el muchacho no se preocupe mucho— Por ahora su condición parece estar bien…Su presión sanguínea se ha estabilizado, así disminuye le velocidad de la infusión y asegura la sangre— informo el doctor dulcemente, para después cambiar a una expresión seria— pero, sus vísceras están sangrando, así que no sabemos cuándo su condición podría volverse peligrosa…tiene que entrar a cirugía rápidamente.— Francis tenía su mirada clavada en el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermanito— Tome, lea el consentimiento para la cirugía y fírmelo— el doctor le entrego algunos documentos y un esfero. Leyó rápidamente y firmo los papeles… si esa era la única forma de salvar a Matthew lo haría, lo haría sin importar cuanto costara.

ººº

Después de firmar los papeles los doctores habían accedido a dejarlo estar junto a su hermano. Su mano no quería soltar aquella muñeca delicada del canadiense, no quería soltarlo nunca.

—Fran—Francis…— escucho un susurro, era Matthew, ¡estaba despierto!

—Petit… ¿estás bien? ¿Puedes escucharme? — pregunto rápidamente, apretando más la mano del menor, en busca de su calor.

—Me estas apretando mucho…— murmuro aún con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración algo entre cortada.

—Esto… ¿Cómo diablos te paso esto? — reclamo un tanto molesto.

—Es solo que no tuve suerte…

—¿Te duele mucho? — pregunto con un notorio temblor en su cuerpo

—Por supuesto que duele. Acaso, ¿crees que no? — reclamo haciendo un pequeño puchero y mirando al francés un tanto molesto— fui atropellado por un auto. No es que tenga "huesos de dragón" como para que no me duela— dijo con un pequeño tono de sarcasmo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? — se preguntó a sí mismo. No sabía que iba a hacer si llegaba a perder a su hermanito. ¡Ni pensarlo! No podía perderlo…

—No estoy muerto aún, si no te has dado cuenta. No te preocupes— susurro cerrando nuevamente sus ojos, hablar en esa condición le dolía. — Francis...— susurro llamando la atención del mayor— esto solo lo digo por si acaso…—aclaro antes de comenzar a hablar, notando las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano— En caso de que algo vaya a salir mal…

—¿¡Mal!? ¿¡Que podría salir mal!?— casi grito enojado por las palabras del menor.

—Oyes, debido a que es difícil hablar en mi condición, no me interrumpas— reclamo mirándolo molesto, sí que se le hacía complejo hablar. — no sabes que podría pasarle a la gente ¿piensas que papa quería irse así?— pregunto poniendo como ejemplo a su difunto padre.— en cualquier caso… si no puedo despertar…

—¡Basta! No digas eso— reclamo el francés entre sollozos, el solo oír eso, le aterraba completamente.

—Te pido solo dos cosas…así que escúchame bien— dijo dando un pequeño suspiro. — te pido que cuides de Clarie…esta vez, sabes que definitivamente tenemos que ir a Estados Unidos— Francis asintió limpiando sus lágrimas para después ver nuevamente al canadiense— eres su hermano. Y también eres como su padre…

—P—porque me pides que la cuide si siempre dices que soy un mal chico— murmuro desviando la mirada. Matthew soltó una pequeña risa.

—Eso es porque eres tan perfecto, que a veces me siento mal…— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa— y tengo otro favor más que pedirte…— Francis volvió su mirada al menor, se veía algo serio— Mes yeux…mis ojos…quiero dárselos a Arthur— sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escucharlo, y después las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus ojos.

—¡Matthew! ¿¡Realmente vas a ser así!?— reclamo ante lo pesimista que era el menor

—No te enojes— rio acercando su mano al rostro del mayor y acariciándolo limpiando algunas de sus lágrimas— te dije que solo por si acaso— aclaro mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa, al mayor cogió su mano mientras lloraba, le destrozaba ver a su hermano así…

ººº

—Director…— llamo a la puerta el chico de ojos dorados, entrando sin esperar permiso alguno, conocía bien a su jefe, así que ni siquiera tenía que esperar a que le dé permiso para pasar.

—¿Qué pasa, Albert? — gruño apagando su cigarrillo y botándolo a la basura. Clavo sus ojos verdes en los del menor y noto como este sonreía ladinamente.

—Hay un donante— le entrego el documento al escocés, el cual abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquellos papeles, el donante especificaba que quería entregarle sus ojos a su hermano. Miro al doctor que estaba frente suyo, uno de los de mayor rango en el hospital. Exigió una explicación con su mirada. — Es el paciente del accidente automovilístico que vino temprano— informo bajando un poco su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es la condición del paciente en este momento? — pregunto seriamente, afilando su mirada.

—Los signos vitales son estables, pero su sangrado abdominal es severo— desvió la mirada hacia una de las fotos que tenía su jefe en su oficina, allí estaba toda la familia del escocés antes del accidente.— está en un estado en el que no podemos garantizar nada, incluso si hay una hemorragia cerebral o si el sangrado se vuelve más severo…nada va a parecer extraño si el paciente muere— aclaro sabiendo que esa era una de las únicas oportunidades y esperanzas que tenía su jefe para que su hermanito pudiera ver nuevamente.

—Eso no puede pasar— miro asombrado al director del hospital ¿Por qué…porque no aprovechaba la situación? — Date prisa y prepara la cirugía. Incluso así…no puedo permitir que nadie muera— masculló mirando seriamente a su subordinado.

—Entiendo… lo llamare cuando los preparativos de la operación estén listos— suspiro rendido dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

—Doctor Kraufftench…— susurro llamando la atención del menor, el cual volteo a verlo algo extrañado. — ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—Nadie— aclaro bajando su mirada al piso— no se lo he informado a ningún otro doctor… lo traje a usted tan pronto como lo recibí— informo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Albert, olvídate de esto también… tenemos que salvar al paciente primero— masculló. El doctor hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Fijo su mirada en una de las fotos en la que estaban él y Arthur de pequeños, un año antes del desastroso accidente que les cambio la vida… recordaba amargamente aquella época en la que el menor podía sonreír sinceramente…en el que sus vidas eran perfectas.

Flashback. —

Un florero de cristal fue lanzado bruscamente al suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Y después se escuchó un grito desgarrador en la habitación. Entro corriendo temiendo que algo le haya pasado al menor, viéndolo con dolor como tiraba las cosas que encontraba a su paso. Se acercó corriendo y cogió las muñecas delgadas de su hermano, parecía solo ser hueso… estaba tan delgado que podía sentir claramente los huesos a través de su piel.

—¡Debiste dejarme morir con mi familia! ¿¡Porque me dejasre vivir!?— escucho que gritaba desgarradoramente el británico. El menor se zafo de su agarre y lo cogió de la camisa con desesperación— Déjame morir… ¡déjame morir! ¡No quiero vivir! — gritaba con desesperación. —Déjame morir, Scott… te lo ruego… ¡No quiero vivir! — grito nuevamente, pero se calló al sentir un fuerte golpe en su rostro, que lo tiro al piso, para después sentir el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca. Su hermano le habia golpeado

—¿Dejarte morir? ¿Qué quieres decir con dejarte morir? ¡Eres un idiota! — le grito cogiéndolo de sus cabellos rubios. — Nuestra familia… ¿¡Sabes a qué precio te dejaron vivir!? Si, Arthur ¡Todos murieron simplemente para dejarte vivir! — le grito tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza, obligándolo a levantarse del suelo con dolor, habia caído encima de los pedazos de vidrio del florero que habia roto anteriormente. Miro como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de aquellos ojos vendados del menor, y pronto escucho como intentaba acallar los sollozos que salían de su alma. Se habia pasado con sus palabras. Miro la ropa de su hermano, estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre que caía por las rodillas y las piernas lastimadas del menor. Abrazo a su hermano, sintiendo el notorio temblor del pequeño cuerpo. — Lo siento… Lo siento Arthur…

Fin del Flashback.

soltó un largo suspiro escucho luego como el radio transmisor del cuarto sonaba.

—Señor, los preparativos para la operación están hechos— esas palabras lo helaron instantáneamente… quería que su hermano volviera a ver, pero no quería tener que asesinar a nadie… no lo haría. No importaban sus deseos personales, no quería que ninguno de sus pacientes muera.

ººº

Bajo con cuidado las gradas de la entrada de su casa para luego salir a recoger la comida que estaba en su buzón. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al oler la comida, era uno de sus platos favoritos, Fish and chips, y también había scones. Cerró el buzón y entro nuevamente a su casa. Dejo la comida en la mesa y fue a la cocina por algunos cubiertos para comer.

—Matthew sí que cocina rico…— susurro mientras se sentaba y probaba uno de los scones.

—¡Arthur! — escucho ese grito tras suyo, haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco por el susto.

—¿Q—que haces aquí, Lovino? — pregunto mientras continuaba comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención al italiano.

—Llamaron del hospital, dicen que hay un nuevo donante— sonrió sentándose a lado del británico, el cual suspiro profundamente

—¿De nuevo? Va a ser para nada, de todos modos— dijo rendido mientras continuaba con su desayuno. Sintió un ligero golpe en su cabeza.

—¡Oye, muchacho, no murmures cosas tan pesimistas! — le regaño algo molesto. — Dios. Lo que el acaba de decir, por favor bórrenlo inmediatamente— rezo juntando ambas palmas de sus manos, y después miro afiladamente al menor, que tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. — Pide perdón también— lo codeo intentando que el británico también rezara, pero era algo casi imposible, lo sabía bien. — bueno, me voy a empacar tu ropa y lo que necesites— dijo dejando al menor solo en el comedor. Arthur suspiro resignado y cogió su celular, marcando el número 3. En seguida apareció el número telefónico de Francis y el teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicando que la llamada estaba siendo ejecutada.

_"Por favor deje un mensaje…"_

Chasqueo la lengua enojado y colgó. ¿Por qué no le respondía? Llamo nuevamente, algunas veces, y siempre salía lo mismo… Francis no le contestaba. Por lo menos le dejaría un mensaje de voz…

—Francis…soy Arthur. Si no me contestas es porque debes estar ocupado…así que…no es nada, Bye— se despidió colgando nervioso, no servía mucho para hacer mensajes de voz. Volvió a llamar, debía dejar otro mensaje…

_"En realidad, Francis… Estoy un poco nervioso"_

Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, hace poco que Matthew entro a la sala de operaciones. Estaba realmente preocupado por su hermano

_"Hoy, puede que alguien me de sus ojos… y como ves, debo esperar la confirmación"_

Afilo sus ojos agarrando con cuidado el bisturí y cortando en línea recta el abdomen del paciente, viendo en seguida el problema interno en los órganos del rubio.

_"Si voy a conseguir lo que quiero… alguien tiene que perder su vida. Eso significa que debo desear que alguien muera"_

Una pantalla en la habitación mostraba el ritmo cardiaco del paciente, el cual era controlado por las enfermeras.

Señor…su presión sanguínea está disminuyendo. Está en 80 sobre 60— informo asustada una de las enfermeras

— ¡Su hemorragia es muy seria! — informo uno de los doctores que lo acompañaban en la operación.

60 sobre 40

Si baja más, puede terminar con un paro cardiaco. — inútiles… no estaban haciendo más que desesperarlo y distraerlo de la operación

_"En verdad, me odio a mí mismo por anticiparme"_

Empiecen a aspirar la sangre de la hemorragia— ordenó apresurándose a terminar la operación. No podía dejar que su paciente se muera, nunca se lo perdonaría.

_"Francis…al menos tu…incluso aunque yo sea este tipo de persona, no me odies"_

Cerro el libro que anteriormente habia estado leyendo, terminando de delinear las letras que daban el final al libro "The end" ahí habia acabado. Suspiro profundamente…tal vez…si esta vez era de verdad, dejaría de leer aquellos libros para ciegos que su hermano siempre le compraba, eran cuentos infantiles que a él le gustaba mucho leer…se los habia leído cientos de veces cada uno de ellos. Cogió su celular nuevamente… Francis no le contestaba…

_"Eso sería un millón de veces peor que nunca volver a ver"_

Alzo la mirada cuando vio al equipo médico salir de la sala de operaciones, en la cabeza iba un hombre de aproximados 30 años, el cual parecía irritado.

—Doctor ¿Cómo resulto? — pregunto parándose y corriendo apurado hacia los doctores, rogando que todo haya salido bien. Sin embargo un sentimiento de tristeza cruzo por su corazón al ver que aquel hombre de ojos verdes lo ignoraba y pasaba de largo. Sin embargo el doctor de cabellos azabaches que lo habia tendido antes paro frente a él y le sonrió dulcemente.

—Aunque todavía no podemos saber los resultados, fuimos afortunados. — declaro, el francés dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio

—Entonces. Ahora él está bien ¿verdad? — pregunto aún preocupado, pero sintiendo una extraña paz interior al ver que el doctor asentía. — gracias ¡Muchas gracias!— agradeció haciendo una reverencia a los doctores, repitiendo reiteradamente aquellas palabras de agradecimiento.

—Debería agradecerlo al Director… si no hubiera sido por él, la operación hubiera fallado— dijo el doctor con una ligera sonrisa. Francis volteo a ver a aquel hombre que parecía serio y distante, y se apresuró a ir hacia él.

—¡Doctor! — grito para llamar su atención, deteniendo el caminar del escocés, el cual volteo a verle con cara de pocos amigos— Muchas gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hermanito— dijo haciéndole un pequeña reverencia al mayor

—Doctor Albert— llamo el escocés mirando de reojo al adolescente frente suyo.

—¿Sí? — pregunto regresando su mirada a su jefe.

—Muevan a este paciente al cuarto piso— ordenó seriamente mientras se retiraba de allí, el de ojos dorados pestañeo seguidamente y después una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro— como diga, director…

ººº

Francis miraba asombrado aquel lugar, era un cuarto amplio y lujoso. Una habitación VIP en el hospital. Eso sí que le saldría caro…además del costo de la operación ahora el costo del alojamiento. Cuando Matthew se despertará le reclamaría por ser tan imprudente y salir en la madrugada a la carretera.

—Las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos estaba llenas, así que el director pidió que los lleváramos a las habitaciones VIP— aclaro el de ojos dorados— pero no se preocupe por el precio, Scotty ha decidido dejarles esto gratis— sonrió ampliamente

—Muchas gracias— suspiro aliviado, por lo menos ya no tendría que pagar el alojamiento. Miro de reojo a su hermanito, estaba recostado en la amplia cama de la habitación, algunos tubos y sondas estaban conectados a su cuerpo, además del suero que lo mantenía vivo y una mascarilla respiratoria que le brindaba oxígeno a sus pulmones.

—El paciente despertara en un día máximo… su cuerpo necesita recuperarse de la operación, así que si gusta puede ir a cambiarse de ropa o a desayunar— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, notando que el francés llevaba un pantalón de pijama celeste y una sudadera blanca.

—A—ah sí…— susurro algo avergonzado por la ropa que llevaba, habia ido corriendo al hospital apenas lo llamaron, incluso su fiebre habia desaparecido por la desesperación. Y ahora que caía en cuenta…se habia olvidado de alguien muy importante en casa…

¡No habia llevado a Clarie a la escuela!

Cuando vio que los doctores se retiraban de allí, se acercó al canadiense y deposito un beso en su frente antes de irse.

ººº

—Señora…el chico se está retirando ahora mismo.

—Procedamos con el plan… el paciente no debe despertar, o si no…

—Recordara como fue el carro y nos podría demandar.

—Si…ahora comencemos.

Guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su bata blanca y se dirigió a la habitación 342 en el cuarto piso. Ahí terminaría su trabajo.

Entro a la habitación mirando levemente al chico allí recostado, parecía ser joven aún, sin embargo, nada de remordimiento lleno su frio corazón. Se acercó y puso rápidamente una intravenosa en el muchacho, insertando a su cuerpo una extraña sustancia. A los pocos segundos vio como el ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a decaer…Su trabajo estaba terminado. Se retiró de allí rápidamente sin que nadie notara su presencia, todo habia sido un éxito.

Scott parpadeo seguidamente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del cuarto piso del hospital, creyó haber visto a alguien pasar por allí, pero de seguro simplemente era su imaginación, producto de la frustración y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Ignoro todo y siguió caminando con tranquilidad, hasta que el sonido de la máquina de cálculo cardiaco decayendo lo alerto.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ingresar a la habitación… allí estaba el paciente que recién acababa de operar. Estaba seguro de que todo habia salido bien. Entonces… porque cada ver se iba apagando el corazón de ese chico. Un agudo sonido indico que el corazón dejo de latir.

—No…— susurro acercándose a paso lento y algo tembloroso, estaba anonado, era la primera vez que perdía a un paciente. No. No podía perderlo…o talvez…

Se apresuró a presionar el botón rojo del teléfono en la habitación para alertar a los demás doctores y que vengan corriendo al cuarto. Sin perder más tiempo descubrió el pecho del paciente y empezó a hacer RCP, intentando rehabilitar su corazón con desesperación. No podía morir…una persona como él no podía morir, no lo permitiría.

ººº

Entro al hospital con una pequeña maleta. Allí llevaba algo de ropa para Matthew y su osito de peluche que siempre andaba cargando a cualquier lado. Estaba feliz, por fin todo el susto habia pasado, podía saber que su hermanito estaba bien. Eso habían dicho los doctores, pero al llegar al cuarto piso su corayón se encogió con un mal presentimiento. 

Se hizo a un lado enseguida cuando vio a un grupo de paramédicos corriendo apresurados hacia una de las habitaciones. Todos parecían desesperados y el pasillo se encontraba en un caos. No... no entendía porque. Parpadeo seguidamente y siguió a paso lento con curiosidad a los doctores. Se detuvo en seco al ver a donde entraban, y el mal presentimiento creció mil veces en su corazón. Era la habitación de su hermano.

Cuando sus ojos cayeron en la escena frente suyo, se quedó paralizado. La maleta que cargaba cayó al piso en un golpe sordo, z su mente se quedó en blanco.

Allí estaba, el doctor pelirrojo y de ojos verdes haciendo reanimación cardiopulmonar. La pantalla que indicaba el rítmo cardiáco de su hermano ahora daba un agudo sonido ensordecedor, la linea manteniendose recta pese a la descarga electrica que había sacudido su cuerpo. 

—Doctor, deténgase…ya es demasiado tarde— informó una enfermera mirando con preocupación a su jefe, que no se daba por vencido ya luego de los cinco minutos recomendados.

—Señor Matthew Williams, dieciseis años, 3 de febrero, 11:09 am… es la hora de su muerte— susurro uno de los doctores mirando funebre la escena. Nunca antes habían visto a su jefe con esa expresión de dolor y desesperación.

—¡No! Aún no está muerto! no puedo darme por vencido, aún puedo… ¡aún puede vivir! — grito histérico aumentando la presión del RCP. — Regresa…! DEBES REGRESAR! —su puño cazó en un golpe contra el pecho inerte del rubio, — ¡Regresa! — nuevamente empezó a golpear el torso de aquel chico, tan joven, tan pequeño, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no despertaba?

—¡Deténgase! — escucho un grito tras suyo, y en seguida sintió su muñeca ser sujetada con fuerza. Si giró enojado a ver quién era, pero, el rostro con el que se topó lo dejó helado. Los ojos azules lo miraban con dolor. Era el hermano de la persona ahora inerte en la cama de la habitación. — Debe detenerse… S'il vous plaît…— se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al notar que esos ojos contenían lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Toda la habitación se quedó en silencio, nadie podía decir nada.

El escocés se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y se fue de allí, aumentando la tensión del lugar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al ver a su hermanito…estaba muerto…su pequeño hermano estaba muerto.

—Mi sentido pésame…— susurro uno de los doctores mientras ponía una sábana sobre el canadiense para taparlo y así dar su fin.

—Espere…— pidió limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano— aún no lo haga…déjennos a solas un momento…yo mismo lo hare— su voz se quebró en aquel momento y vio como los doctores salían cabizbajos de allí, dejándolo solo con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Se acercó y acaricio la mejilla del canadiense…estaba frio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, sin embargo sonreía a su hermano dulcemente. Cogió la pequeña mano del menor con desesperación— no quiero que te vayas… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti ahora? —

_"_

_Vive…solo haz eso y yo seré feliz"_

—¿Cómo voy a vivir de ahora en adelante? Tonto… me dejas todas las responsabilidades ¿Cómo voy a cuidar solo a Clarie? — acaricio el cabello y el rostro de su hermano, delineando con dolor todas sus delicadas facciones. Entonces…ya no aguanto más, su pequeña sonrisa se deformo por completo. Los sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta y las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

¿Por qué tú también me abandonas?...

ººº

Dio otra profunda calada al quinto cigarrillo del momento. Habia salido al patio del hospital a relajarse un poco, pero su conciencia no se lo permitía… no podía estar tranquilo después de lo que acababa de hacer. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en aquel francés que salía cabizbajo del hospital, sus ojos se veían algo hinchados producto de las lágrimas. Ese chico venia hacia el

—Doctor…— esa voz… el francés agarro su mano y lo congelo nuevamente, no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto ese muchacho. Miro con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas al menor, que forzó una sonrisa en medio de todo su dolor— Gracias…. Nunca olvidare que usted hizo ese intento…Merci beacoup…— susurro con la voz quebrada, pero aun así mostrando una sonrisa amable, como las que anteriormente le daba a su hermanito. Se soltó del agarre del galo y camino al interior del hospital, escuchando con dolor los sollozos de aquel hombre… no entendía por qué le dolía tanto a él también. Ingreso a su despacho y allí en la soledad, se derrumbó. Cayo al piso y una solitaria lagrima cayo por su mejilla… estaba llorando.

ººº

Esa misma tarde, después de retirar a Clarie de la escuela, se habia llevado a cabo el velorio. Todos sus compañeros del colegio estaban presentes allí, dándole el pésame por la muerte de su hermano. Soportó las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermanita en brazos mientras ella lloraba en su pecho. Después de dos horas allí, la iglesia se habia vaciado, solo estaba el sentado en una de las primeras bancas mirando el ataúd en el altar, rodeado de rosas, se veía hermoso y a la vez triste. Escucho los pasos de una persona entrando a la iglesia, y ese hombre se sentó a su lado en silencio.

—Es difícil ¿no?... también es difícil para mí— comenzó de manera suave el albino, tomando un trago de la cerveza que llevaba en su mano. Sin embargo, no respondió nada, no quería hablar. Pese a que ese hombre era su amigo, estaba tan destroyado que sentía que se quebraría por completo si hablaba. —Los resultados de la autopsia aún no han salido oficialmente, pero los revise, y como se esperaba…no hay nada especial aparte de las complicaciones del accidente. Tomé las pertenencias de la escena, las examine pero…no hay rastros de huellas digitales— bufo echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos con un tinte aún más rojo porque, sí, había llorado. Verdamnt.— Esto sí que es complicado, era muy temprano en la madrugada en una carretera desolada… y no hubo ningún testigo confiable— masculló fregando sus ojos, estaba cansado por todo el trabajo que habia tenido que hacer, el ser detective era complicado, más aún si nadie le confiaba la información necesaria solo porque aún era un novato.— Todo esto se está volviendo un dolor de cabeza.

—Él dijo que era un auto azul…— respondió Francis desviando la mirada del ataúd de su hermano. —Uno realmente costoso... Podría ser posible que haya sido el auto de algún extranjero— Gilbert suspiró, lanyando una risa amarga.

—Pero en la madrugada un auto negro podría lucir azul, eso nos complica las cosas— su mirada se posó en el ataúd del altar de la iglesia. — Tenemos que siquiera saber uno de los números de la placa, el número de autos extranjeros en Londres es demasiado. Esto va a ser difícil— su mirada se afilo y continúo bebiendo para calmar su sed.

—Entonces… ¿está diciendo que no podrá atrapar a la persona que mato a Matthew? —su garganta se cerró de manera dolorosa y sus puños se apretaron con impotencia. Por lo menos quería que atraparan al asesino a su hermano, lo quería tras las rejas. Eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Matthew. 

—No estoy diciendo que no podre encontrarlo, solo que será algo difícil, nada es imposible para mí— se quejó al ver la poca confianza que el francés le tenía. Si, aún era nuevo en el negocio, pero haría todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable del choque y fuga. —No me daré por vencido…— miro nuevamente al ataúd y cerró los ojos— después de todo, Matthew era una persona especial para mí, siempre vivía comiendo lo que el preparaba— una sonrisa afloro su rostro— Voy a atraparlo ¿sí? Tsk, lo atrapare, mein Freund…—intentó sonreir de manera reconfortante, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del frances en forma de apoyo. Definitivamente no lo dejaría solo en eso.

ººº

Se acostó en su cama y nuevamente toco el silbato que Francis le habia regalado. ¿Por qué no le contestaba aún? Ya habían pasado horas desde que lo llamo y le envió miles de mensajes y él no le contestaba. Cogió su celular y volvió a llamarlo, pero salía al buzón de mensajes.

—Tsk…wine bastard…— masculló dejando el teléfono a un lado.

—¡Arthur! — escucho al italiano, sabía que estaba cerca suyo, y lo escuchaba jadeando como si hubiese venido corriendo. — Lo obtuviste…vas a ser operado— su voz sonaba alegre— quieren que vayas al hospital ahora mismo— sintió como lo jalaba fuera de la cama, haciendo que se levante.— no te quedes parado, apura yendo a mi auto, está afuera— ordenó mientras cogía las maletas que habia preparado para su amigo anteriormente. Arthur sin embargo aún estaba triste. El francés no le respondía aún. Sintió como el italiano lo llevaba fuera, al fin podría ver… al fin podría ver a esa persona que tanto amaba.

Francis…

ººº

Entro a su casa con su hermanita en brazos, se habia quedado dormida. Dejo a la pequeña en su habitación como antes lo hacía Matthew…

—Je t'aime… Ma Petite— susurro acariciando la cabecita carente de cabello de Clarie antes de salir de la habitación. Sus pies se sentían de plomo, z su vista estaba tan nublosa que sentía que se desmayaría a cualquier momento. Inconcientemente sus pasos se detuvieron frente al cuarto que antes le pertenecía a su hermano. Entró, y enseguida el unico aroma de su Matthew lo golpeo, sacando un jadeo roto de su garganta. Todo parecía tan normal, la cama arreglada, los libros ordenados de manera nitida en la estanteria llena de cuadros familiares. Era como si nunca se hubiese ido, como si él aún estuviese ahí. Pero no estaba. Nunca iba a regresar. 

Conteniendo un sollozo regresó su mirada a las fotos en la estantería. Allí entre todas, estaba una de sus favoritas. Esa que enmarcaba a su mamá con un vientre de ya ocho meses, a tan solo semanas de dar a luz, y su padre abrazando su vientre con felicidad. Esa había sido su última navidad juntos, z todos se veían tan radiantes. Matthew estaba abrazando a su mamá de igual manera y su papá estaba abrazandolo a él con tanto cariño que lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar. Ahora todo eso era tan solo viejos y preciados recuerdos. Momentos que no podría recuperar

¿Cómo haría de ahora en adelante para vivir? No lo sabía.

—Me dejaste con demasiadas responsabilidades sobre mis hombros… Matthew— susurro delineando la figura de su hermano en la foto. Quería volver a sentir esos cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo, indicando que siempre lo apoyaría y lo cuidaría, pero ahora ya no estaba más allí. Sentía que se estaba muriendo poco a poco.

Nuevamente se hacia esa pregunta. "_¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?"_ No sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo mantener solo a su familia, como criar solo a Clarie. Los recuerdos de cuando estuvieron los últimos momentos juntos en el hospital pasaron por su mente. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle escuchado, de haberse enojado con el cuándo lo reprendía si hacia algo mal, de a veces ignorar a su hermano y dejarlo a un lado, y el no haber aprovechado bien el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Cayo a piso sin poder mantenerse en pie, un sollozo rompiendo libre de su garganta. Ahora ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse

Je suis Désolé…

ººº

Ayudo a Arthur a recostarse en la cama de la habitación que le habían preparado en el hospital. Tendría que esperar algún tiempo hasta que lo llamen a cirugía, sin embargo se sentía feliz por su amigo… al fin podría volver a ver. Arthur también parecía estar feliz, aunque no lo demostrara e intentara pcultarlo, sabía que estaba emocionado también.

—Lovino… ¿me pasas mi teléfono? — pidió Arthur tapandose con las sabanas de la cama, la ropa de hospital que traía puesta no era nada abrigada para estar en invierno. Debía decirle a su hermano que cambiara eso, pero primero, tenía algo más importante que hacer.

—Si, si— Lovino tomo el celulár de la mesa de noche y lo puso en las manos del menor, notando enseguida como si expresión caía al pasar sus dedos por la pantalla del celular. Alyó una ceja sin comprender porque se veía tan triste, pero las palabras que dijo a continuación lo explicaron todo. 

—Francis… no ha llamado ¿verdad? — bajó su cabeza en un suspiro. No entendía por qué el francés no le contestaba, solo sabía que eso le causaba un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Tal vez… ¿preocupación? No lo sabía bien.

—Si lo hubiera hecho te lo diría de inmediato— se encogió de hombros el italiando, frunciendo en ceño sin comprender— ¿Qué diablos estará haciendo ese bastardo pervertido que no te llama ni una sola vez? — masculló golpendo con fuerza el piso con su pie, desquitando su enojo. — ¿¡Acaso te está engañando!? Si es así lo matare y lo castrare con un hacha…

—Lovi… creo que tienes que irte ahora— interrumpió Arthur rodando los ojos. Sabía que Francis nunca sería capaz de eso, pero muy al fondo la semilla de la duda se implantó ante las palabras de Lovino, pero... no, era imposible. — Tienes un examen importante, no quiero que te atrases por mi culpa…— suspiro encogiendose de hombros. No quería quedarse solo, pero no quería que Lovino reprobara alguna materia por su culpa. 

—Está bien, está bien, che palle…— masculló recogiendo su mochila del colegio. Ya había faltado las primeras horas, y de no ser por ese maldito examen no tendría sentido ir, pero sabía que Arthur lo obligaría como fuera.— Yo hare bien mi examen, así que prométeme que tu saldrás bien de la cirugía— amenazó, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del menor con firmeza. 

—Si, si…— rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. — Ahora ve, no pierdas el año por mí— el italiano bufo cansado y se fue de allí, dejándolo solo. Arthur suspiró, esperando unos minutos para asegurarse de que nadie se encontraba cerca, y volvió a llamar a Francis…

ººº

Entro a su habitación con pesadez y se tumbó en la cama sin fuerzas. Sentía que sus ojos ardían de tanto que habia llorado ese día, y su cuerpo estaba tan pesado como el plomo. Estaba tan entumecido que ni siquiera pudo sentir su cabeza chocando contra el espaldar de su cama. Solo quería desaparecer, tan solo por un momento. Quería estar solo, olvidar todo lo que había pasado en tan pocas horas, como su vida se estaba derrumbando por completo.

El vibrar de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonaba de manera insistente sobre su mesa de noche. Con un suspiro, lo tomó, contestando sin saber quien era, pero enseguida reconoció la voz.

—Abuela... — escucho la voz de la mayor sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su llanto y esa pregunta que aún dolia demasiado en su pecho.— Si… el ya no está aquí…murió esta mañana— se le hacían tan difíciles decir esas palabras, que sentía que se ahogaba. Su abuela comenzó a hablar sobre otro tema, uno que muy bien conocía, y le causaba dolor también— Sí, lo sé— dijo en casi un susurro— Si Clarie no va esta vez, será difícil para ella, el cáncer se irá aumentando al pasar del tiempo… No te preocupes, grand-mère (abuela), iremos tal como lo planeamos anteriormente. No puedo dejar que la enfermedad siga creciendo.— escucho las últimas palabras de despedida de la mayor y colgó la llamada. Pero al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron atónitos al ver que tenía 28 llamadas perdidas y 14 mensajes de voz… todos de Arthur. Su cuerpo se paraliyó por completo… se habia olvidado de su celular, y no habia ido a ver a Arthur en todo el día. Habia pasado en el hospital y luego en el funeral. Vio el último mensaje que habia llegado, hace media hora, y su corazón se detuvo. Se apresuró y salió de casa a toda prisa. Tenía que correr, lo más rápido posible. Tenía que llegar al hospital antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

_"Francis… me van a operar"_

Corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello, esquivando a las personas que caminaban por la calle con gran agilidad.

_"Estoy en el hospital ahora… estoy asustado."_

Espero a que el semáforo cambiara a verde y cruzo corriendo, no le faltaba mucho para llegar.

_"Pero, creo que si estuvieses esperándome afuera, no sentiría tanto miedo"_

Al entrar al hospital fue a preguntar en que parte operarían a Arthur, y apenas obtuvo una respuesta, no esperó. Comenzó a correr sin importar las reprimendas y gritos de los doctores y enfermeras.

_"Francis, no me dejaras solo en esto ¿verdad?"_

Scott miró con preocupación como las enfermeras llevaban a su hermano menor recostado en una camilla a la sala de operaciones. Estaba nervioso… lo único que deseaba era que todo saliera bien. Se dio la vuelta para irse a su oficina, pero un grito con una voz muy conocida lo detuvo.

—¡Arthur! — sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y volteo a ver como el chico cabellos rubios y ojos azules de esa mañana se encontraba allí agitado viendo con desesperación la puerta de vidrio que lo separaba del área de operaciones. — ¡Arthur! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Me quedare aquí! — grito con la esperanza de que el menor lo escuchara— ¡Hazlo bien! ¡Sal bien de la operación! — Scott lo miro desde lejos, viendo como el chico se sentaba frustrado en las sillas de la sala de esperas.

Entonces, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, las palabras de su hermano ahora tomaban un sentido más profundo.

_"Pero hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Hay alguien a quien de verdad quiero ver…quiero ver cómo me mira, como sonríe, como se ve…"_

Ahora entendía esa frase, entendía quién era la persona de la que su hermano hablaba en esa frase.

ººº

Luego de algunas horas de la operación, Francis fue a la habitación donde Arthur estaba descansando. Quería verlo, quería poder decirle cuanto lo amaba y que lo pudiera ver. Entro al cuarto con cuidado y ahí pudo ver al menor durmiendo, con suero conectado a sus venas y una venda alrededor de sus ojos.

Scott fue a paso lento a la habitación en la cual habia hospedado a su hermanito, y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, viendo allí nuevamente a ese chico que le ponía los nervios de punta y le traía recuerdos amargos. Entrecerró la puerta viendo por un pequeño hueco a aquel muchacho.

—Esperaste mucho tiempo…siento haber llegado tarde— el francés cogió la muñeca del menor, sintiendo lo fría que estaba.— Arthie… Arthur…yo tengo que irme a un lugar… pero regresare— su voz se quebró ligeramente al articular esas palabras.— Es un poco lejos, y podría tomarme algo de tiempo… Realmente lamento no habértelo dicho antes— acaricio tembloroso las delicadas facciones del anglosajón que tanto amaba.— también lamento haberte dejado solo este día.— un fuerte nudo que lo ahogaba se estaba formando en su garganta— Aunque, lo que más me duele es que... cuando tu abras tus hermosos ojos, no estaré contigo…— las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules —Lo lamento mucho Arthur…pero definitivamente volveré a verte.— beso con delicadeza la mejilla del británico —Arthur Kirkland… No me olvides. — pidió en un pequeño sollozo —no debes olvidarme…si cambias de opinión sobre mi… Matthew se enojará ¿lo sabes? — soltó una amarga risa limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano — Espérame. A tus hermosos ojos…me asegurare de mostrarte lo atractivo que soy, así que… por favor, espérame— los sollozos salían libres de su garganta, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas empapando su rostro— Espérame…

Después de que el francés se fuese de allí, ingreso a la lujosa habitación viendo a Arthur aún dormido. Sus ojos enseguida cayeron en la carta de sobre crema junto el celular de su hermano encima de la mesa de noche. Ese sobre estaba dirigido a su hermano, de parte de_ "Francis Bonnefoy"_

Su garganta se apretó. Ese apellido dolía demasiado, ese nombre... no lo podía ver. Arthur tampoco, el no se debía enterar nunca de eso. En un impulso de terror tomó la carta y el celular, guardandolos en su bolsillo. No dejaría que Arthur lo recordara. Desde ahora, él debía empezar una nueva vida.

ººº

Miro al cielo a través de aquel grande ventanal del aeropuerto con un suspiro. No quería irse, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, la enfermedad de su hermanita empeoraría y sería imposible curarla, no quería perderla. Ya habia perdido a su mamá, años después perdió a su papá, ahora a Matthew… no soportaría perder a Clarie también. 

La pequeña veía entretenida los dos boletos de avión que tenía en sus manos y después miro a su hermano, tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

—Tu sueño ya se cumplió… ¿estas aliviado? — pregunto al cielo, con esperanza de que su hermano lo escuchara. Matthew siempre habia soñado con ese día en el que viajaran a Estados Unidos y pudieran curar la enfermedad de Clarie para que ella pudiera vivir como una niña normal y sana. Al final, pese a que Matthew ya no estaba a su lado, su sueño se haría realidad. Volteo a ver a su hermana, acariciando su cabeza con cariño y tristeza.

—Vamos, debemos abordar el avión ahora— suspiró cansado tras escuchar el anuncio por los parlantes. Tomo las dos maletas que llevaban para que la pequeña no cargara nada además del osito que antes le pertenecía a Matthew y comenzó a caminar al area de embarcación para su vuelo.

—Hermanito…— llamó Clarie deteniéndose en el camino, mirando al mayor con curiosidad— Si entro al avión vamos a ir al cielo ¿verdad? — sus ojos brillaron al hacer esa pregunta.

—Oui…— contesto mientras continuaba su camino hacia el avión junto a la pequeña. Clarie sonrió abrazando más al osito contra su pecho.

—Entonces, ¡vamos a estar más cerca de Matthie, y de mamá y papá! — Francis se detuvo en seco y bajo a ver a su hermana sorprendido, pero la inocencia en sus ojos le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Por supuesto, cherie— tomó la mano de su hermanita con suavidad— Sí que eres una genio, petite Clarie— revolvió el cabello ondulado con cariño, tomandola en brazos y dandole un beso en la frente que lo mantuvo cuerdo para no llorar una vez más en ese momento. Dio una última mirada por la gigantezca ventana de vidrio donde la tierra en la que había vivido gran parte de su vida estaba, donde la persona que tenía su corazón se quedaría. Pero, tenía que hacerlo. Por su hermanita, para salvarla a ella debía irse, tan solo por un rato. Se forzó a si mismo a desviar su mirada y foryar una sonrisa para Clarie. Ya no había vuelta atrás. —Vamos, rápido antes de que el avión se vaya…

ººº

—No…no ¡NO! — su garganta se desgarró. Intentó levantarse, salir, correr, buscarlo por todas partes, pero unas manos lo detuvieron._ "Francis se fue" "Él no aparece por ningun lado" _No podía escuchar eso, era una broma. Una muz mala broma. Francis... él debería estar ahí, ¿donde estaba? 

—¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?— Lovino intentó recostarlo nuevamente en la cama, poniendo la mayor fuerza posible en sus brazos para empujar a ese terco de una maldita vez, pero todo lo que hacía parecía ser inútil. 

—¿Donde está? ¡No se pudo haber ido! — forcejeó aún más, desesperado. Pero el italiano parecía dispuesto a no dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué Lovino no lo estaba ayudando? Él sabía lo importante que era Francis, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos lo trataban como si estuviese loco?

—¡Arthur cálmate! — Lovino lo tomó de los hombros, sin poder detenerlo ante los movimientos bruscos del inglés. Nunca antes lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando su familia falleció. No sabía que hacer.

—¡NO! ¡Déjame! Por favor, dejame ir a buscarlo—Su voz se quebró pero continuó luchando. Sus ojos aún estaban vendados por completo pero eso no le importaba. Solo quería encontrar a Francis, sentirlo a su lado, sostener su mano una vez más. Se negaba a creer que hubiese desaparecido. No podía, el se lo prometió. 

—¡Arthur! ¡Para, per favore (por favor)! — desvió su mirada cuando notó las lagrimas en el rostro del inglés. No podía verlo así. Su labio inferior tembló de igual manera. No sabía que hacer. 

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame! — continuó gritando desgarradoramente, apartandolo de un golpe, y esta vez no peleó de vuelta. Sus ojos se humedecieron con impotencia. Odiaba a Francis, por haberle hecho eso a Arthur, no se lo podía perdonar. El hombre frente a él era irreconocible. Su cuerpo se encogió cuando escuchó la primera vasija hacerse pedazos en el piso, y solo pudo ver distante cuando almohadas y sabanas empezaron a ser desgarradas en un grito. Y, cuando las enfermeras entraron a calmarlo, cuando lo frozaron por los brazos y empezaron a inyectarle calmantes, salió de la habitación. No lo podía resistir más…

ººº

— ¿Arthur ya se calmó? — pregunto con la voz ronca por el teléfono. Al otro lado de la linea escucho la voz de su doctora de confianza afirmándolo y se relajó un poco— Gracias, Doctora Jones— colgó y dejo el celular dentro de su abrigo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la carta que aquel chico de ojos azules había dejado, y el celular de su hermano. Eso... era por el bien de Arthur, por su hermanito no podía permitir que él recordara. Cogió ambos objetos y los guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio bajo llaves, así, nunca nadie lo podría ver.

ººº

En medio de la noche salió al balcón de la habitación. No le importaba si hacia frio o estaba nevando, su cuerpo y mente estaban completamente entumecidos. Cogió con dolor aquel silbato de plata que el ombre que amaba le habia regalado y comenzó a soplar. Una y otra vez.

_"Cada vez que me necesites, sóplalo" "¿Y tú vendrás corriendo hacia mí? ¿Cómo un superhéroe?" "Por supuesto, seré tu héroe mon petit"_

—Dijiste que vendrías… ¿Dónde estás? Francis…


	6. Chapter 6

Sus ojos subieron al hermoso cielo despejado de primavera, el sol era radiante y las nubes escazas. No pareciera haber señales de que lluvia ese día y a pesar de todo podía ver gente llevando paraguas en la calle. Sonrió, apoyándose contra la ventana del auto, sus ojos fijos en el paisaje a su alrededor. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. A su alrededor había lugares nuevos, edificios tanto antiguos como viejos, pero la esencia de la ciudad se mantenía igual que años atrás.

— ¿Puede llevarme a esta dirección primero? — le extendió al taxista un papel doblado, y el hombre lo recibió, cambiando de dirección enseguida. Dentro de pocos minutos la casa en su memoria apareció frente suyo. Sus ojos se dirigieron al balcón, ese donde años atrás lo había visto por primera vez, y sonrió con nostalgia.

—Al fin he vuelto, Arthur…

ººº

El mundo era hermoso. Eso había aprendido con el pasar de los años. Los infinitos colores, el movimiento, el cambio constante, ahora lo veía con fascinación y agradecimiento. Todo lo que anteriormente solía ser negro, ahora tomaba color. Era hermoso. El mayor regalo en su vida, fue el poder volver a ver. Lo agradecería para siempre con toda su alma.

Su vida nunca había sido la ideal. El vacío en su pecho sabía que nunca lo iba a poder llenar. Tantas personas se habían ido, había sufrido tantas perdidas que llegó a un punto en el que de verdad dudo el poder llegar a ser feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a serlo. Pese a todo, aprendió a ser feliz e ignorar el dolor constante en su pecho, ese vacío que forzó en su memoria.

—Se supone que deberías estar limpiando… ¿Qué haces holgazaneando? — la voz tras suyo lo hizo tensarse. Bajó sus ojos del cielo enseguida, topándose con los azules de su jefe. Ludwig Beilschdmit, un hombre de veintinueve años, con aura seria que podía engañar a todo el que no lo conociera, ese era su jefe. Pero, lamentablemente para Ludwig, lo conocía por ya más de siete años, así que solo se enTomó de hombros sin buscar verdaderamente una excusa.

—Estaba pensando— suspiró ganandose una ceja alzada del rubio, pero lo ignoró, encendiendo la manguera de agua sin cuidado alguno. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el agua explotó, yéndose de sus manos y mojando parte de su ropa y la del capitán. Y oh si que ahora sí se veía enojado. —Sorry (lo siento) …

—Ten cuidado, se supone que deberías ser un líder, Scheiße— Arthur bufó cruzándose de brazos, ignorando el tono enojado de su superior. Damn, era solo un poco de agua, no iban a hacer peor o mejor su trabajo por eso. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar algo, el sonido de la alarma de emergencia los interrumpió. Tenían que trabajar nuevamente.

—Vamos rápido, Sargento— ordenó Ludwig, poniéndose su chaqueta negra con detalles anaranjados al igual que Arthur, para emprender al lugar de donde provenía la llamada de ayuda. Subió al camión de bomberos que le correspondía junto a uno de sus compañeros de equipo y escucho por el transmisor la voz de su jefe superior, Sadiq Adnan, un hombre de ya más de 40 años que dirigía a toda la estación de bomberos.

—La llamada vino de una estación de gas cercana— Arthur asintió a la información, revisando la locación mandada por su jefe. No era tan lejos, pero todo dependería del tráfico. — Tan solo tenemos cinco minutos, el tiempo es de oro— la voz de Sadiq se cortó de la radio con un tono de firmeza. Era hora de trabajar. Arthur miro su reloj y después alzó sus ojos a la carretera. Tamborileo sus dedos sobre su pierna, todos los carros estaban amontonados sin dar paso. Maldito tráfico…

—¡Es una emergencia! Por favor, háganse a un lado— pidió Ludwig por el altavoz del camión para que todas las personas lo oyeran, pero nadie cedía paso. El pitido contante de los autos estaba haciendo doler su cabeza.

—Damn (maldición)— ya pasaron tres minutos solo ahí. No iban a poder llegar a tiempo. Chasqueo la lengua, tomando su altavoz. —Es una emergencia, háganse a un lado— grito cansado— Por la reina…— Al fin los autos comenzaron a avanzar cuando el semáforo cambio a verde, permitiéndoles pasar y continuar con su trayectoria al lugar del incendio. Pero, a medida que se fueron acercando, algo no andaba bien. No había ni una sola señal de humo, tampoco conmoción alguna. Todos los tres camiones se parquearon en el lugar indicado, extrañados. Sadiq fue el primero en bajar, notando tres hombres sentados en una mesa fuera de la tienda de la estación de gas con un celular en la mano, viendo como los minutos pasaban.

—¡Ha! Están aquí, ¡yo gane! — el celular cayó sobre la mesa con un golpe, los ojos de los tres hombres subiendo al equipo de bomberos frente a ellos. Dinero fue intercambiado entre dos de ellos y entonces, supieron de qué se trataba.

—¿Una broma? — los ojos de Sadiq brillaron de manera peligros, los iba a matar o por lo menos enseñarles una buena lección, pero el brazo de Ludwig y una motocicleta de entregas parqueándose a su lado lo detuvieron.

—¿Ordenaron Pizza? — Arthur observó con los brazos cruzados como esos imbéciles recibían su comida sin ningún tipo de cargo en su conciencia. Los hombres como ellos eran los peores.

—Escuche que habia un incendio ¿saben dónde es? —masculló Ludwig intentando mantenerse lo más calmado posible en esa situación y evitar que hubiera confrontaciones entre su equipo y esos hombres. Más por lado de su equipo porque si alguno decidía darles una lección no los detendría. —¿Quién fue el que reporto el incendio?

—Fui yo, ¿Por qué? — se levantó uno de ellos, sacando el pecho como si hubiese algo de lo que debería estar orgulloso. Parecía mayor de cuarenta pero se comportaba peor que un niño.

—¿No sabe lo incorrecto que son los reportes falsos? — grito Sadiq enojado, habia perdido tiempo valioso por esa tontería de niños.

—No fue en reporte falso, solo quería conocer el nivel de la estación de bomberos de la ciudad— gritó de vuelta el hombre, caminando hacia el turco de manera intimidante, pero Sadiq no retrocedió. No iba a retroceder por un idiota que ni siquiera le llegaba al hombro. — ¡Se tardaron más de quince minutos! ¿Qué es esto? ¿No se supone que el tiempo de oro son cinco minutos? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido un incendio real en mi casa? —Arthur suspiró, desviando la mirada. Era verdad, se habían tardado mucho tiempo en llegar y de haber sido un incendio de verdad las cosas habrían sido muy distintas.

—Aunque hoy un bombero como yo llego tarde, te mostrare lo confiable que es mi fuerza, maldito— Ludwig y Arthur detuvieron al turco de los brazos cuando empezó a acercarse peligrosamente al hombre con una intención clara en su rostro.

—Ya no vuelvan a hacer ese tipo de bromas. En una situación real la gente podría perder la vida por alguien como ustedes— reprendió Ludwig soltando el brazo de su jefe una vez lo sintió calmarse. No era normal de Sadiq perder el temperamento así, pero no lo culpaba.— Nos retiramos— anuncio hablando también para los demás bomberos parados tras suyo. Todos empezaron a subir nuevamente a los camiones, sin nada de ánimo, para regresar a la estación, excepto uno.

Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en el rostro arrugado del hombre que se había levantado para enfrentar a Sadiq, su mirada siendo cautivada por los ojos únicos de uno de los retardados que había detenido a ese maldito extranjero que se hacía llamar bombero. Tch, no estaba mal. Por eso, antes de que se pudiera ir con los demás, lo paró de la muñeca.

Arthur volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada. Sus ojos bajaron a la mano en su muñeca para después subir al hombre frente suyo con una mueca. Su ceño se frunció al notar el tipo de mirada que le estaba mandando, y soltó un chasquido. Pero él no lo soltó.

—Hey, chico lindo ¿no eres demasiado joven para estar trabajando con esos payasos? — Arthur bufó. ¿Joven? Era todo menos eso. Con brusquedad se zafó del agarre, pero el maldito se atrevió a tocar su rostro con esas manos llenas de grasa que tenía, y en verdad que no sabía cómo se estaba conteniendo para no dejarlo en el hospital en ese mismo momento. —Tus ojos son… wow— los dos amigos de ese hombre comenzaron a acercarse también, sonrisas tintando sus rostros como si él fuera un chiste del que reírse. —Cada vez que veo personas como tú en uniforme ¿Por qué me pongo tan feliz? ¿Vendrás a mi casa vestido así si reporto un incendio? — sonrió como pervertido, bajando su mano del rostro del inglés a sus muslos, apretando su trasero sin pudor alguno. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Arthur. Antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar un puño chocó contra su quijada, mandándolo al piso en un golpe seco. No escuchó los insultos y gritos de los amigos de ese maldito, pero estaba preparado para pelear con ellos y mandarles al hospital con ese puto predador sexual de ser necesario.

—¡Tu, maldito…! — uno de los hombres lo tomó de la chaqueta al mayor con fuerza, pero Arthur no hesitó en mandarlo al piso también con un golpe en el estomago y un rodillazo en su región baja.

—¡Arthur Kirkland! — gritó Ludwig regresando a la escena al escuchar la conmoción, notando a los dos hombres en el piso y a Arthur a punto de moler a golpes al otro. No había visto que había pasado en los pocos minutos que tardó en devolver a todos los bomberos a sus vehículos, pero era claro que si no intervenía rápido todo se pondría feo.

—Deberías saber que las personas con uniforme son las más peligrosas— escupió Arthur mirando con rabia al maldito que se había atrevido a tocarle, intentando zafarse del agarre de Ludwig para darle una buena lección a ese idiota.

ººº

Miro con nostalgia el hospital frente suyo. Habia cambiado tanto en los años que se había ido y ahora parecía haberse expandido y modernizado de manera extraordinaria. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, dolorosos en su mayoría. Era el lugar donde había dicho adiós a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Suspiró, relajando un poco su cuerpo para despejar los malos recuerdos de su mente, pero, algo más atrajo su atención. El sonido de la sirenas le alertaron de la ambulancia que paró a pocos metros suyo, paramédicos bajando enseguida de ella una camilla con una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Mama! — sus ojos abandonaron la figura de la mujer para caer en el pequeño niño dentro de la ambulancia. Lagrimas mojaban el rostro del pequeño al ver como a su madre era llevada dentro del hospital. Con suavidad se acercó, poniendo una de sus manos en el suave cabello del niño para calmar su llanto.

—Tu mama va a estar bien— lo reconfortó con una pequeña sonrisa, limpiando las lagrimas en los ojos del niño, pero él solo negó, aumentando aun más su llanto— Shhh ¿No me crees? — pregunto con un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

—¿Cómo puede saber si no ha visto a mi mamá?

—Ahh, eres uno inteligente ¿non?— suspiro para después sonreírle al menor, limpiando sus lágrimas una vez más— Entonces, si voy a ver a tu mami ¿me creerás?— el niño asintió, intentando calmar su llanto— Todo va a estar bien, ¿ok?— limpio las lágrimas del menor y le entrego una funda de galletas— Esto es algo que realmente me gusta, pero ni siquiera pude comérmelas en el avión, así que te las doy, pero sonríe ¿sí?— Francis revolvió los cabellos del niño para después entrar al hospital.

Pero, al pasar a la sala de emergencias, todo era un caos. Los doctores y enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, las recepcionistas gritaban por teléfono y no atendían a los clientes…era un desastre.

—¡Doctor! La paciente se queja de dolor al costado y su PA (presión arterial) es muy alta— llamo una de las enfermeras al hombre que se encontraba firmando unos documentos, jalándolo hacia la paciente que era la madre del niño que habia visto antes. Se acercó a la escena, afilando sus ojos sobre la mujer que sudaba y jadeaba por el dolor, tocando su abdomen y su costado. Sus ojos escanearon su cuerpo, y su mente comenzó a tomar notas y descartar diagnósticos.

—¿Cómo están los datos de la PA (presión arterial)?

—La PA y el ritmo cardiaco están más altos de lo normal— informó la enfermera siguiendo al doctor.

—Cuando llamo hace rato ¿no escucho que no podíamos aceptar a esta paciente? — gruño el doctor mirando enojado a los 3 paramédicos que estaban allí. —El encargado de la sala de urgencias no está aquí, así que no la podemos aceptar ¿Qué quiere que haga si trae de repente a una señora en estado crítico?

—Disculpen…— intentó Francis llamar la atención de los dos hombres que peleaban entre sí.

—¡Estábamos de camino al hospital, pero tuvimos que venir aquí por las condiciones del camino. ¿Que se supone que haga? La paciente estaba en condición crítica.

—¡Disculpen! — se metió entre ambos para detener la pelea— pueden discutir después y primero mirar a la paciente, su condición esta empeorando— informo Francis preocupado. El doctor rodo los ojos y se acercó a la paciente.

—Señora ¿Cómo le duele su pecho? — no hubo respuesta de la mujer, pero por su estado podían saber que era algo grave. — ¿Ya salieron los resultados del diagnóstico del marcador cardiaco? — preguntó el doctor a la enfermera a su lado.

—Espere un momento— Francis suspiró al ver a la chica correr hacia la secretaría, se estaban demorando demasiado. Si continuaban así no sabía como es que iban a poder controlar de manera adecuada una sala de emergencias.

—Disculpe, creo que también le duele la espalda— informo regresando su mirada al doctor que parecía estar a cargo en ese momento, ganandose una mirada nada amigable en respuesta.

—Paciente ¿también el duele la espalda? — la mujer asintió entre sollozos justo en el momento que llegó la enfermera con los papeles de los resultados.

—Aquí esta lo que solicito— Francis miro los sobre el hombro del doctor, analizando el resultado del diagnóstico para después miro a la mujer extrañado, miles de probabilidades siendo eliminadas y creadas en su mente.

—No hay nada anormal— No, no lo había. Y ese era el problema más grave y la pista más clara.

—Si es así, entonces, ¿Por qué no intenta pedirle que levante la pierna? — sugirió con preocupación.

—¿Quién diablos es usted? — pregunto uno de los doctores regresado a verlo con el ceño fruncido — ¿es el guardián de la paciente?

—Pues no…— no lo era, pero tenía una buena razón para estar ahí en ese momento.

—¿Por qué esta aquí cuando ni siquiera es el guardián del paciente? Por favor váyase rap…—sus palabras se detuvieron al ver que la paciente caía inconsciente de repente y la alarma de su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a sonar.

—¿Por qué esta así su pulso?

—Debe tomar sus signos vitales rápidamente— recomendó Francis, la situación iba empeorando cada vez más. Pero, tenía ya una idea de cual podría ser el posible diagnóstico, y de ser correcto no era nada bueno.

—¡Prepárate para intubar y tráeme una dosis de dopamina y epinefrina! — ordenó el doctor a la enfermera, que asintió rápidamente y se fue corriendo de allí, volviendo a los pocos minutos con todos los materiales necesarios. Hicieron el procedimiento lo más rápido posible y lograron que el ritmo cardiaco se normalice un poco, pero no era suficiente. — Hay que llamar a los doctores torácicos— él no sabía nada de ese tema, no era especializado en esa área, por eso no iba a poder atender a la paciente en emergencias. Tsk, por eso había negado su traslado, pero los paramédicos eran tercos.

—Disculpe. Tomemos la tomografía computarizada primero. Parece ser disección aórtica (fuga de sangre en el pericardio)— su ojo tembló al escuchar nuevamente la voz de ese hombre que hablaba como si conociera todo lo que estaban tratando. ¿Disección aortica? ¿Si quiera sabía que era eso? ¿Era un estudiante o un amateur de la medicina acaso?

— Vaya… me estoy volviendo loco por culpa de este tipo— masculló cansado. No iba a tener personas diciéndole que hacer en el hospital donde él trabajaba.

—Oh, si… salga ahora mismo, señor— ordenó uno de sus enfermeros asistentes, empujando al francés hacia la salida del lugar. 

—CT (tomografía computarizada) . CT, deben realizar el CT— eso era lo más importante. Si no lo hacían nunca encontrarían que estaba mal. — Habrá un gran problema si ocurre un taponamiento cardiaco. — informó cómo pudo mientras era sacado casi a la fuerza de la sala de emergencias, pero, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida, un doctor de alto rango entró, mirando la escena con extrañeza para después caer sobre él.

—Hey, tú…— los ojos del mayor no tardaron ni dos segundos en abrirse con reconocimiento — ¡Está aquí! ¡Realmente está aquí! — se acercó el hombre con una sonrisa, tomando su mano en un saludo firme que Francis recibió de igual manera, ante los ojos extrañados y expectantes de los dos médicos que segundos atrás habían estado intentando sacarlo de ahí— ¿Pero porque está en la sala de emergencias?

—Sucedió de esta manera… lo siento— se enTomó de hombros. No había sido su intención entrar a la sala de emergencias, pero las circunstancias le habían llevado allí.

—No, no. Que un doctor como usted trate a un paciente no es nada de que disculparse— le restó importancia con un movimiento de su mano. Francis sonrió de vuelta, regresando su vista a la madre del pequeño que había conocido minutos atrás. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de su diagnóstico, y sabía que podía salvarla. Debía intentarlo.

—Oh, sí está de acuerdo, quiero tratar a esa paciente primero, ¿puedo? — pregunto señalando a la mujer inconsciente en la camilla a pocos metros de allí.

—Por supuesto, claro que está bien— asintió el doctor, George Smith. Sus ojos regresaron a los dos enfermeros tras Francis con una ceja alzada— ¿Ustedes que están haciendo? ¿No oyeron a su nuevo jefe?

—Si, si… ¿¡Je—jefe!?— los dos hombres se miraron entre sí atónitos. Francis se fue de allí un momento luego de darles algunas instrucciones a los doctores, y regreso puesto su nuevo uniforme, una bata blanca completamente nueva adornando su cuerpo junto a un par de cómodas crocs.

—¿Cómo está el TC? — preguntó acercándose una vez más a la camilla donde estaba la mujer inconsciente, recibiendo con un pequeño “gracias” las radiografías recién sacadas.

—La disección aórtica era correcta— informo el doctor que antes era el superior, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Realmente hay un taponamiento cardiaco— Francis solo pudo suspirar. Su primer día de trabajo seria largo, muy largo…

ººº

Soltó un largo bostezo, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos antes de alzar a ver a su mejor amigo con cansancio. Ya iba media hora sentado en esa silla y su cuerpo no se lo estaba agradeciendo para nada.

—Lovino… ¿Cuándo me puedo ir? — el italiano soltó un gruñido, ignorándolo por completo, o por lo menos intentándolo, mientras llenaba la ficha en su computadora con todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. No podía creer que ese idiota… Agh. ¿Por qué siempre le daba más trabajo del que ya tenía de por sí?

—¿Arthur? ¿Estás aquí de nuevo? — negó con la cabeza una de las oficiales, sonriendo al ver la figura tan distintiva del hombre en el escritorio de su colega. No era la primera vez que Arthur estaba ahí, todo lo contrario. Lo había visto tantas veces que ya se le había vuelto familiar.

—Pensé que estabas muy tranquilo durante un tiempo— suspiro otro policía mirándolo divertido.

—Me extrañaron ¿verdad? — Lovino solo pudo rodar los ojos. Tenía ganas de golpear a ese imbécil, pero concentró todo su enojo en las teclas del computador para no hacerlo. Porque si lo hacía se aseguraría de mandarlo al hospital junto con los dos hombres que había “asaltado” ese día.

—Yo si te extrañe, pero no quiero verte como el agresor— Arthur bufó ante las palabras de la mujer. ¿El era el agresor? Ese maldito lo había tocado, eso era acoso sexual. Tenía todo el derecho de defenderse sea o no sea un empleado público. Esta vez no era su maldita culpa. Damn it (maldición).

—Capitán Kirkland, debería habérselo tomado con calma ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? — suspiró uno de los generales, mirándolo desde su escritorio con un pequeño negar de su cabeza.

—Defensa propia durante las labores oficiales y circunstancias atenuantes que excluyen la culpabilidad… defensa contra acoso sexual durante el trabajo— nombró aún con enojo en su voz. —Tsk, ¿Qué tiene la gente por las personas con ojos verdes? —masculló por lo bajo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así en el trabajo, o en su vida diaria. La cantidad de hombres y mujeres que lo sexualizaban solo por el color de sus ojos de verdad lo enfermaba. Estaba harto.

—No lo sé— murmuro aun sin quitar su mirada del monitor, encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos una vez más. 

—Deberías, tú te casaste con uno después de todo— Huh, buen punto. — ¿Tenemos que continuar con esto? No hice nada malo— murmuro cansado, él no tenía la culpa de que unos pervertidos lo hayan atacado. Defenderse no era nada malo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que un empleado público no puede golpear a una persona? — Lovino subió a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Si, la situación no habia sido malditamente buena pero había maneras de tratarla sin ser un imbécil. — ¡El necesita tres semanas de recuperación! Aunque sea mide tu fuerza, idiota— reclamo frustrado, recibiendo una mirada aburrida del inglés.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 4 semanas? Entonces, ¿se supone que debo simplemente dejar que un bloody pervert (maldito pervertido) como ese me toque y se salga con la suya? ¿Por qué no arrestan a ese idiota que hace falsos reportes y comete acoso sexual? ¿Por qué no lo arrestan a él en vez de a mí? — gritó golpeando la mesa frustrado. Esos hijos de puta se habían salido con la suya porque no había “testigos” y ninguno de sus malditos compañeros habia visto la escena. ¿Por qué la ley era así? ¿No se supone que debía ser justa? Agh.

—¿Y por eso tú lo golpeas? Si hubieses ido más lejos se hubiese convertido en un delito menor— contestó Lovino señalándolo igual de enojado. Arthur gritó frustrado.

—¿Qué es un delito menor? ¿Acaso me van a meter a la cárcel? Lovino, ¿solo tengo que quedarme ahí? — señalo una celda en la esquina del lugar. Ya a ese paso no le importaba, que le multen o le anoten cualquier cosa en su historial, le daba igual. No se arrepentía de haber mandado a esos malditos al hospital. —Bueno, me pondré al día con mis horas de sueño perdidas por el trabajo, no me despierten.— Se levantó caminando a la celda vacía a zancadas, cerrando la puerta y acostándose en la larga banca de madera sin darle importancia a nada. Lovino lo miró fúrico. Lo iba a matar.

—¿¡Has venido tantas veces que piensas que la celda es tu cuarto de descanso!?

—¡SI! — grito desde el lugar, ignorando la mirada de todos y los gritos de Lovino. Cerró sus ojos para poder dormirse, después de todo ya no tenía trabajo que hacer ese día.

ººº

—Escuche que él estudió en Estados Unidos.

—Pero ¿Por qué está diciendo que quiere entrar a la sala de operaciones tan pronto como vino?

—Por lo que veo en las imágenes, existe un 70% a 80% de probabilidad de que termine muerta en el quirófano. Debe tener nervios de acero.

—Tan pronto como llego ya está cavando su propia tumba

Todos los murmullos en la habitación se detuvieron cuando vieron entrar al francés, su ropa de protección, guantes y mascarilla listos para la operación que se llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos. El ambiente se volvió incomodo, pero Francis lo ignoró. Sabía el tipo de charla que iba a haber sobre él al principio, el tipo de riesgo que estaba tomando al llevar a cabo una operación con más de setenta porciento de mortalidad en su primer día, pero, les demostraría lo contrario.

—Iniciemos con la cirugía— anuncio mirando a los demás doctores presentes en la operación, recibiendo un asentimiento colectivo. El reloj se inició y el tiempo empezó a correr. —Escapelo— el pequeño cuchillo fue pasado enseguida y comenzó a cortar el vientre de la paciente con cuidado. Tomó una pequeña jeringa para poner su contenido en una de las arterias, pero vio como el corazón latía cada vez más lento, hasta que se detuvo por completo

—El corazón se ha detenido— aviso alzando a ver a los doctores a su alrededor con seriedad— Comencemos el paro circulatorio— una de las enfermeras asintió y fue a presionar un botón verde que daba el inicio del paro, donde iniciaba el tiempo límite… lo sabía, debía apresurarse.

ººº

Abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde todos los doctores de alto rango del hospital y estudiantes de medicina se reunían para observar las operaciones que se llevaban a cabo dentro del hospital. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla gigantesca donde se la cirugía en curso se proyectaba. Iban diez minutos en el reloj, pero la situación parecía crítica. Podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente. 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar un paciente en paro circulatorio? — vino la pregunta de uno de los estudiantes de medicina.

—Una hora, pero en la condición de esa paciente, ella no durara ni treinta minutos— contestó uno de los médicos cardiólogos del lugar, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en las hojas de información sobre la paciente que le habían entregado al entrar a la sala como un estudio del caso. —Viendo los resultados de su CT, el área es difícil para la cirugía ¿y con treinta minutos? Incluso treinta no serán suficientes…

—Entonces el…— los ojos de todos los estudiantes presentes se agrandaron con sorpresa y preocupación. Si los datos eran como el doctor los había dicho, entonces esa cirugía iba a ser una muerte certera.

Frunció en ceño desde el umbral, decidiendo entrar por completo luego de escuchar esa conversación. Si no estaba equivocado, la persona que estaba realizando esa operación era nuevo en el hospital.

—Escuche que esta cirugía será realizada por el nuevo doctor de emergencias ¿es verdad? — pregunto parándose a lado de los otros doctores de cardiología. Todos los presentes lo saludaron con una pequeña reverencia al notar su presencia, pero los ignoró en favor de fijar sus ojos por completo en la pantalla.

—Si. No habia ningún doctor disponible que pudiera realizar la cirugía— se acomodó mejor sus lentes con un suspiro. Eso iba a ser todo menos bueno.

ººº

—La saturación de oxígeno ha caído de 50 a 30— informo alarmado uno de los médicos. Francis subió a verlo de reojo tan solo un segundo antes de continuar, sin decir nada, simplemente siguiendo lo que sus instintos dictaban.

— ¿Deberíamos poner el catéter? A este punto terminara con una muerte cerebral— recomendó una de las enfermeras acercándose para pulsar nuevamente el botón verde, pero Francis la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Está bien. Procederemos así— su voz resonó firme en toda la habitación, ganandose miradas tanto atónitas como enojadas de los presentes, pero las ignoró. No podía distraerse en ese momento.

—La situación de la paciente es inestable, si se tarda más, será peligroso— reclamo una de las enfermeras, pero Francis ni siquiera la miro.

—Estoy consciente de eso— toda la habitación se dumio en silencio, miradas atónitas siendo intercambiadas no solo ahí, sino también en la sala de conferencias donde los doctores miraban todo con incredulidad.

—Si no inserta el carácter la paciente estará en peligro ¿verdad?

—Ella ni siquiera soportara 10 minutos. El acaba de hacer la incisión en la arteria principal, así que si quiere ganar tiempo debería insertar el catéter— sobo sus sienes uno de los cardiólogos frustrado. Si ese hombre hacía algo mal, podría que la reputación del hospital cayera.

—Eso significa que él tiene mucha confianza en su velocidad— el rubio de lentes subió a ver a la pantalla si poder evitar sonreír, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción al notar el paso que había tomado la operación en cuestión de segundos. A su lado los dos doctores voltearon a verlo extrañados para después volver su vista a la pantalla. Era… imposible.

—Wow… ¿Por qué él es tan rápido? — en cuestión de segundos el francés ya estaba cosiendo la arteria para finalizar la operación y el corazón estaba comenzando a latir nuevamente.

Toda la sala se llenó de aplausos sorprendidos e incrédulos de los doctores. Esa rapidez y precisión nunca antes la habían visto. El que esa operación hubiese tenido éxito era prácticamente un milagro.

—¿Cu—cuanto tiempo se demoró?

—¡Veintisiete minutos! ¿eso es posible? Aún no lo creo

A su lado el neurocirujano sonrió ligeramente, ajustando sus lentes una vez más antes de suspirar. Tal vez, habia llegado al fin alguien que se pudiera enfrentar con por el puesto del mejor cirujano en el hospital. Al fin habia aparecido un rival digno para Alfred Jones.

ººº

Salió de la sala de operaciones exhausto. Pese a que la cirugía habia durado menos de media hora se sentía completamente drenado. Por cortos segundos temió no lograrlo, pero la imagen del hijo de esa mujer lo hizo dejar toda su preocupación de lado y dar todo lo mejor de sí. Y, todo había salido bien. Estaba feliz.

Sonrió al notar una pequeña figura en la sala de esperas del pasillo, y con suavidad se acercó, arrodillándose frente al pequeño y revolviendo sus cabellos. El niño se abalanzó a sus brazos enseguida y lo sostuvo con cariño, acariciando su espalda para calmarlo.

—Tu mamá estará bien, petit— aseguró esta vez con más certeza. La mujer debería pasar internada tan solo unos días y después podría regresar a casa con su familia sana y salva.

—Muchas gracias— el niño lo abrazo con aun más fuerza, sollozando en su hombro. Francis lo dejó, arrullándolo en sus brazos antes de bajarlo nuevamente al sillón.

—¿Ahora crees en mis palabras? — pregunto haciendo un pequeño puchero que se borró cuando vio al pequeño asentir alegremente

ººº

La campana de la sala de reuniones sonó tres veces, indicando el inicio de la convocatoria de ese día. Todos los bomberos, desde novatos hasta capitanes se encontraban ahí reunidos para escuchar el anuncio que su jefe, Sadiq, tenía que decir.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar al turco seguido de un pequeño hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos miel que se veía alegre pero nervioso al mismo tiempo. Todos los ojos se fijaron curiosos en él. Pero en especial, unos azules.

—¿Están todos aquí? — una afirmación colectiva se pudo escuchar en el lugar y Sadiq sonrió satisfecho, capturando la atención de todos los presentes para después dirigirla una vez más al hombre que apenas se ocultaba tras suyo. —Novato, preséntate. — ante esa orden el de ojos miel dio un paso al frente, mirando a todos los presentes con nerviosismo.

—Ve… soy Feliciano Vargas, nuevo bombero en la estación— se presentó, su acento volviéndose más evidente por culpa de sus nervios. —Crecí en Venecia, y llegue ayer de Italia— informó jugando con sus dedos sin atreverse a mirar a los demás. Ludwig posó sus ojos sobre él con sorpresa y curiosidad. Su corazón comenzó a latir inquiero cuando los ojos miel cayeron sobre los suyos, y cuando notó la sonrisa suave en su rosto se forzó a sí mismo a desviar la mirada. Era… se parecía demasiado a ella. 

—Cuiden de él con comprensión— pidió Sadiq sin borrar la sonrisa de su rosto. — Todos pueden retirarse— ante su permiso todos los hombres presentes comenzaron a salir para regresar a sus actividades de antes, pero cuando Arthur se iba a ir, el turco lo llamo.

—Arthur, ven aquí— el británico volteo a verlo con fastidio, pero fue a donde su jefe le indicaba sin dar queja alguna. Sadiq palmeó el hombro del italiano. — Salúdalo, él es tu jefe—Arthur abrió sus ojos atónito al escuchar esas palabras, afilando su mirada al notar la sonrisa ladina en el rostro del turco. Esa debía ser una mala broma.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Según quién yo soy su jefe? — se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de mala gana.

—Vee… mi chiamo (me llamo) Feliciano, soy un bombero novato— se presentó escondiéndose una vez más tras Sadiq. El hombre frente suyo era demasiado intimidante. Le daba miedo.

— ¿Por qué yo?— reclamó chasqueando su lengua con molestia. Ese hombre apenas parecía poder cuidarse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo esperaba Sadiq que fuera un jefe de alguien así? No, no iba a ser su jefe, de seguro ese idiota quería que fuera su niñero.

—Tu pediste ser un jefe todo este tiempo, ahora lo eres ¿no estas feliz? —rió divertido, acercándose peligrosamente al inglés, quien contuvo sus ganas de patearlo donde más le duela. —Además, tú eres fuerte, puedes hacer cualquier cosa que se refiera a fuerza. Y no hay nadie que sea mentalmente más anormal que tú, así que ambos hacen un equipo perfecto. — concluyó el mayor retirándose de allí, dando una carcajada en su salida que lo enfureció todavía más.

—¿Me acaba de decir loco? Bloody git— apretó su mandíbula intentando contener su ira. Ese día no se podía poner peor. Primero el pervertido esa mañana y ahora ¿esto? Con un suspiro frustrado regresó a ver a su ahora subordinado con cansancio, poniendo esta vez atención todos sus rastros. Y, su mente se quedó en blanco. Podía notar el parecido, pero, no… No era posible. No cuando ese idiota jugaba y reía con un gatito que habia aparecido de quien sabe dónde. Definitivamente no se parecían para nada. Pero aun así su apellido y nacionalidad era demasiada coincidencia. ¿Lovino tenia un hermano menor?

ººº

—¿La sala de emergencias? — Emily soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos incrédula. Había escuchado que el nuevo doctor era un cardiólogo de prestigio en Estados Unidos, ¿e iba a hacerse cargo de un lugar tan desastroso como la sala de emergencias? Aún no lo conocía pero ese hombre debía estar loco.

—Sí, me dijo que él quería atender esa zona del hospital, ¿Quién se lo negaría después de ver lo ágil que es? — sonrió el doctor Smith encogiéndose de hombros. En todos los años que había trabajado en el hospital nunca había conocido a alguien tan amable y puro como ese hombre, y ¿Quién era él para negarle su humanidad? El verlo interactuar con el hijo de la señora que había salvado le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo. De seguro él hubiese amado conocerlo.

—Al ver su entusiasmo, no veo la hora de mirar quien es esa grandiosa persona— rio la estadounidense rodando los ojos con un ligero tinte de sarcasmo que solo pudo ser detectado por su hijo.

—Fue capaz de realizar con éxito una operación que tenía el 80% de probabilidades de fallar, es en verdad un genio— complementó Alfred con una sonrisa. Sabía que su mamá estaba escéptica, pero ese hombre de verdad parecía tener una habilidad maravillosa. A su lado George sonrió igual de encantado.

—Él dijo que le gustó que nuestro hospital sea una fundación sin fines de lucro. No se puede encontrar ninguna falla en su habilidad o en su manera de pensar. Estoy seguro de que a Thomas le hubiese encantado tener un hombre así en su equipo— la nostalgia invadió la habitación ante el nombre del antiguo jefe del hospital. Scott suspiró, era verdad que por todas las descripciones que le habían dado de seguro su padre hubiese estado encantado. 

—Si eso es verdad, entonces usted hizo un buen trabajo— felicitó Emily mandándole una sonrisa al mayor. Después de todo él había sido el encargado del proceso de selección del nuevo doctor.

—Bueno… la atmosfera parece como si tuviera que ceder el puesto de director si digo "No", incluso como broma— murmuro Scott, encogiéndose de hombros. Recién esa mañana habia recibido la noticia de que tendrían un nuevo cardiólogo en el hospital, y con todos los pacientes que había tenido en el día ni siquiera había avanzado a revisar los papeles en su escritorio. Lo único que sabía de ese hombre era lo que Emily, Alfred y George habían intercambiado. Y, ahora que lo recordaba… — ¿Es de Boston, no? ¿Un inmigrante? ¿Cuál es su nombre? — comenzó a preguntar, pero guardo silencio al escuchar dos ligeros golpes en la puerta de la oficina.

—Oh, él debe estar aquí— sonrió George levantándose al igual que los demás para ir a recibir oficialmente al nuevo doctor. Scott abrió la puerta, agachando su cabeza en un saludo y comenzando a hablar sin fijarse bien aun en la figura del hombre frente suyo.

—Bienvenido. Escuche que hizo un gran trabajo tan pronto como llego…— sus palabras se cortaron y sus ojos se abrieron atónitos al reconocer quién era el que estaba frente suyo. El hombre tomó su mano con una gran sonrisa, esa que tantas veces había visto en el pasado. Y se congeló.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, director— no devolvió el saludo. Solo, se quedó en shock. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Mucho gusto, soy la jefa de pediatría, Emily Jones— saludó la rubia acercándose con una sonrisa, estirando su mano en un saludo que Francis correspondió.

—Yo soy jefe de neurología, Alfred Jones, mucho gusto— se presentó el estadounidense parándose a lado de su madre, extendiendo su mano en un saludo también. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenían a un doctor nuevo como él en el hospital y estaba emocionado por lo que podría traer el futuro. —Observe su gran cirugía un par de horas atrás, estuvo de verdad increíble. Es un honor poder trabajar juntos. —Francis se encogió de hombros, devolviendo la sonrisa para después regresar sus ojos por breves segundos a la figura tensa del escoces. De cierta manera, sabía que iba a reaccionar así, pero no dejó que su sonrisa cayera. 

—Gracias, es un honor poder trabajar en este lugar…

ººº

No podía creer la astucia de ese infeliz. Botó su quinto cigarrillo al suelo, pisándola con mas fuerza de la necesaria mientras encendía el siguiente. ¿Cómo diablos…? ¿Por qué había regresado?

—Bonjour, Scotty— su ceño se frunció aún más al escuchar esa voz tras suyo, pero intentó mantenerse en calma. Incluso cuando el francés se apoyó en el barandal de la terraza a su lado, no lo alejó ni volteo a verlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a explotar. —¿Realmente te sorprendí, huh? — Scott bufó. Que lo había sorprendido era más que seguro. Pero no había sido una sorpresa para nada buena.

—¿Por qué regresarte?— no debía regresar. Él nunca debió haber regresado, se negaba a dejarlo. El que Francis estuviera en Londres no lo podía permitir. — ¿Qué paso con Boston? ¿Qué paso con tu trabajo allá?

—Renuncié— respondió Francis encogiéndose de hombros.

—El puesto que tenías en Boston era uno que los demás no pueden tener aún si lo desearan, y tú que lo tenías ¿¡renunciaste!?— si, renunció. Porque no soportaba seguir viviendo en ese país, porque quería poder regresar al lugar donde sentía que pertenecía de verdad, al hombre que era su verdadero hogar. No le importaba la cantidad de dinero que ganaba mensualmente, ni todos los beneficios que venían con su trabajo o el prestigio que se había ganado, todo eso había dejado de tener sentido una vez se dio cuenta de lo solo que estaba, —Regresa ahora mismo

Al escuchar la orden y el enojo en la voz del escoces, solo suspiró. Apoyó su cuerpo aún más contra el barandal, llevando sus ojos al anaranjado paisaje de la ciudad que lo había visto crecer. Los edificios, las calles, los autos, todo era tan diferente. No se quería ir. No aún. 

—Después de doce meses…— podía estar considerándolo. Pero por ahora… 

—¡Francis!

—Scott, ya han pasado quince años. —lo cortó, regresando sus ojos azules a los esmeralda enfurecidos del hombre a su lado. —Regrese aquí después de quince años. Tu sabías cuanto yo deseaba regresar a este lugar— todos esos años habia deseado poder regresar, poder ver a Arthur una vez más, poder visitar a su hermano, a sus amigos. Su intención nunca habia sido quedarse en Estados Unidos. Año tras año habia planeado su regreso, pero la enfermedad de su hermana se habia complicado, luego la muerte de su abuela, tras eso el estudio, y poco después el trabajo. Pero, ya no podía dejar que el tiempo siga pasando. —Ahora Clarie está bien por ella misma, y tengo la oportunidad de ayudarte ahora que te estas quedando viejito…

—Oye mocoso…— Scott sintió su ojo temblar del enojo, una mueca formándose en su rostro. Ese idiota, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle viejo? Apenas estaba en la mitad de sus cuarenta. Pero, ese no era el punto. —Francis…

—No sirve de nada si intenta despedirme, ya estoy contratado. Sabes que no me puedes despedir incluso si eres el director ¿verdad? — suspiró el francés interrumpiéndolo una vez más. Estaba decidido que se quedaría en Londres, por lo menos por un año, y nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer ni detenerlo. No iba a regresar a Boston.

—¡Francis Bonnefoy! — escucho una vez más el grito de Scott tras suyo, pero solo lo ignoró.

—Entonces desde mañana comenzare oficialmente, Aideu— se despidió, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, pero la mano del escoces sobre su muñeca lo detuvo.

—Te puedes quedar solo bajo una condición— ante esas palabras volteo a ver al escoces con una ceja alzada, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno de alejarse. —Desde ahora vas a usar el apellido de tu abuela, Beaumont— Francis lo miro en busca de que estuviera bromeando, pero no lo estaba. ¿el apellido de su abuela? ¿Por qué? —Y no quiero que nadie se entere de nuestra relación. Tu y yo, no nos conocemos. Y te vas a mantener alejado de mi familia. —abrió su boca para protestar, decir que lo que Scott estaba diciendo no tenía sentido, pero una mirada firme del mayor lo detuvo. —Esas son mis condiciones, si no las quieres cumplir entonces te vas de mi hospital— sentenció de manera firme, soltando la muñeca del francés en ese momento como si quemara. Sin esperar a recibir respuesta de Francis comenzó a irse a zancadas de allí. No quería volver a verlo más ese día, explotaría si lo hacía. Sentía que todo lo que habia querido evitar, ahora se arruinaría, todos sus años de esfuerzo se vieron frustrados cuando Francis regreso a Inglaterra.

ººº

Tomó la llave que colgaba de su cuello con un temblor apenas perceptible. Tuvo que intentar dos veces insertarla en la cerradura del cajón, pero cuando lo logró, su respiración se cortó. Saco el sobre azul que había permanecido allí más de quince años y lo abrió. Cerró sus manos con fuerza alrededor de la carta que este contenía, dejando sus ojos verdes bajar a la dirección engravada en el pie de ella.

"Dirección de la casa de mi abuela: 289 Commonwealth Ave, Boston. 0328"

**Flashback.—**

Sostuvo su quinto vaso de whiskey con un temblor, sus ojos irritados posándose una vez más sobre las fotos y documentos sobre su escritorio. Pese a que ya meses habían pasado ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué quería saber todo sobre él? No lo entendía. Se acabó todo el vaso de un solo trago. Ese chico… ¿Por qué se estaba involucrando tanto en su vida? debió haberlo olvidado, debió haber continuado su camino, pero…

_"Ese estudiante parece ser muy inteligente. Fue aceptado en la mejor escuela de medicina de Estados Unidos, pero no puede inscribirse porque sus becas no son suficientes. Su abuela, quien es la responsable, lucha contra una enfermedad."_

Un pitido agudo resonó en su cabeza. El sonido del monitor cardiaco, dando el pitido final, el sonido lejano de sus gritos, de las voces de los doctores pidiendo que se detuviera. Esa muñeca sobre la suya, no lo podía olvidar.

Su mano acercándose a tomar esa mascarilla de oxígeno…

No… Se sirvió un vaso más y lo terminó de un trago, golpeando el vidrio contra la madera de su escritorio. No quería seguir recordándolo.

_"Hermano… ¿en verdad voy a poder ver nuevamente?"_

Las palabras de su hermano vinieron a su mente como un filoso cuchillo, y las imagen de aquel papel que le habían entregado antes de la operación regresó una vez más.

_“Registro de donación de órganos. Donatario: Matthew Bonnefoy”_

_“Pero hermano… ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo realmente quiero volver a ver”_

_“—Te dejare ver… realmente te dejare ver… lo harás— susurro estirando su mano hasta la máscara de oxígeno.”_

.

.

.

Ahora después de un año se encontraba allí, observando desde lejos a ese hombre que no dejaba de invadir su mente. No podía entenderlo, como alguien que había perdido todo, seguía sonriendo de esa manera, seguía esbozando una sonrisa para todas las persona a su alrededor. Lo odiaba, odiaba a los hombres como él. Había perdido a su madre, a su padre, su hermano, su abuela, pese a tener una hermana con cáncer y deudas que se iban acumulando cada segundo, ese hombre seguía sonriendo, no se daba por vencido… lo detestaba.

Chasqueo la lengua y tomo un trago del vaso de ron que le habían servido en ese bar de mala muerte. No sabía porque sus pies lo habían llevado ahí, porque pese a el peligro que corría de ser reconocido entró de todas maneras, ¿Por qué no se levantaba y se iba? Eso era lo que debía hacer. Lo que debería haber hecho, pero, en vez de eso, se quedó ahí.

—¿Director? — se quedó ahí y dejó que ese hombre lo viera, dejó que se acercara y se sentara frente suyo con una de esas sonrisas que tanto odiaba. — Director— alzó a verlo sin expresión alguna, rogando que el rubio se diera cuenta de que no lo quería ver, que fingiera haberse equivocado de persona. Pero no fue así. Y cuando esos brazos lo envolvieron, cuando escucho la emoción y el cariño en su voz, su corazón se detuvo.

**—Fin del Flashback. —**

Dejo la carta sobre la mesa nuevamente y se sacó los lentes para sobar sus ojos. Se sentía cansado. Todos esos recuerdos que le drenaban la energía por completo.

ººº

Después de tantos años, al fin estaba allí. Fijó sus ojos azules en la imagen intacta sobre la piedra de mármol que llevaba gravada el nombre de su hermano. Pese a todos los años, ese lugar parecía bien cuidado. Dejó el gigantesco ramo de rosas que había comprado sobre la tumba, esbozando una suave sonrisa ante la foto de su hermano.

—Matt… aquí estoy— saludo con nostalgia. Podía sentir la familiar sensación de su garganta cerrándose y sus ojos escocer, pero, no se permitió estar triste. Forzó una sonrisa y miró al cielo, en busca de su hermanito. Sabía que él estaba ahí, sabía que podía escucharlo. — Dime honestamente. Estas orgulloso de tu hermano ¿verdad? — había cumplido con el sueno que Matthew siempre había tenido para su futuro. Clarie ahora estaba completamente sana y él se había convertido en un gran médico y persona. Había logrado superar todos los retos que la vida le había puesto por delante con una sonrisa y por eso… en verdad esperaba que su hermanito pudiera estar orgulloso y descansar en paz en el cielo. Eso era todo lo que deseaba. —Matthew… —lo había cumplido todo, menos una cosa. Se quedó en silencio algunos segundos y después miro nuevamente la foto de su hermano —¿Arthur está bien?... ¿podré volver a verlo de nuevo?


	7. Chapter 7

Paso sus dedos por los títulos en braille de cada uno de esos casets, una sonrisa nostálgica adornando su rostro cuando paró en uno en específico. Era justo lo que quería preparar hoy. Lo puso en su radio y presionó el botón de “play”. Enseguida la casa se llenó de una suave melodía y la voz tranquila que tantas veces había escuchado empezó a sonar.

_“Arthie, hoy vamos a intentar hacer Bangers and Mash” _

_“Es algo muy simple, pero estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.”_

Sonrió. Matthew nunca se equivocaba.

_“El primer paso es pelar las papas y cortarlas en pedacitos. Puedes pedirle a alguien que te ayude para este paso.”_

Sacó las papas y empezó a pelarlas. En el pasado hubiese necesitado ayuda, pero ahora podía hacerlo solo. Pelar, cortar, hervir. Todos los pasos por los que Matthew lo estaba guiando, los había hecho tantas veces que ahora venían automáticos. No pasó ni media hora cuando terminó de hacer todos los pasos y escuchó la risa de Matthew y Clarie en la grabación.

_“Esta delicioso, frère”_

_“Arthie, espero que te guste mucho el plato que preparamos hoy”_

Era delicioso. Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando probó la comida. Sabía como recordaba en su memoria. Su garganta se cerró y tuvo que apoyarse en el mesón para poder volver al presente. No entendía cómo era que la voz de Matthew podía tener ese efecto en su cuerpo. Eso y el collar en su cuello eran la única evidencia de que todo había pasado, de que sus recuerdos no eran simples ilusiones.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando su maletín en el piso para después caminar hacia la cocina. Pero, la voz que escuchó lo dejó congelado en el umbral.

_“Esto es todo por hoy, recuerda cuidarte mucho, Arthie. Te queremos un montón.”_

Sus ojos viajaron a la figura de su hermano en la cocina y su corazón dio un vuelco incómodo. Estaba tapando su rostro con su brazo, limpiando lo que parecían ser lágrimas. De nuevo estaba llorando, por esa voz, por ese hombre, por esa familia.

Apretó sus puños, ¿Por qué no los podía olvidar? Debió haberse deshecho de esos casets cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Borrar todo rastro de Francis de su vida, pero, ahí estaba… Él lo seguía recordando. Y ahora que ese idiota había regresado…

No, no podía permitir que ellos dos se encuentren.

—Scott— alzó a ver cuando escucho su nombre ser llamado, sus ojos chocando con los de su hermano por breves segundos antes de desviarlos con culpabilidad. —Siéntate a comer, prepare Bangers and Mash…

Sin decir nada ni oponer resistencia se sentó, murmurando un pequeño “hmmm” cuando un plato de comida fue puesto frente suyo. Su hermano no cocinaba muy a menudo, pero hoy, la comida no se veía mal. 

Arthur se sentó frente a Scott con un suspiro, tomando su tenedor y llevándose el primer bocado a la boca. La nostalgia lo invadió una vez más, pero no dejo que su rostro mostrara señal alguna de sus sentimientos, no frente a su hermano. Continúo comiendo en silencio, subiendo sus ojos a su hermano luego de pocos minutos. Su ceño se frunció en intriga. Scott no estaba comiendo, y veía la comida con una expresión que no podía descifrar.

—¿Qué pasa? — los ojos verdes subieron a verlo por breves segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y empezar a comer. Estaba demasiado raro y sospechoso. Suspiró, tomando su tenedor una vez más en silencio, pero la voz de su hermano lo interrumpió una vez más después de pocos minutos. 

— ¿Fuiste hoy al hospital? — alzó una de sus cejas, subiendo a ver a Scott sin saber a que venía esa pregunta. Por su puesto que había ido.

—Voy de tres a cuatro veces al día— era parte de su trabajo. Había días en los que incluso iba más veces, especialmente ahora que el verano estaba empezando sabía que iba a ir mucho más seguido.

—Ya no quiero que vayas— ¿Qué? Bufó, dejando su tenedor a un lado con una sensación amarga en su garganta. Nuevamente iban a comenzar esa conversación, y tenía un presentimiento de por qué, o más bien, por quien.

—De nuevo Emily, ¿verdad? — Scott suspiró, negando. Por supuesto, ella seguía insistiéndolo, pero ahora él también tenía su razón para hacer que Arthur dejara de una vez por todas el capricho de ser bombero.

—No es solamente ella. Debería ya dejar ese trabajo, es demasiado peligroso— Arthur bajó su mirada a su plato con amargura. No entendía porque todos insistían en eso, era lo que le gustaba. Si, era peligroso pero sabía cuidarse solo, lo había demostrado incontables veces.

—Si quiera tu deberías estar de mi lado— en el pasado Scott lo había entendido, ¿por qué ahora parecía tan en contra?

—Por ahora lo he soportado pero ya es hora de que te concentres en lo que de verdad importa— soltó una risa amarga al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos subiendo afilados a los de su hermano ¿lo que de verdad importaba? ¿En verdad iba a salir con esas estupideces? Sonaba como Emily y eso hacía su sangre hervir.

— ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Alfred o el hospital? — preguntó con sarcasmo y amargura en su voz. Tomar el cargo que le correspondía en el hospital, casarse de una vez con su prometido, esas eran cosas que cada vez anticipaba menos. No entendía porque lo presionaban e insistían tanto. No quería hacerlo, si eso implicaba perder la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera no quería hacerlo.

—Ya es más de un año, deberías pensar en Alfred y… — esas palabras fueron las que terminaron con toda su paciencia. No podía seguir escuchándolo. Estaba harto.

—Eso no es nada de tu maldito problema— gritó estampando sus puños contra la mesa. Estaba harto de que otras personas se quisieran meter en algo que solo él podía decidir. No le importaba si ya iba a ser un año, o si cinco o diez pasaban. No se sentía preparado, y hasta eso no se iba a casar.

—Arthur— gritó Scott de vuelta, enojado por su actitud, pero no se quedaría a seguir escuchándolo. Dejo su plato a medio comer y tomó las llaves de su auto y su chaqueta de la mesa. No podía quedarse más tiempo ahí.

—Me voy— camino hacia la salida de la casa sin esperar a recibir respuesta alguna de su hermano. Necesitaba estar solo.

°°°

Salió de su departamento con una sonrisa. Era su primer día oficial de trabajo y quería empezar de manera positiva. Por eso decidió salir una hora antes para poder recorrer la ciudad sin apuro. El verano comenzaría dentro de poco y podía sentirlo en la caliente briza en el aire.

Con nostalgia recorrió las calles de Londres, los viejos lugares donde solía ir con Arthur, las rutas que cada día tomaba en su trabajo, cada esquina de esa ciudad le traía recuerdos inolvidables de quince años atrás. Se detuvo en un semáforo, esperando a que la luz cambie a verde para poder cruzar. Gente se empezó a aglomerar a su lado, y cuando el color del semáforo cambió comenzó a caminar, hasta que un nombre lo detuvo en seco.

—Sargento Kirkland, rápido— sus ojos viajaron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el grito, y su cuerpo se paralizó. Su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado cuando cayó en la figura tan diferente pero conocida de uno de los hombres en la escena. Sus ojos, su cabello, sus cejas, era imposible no reconocerlo. Trago en seco al verlo bajar del camión junto a otro hombre, llevando una camilla. El negro y anaranjado de su uniforme estrujaron su corazón con nostalgia. 

**Flashback.—**

_Tarareó con suavidad, pasando sus manos por el liso cabello de Arthur en pequeños masajes, creando burbujas con el shampoo. Mañana era su graduación y quería pasar ese día el mayor tiempo posible con Arthur. El cuerpo del menor descansaba entre sus piernas, su cabeza apoyada contra su pecho contento. Sabía cuánto él amaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón, especialmente cuando no había ropa entre ellos, por eso no se movió, ni siquiera cuando el agua empezaba a enfriarse y sabían que la noche se acercaba._

_—Fran…—bajó a ver al inglés, dando un pequeño “hmmm” para indicarle que estaba escuchando. —¿Quieres ser cuando te gradúes?— la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sus manos deteniéndose en el cabello de Arthur por breves segundos antes de sonreír. _

_—Por supuesto que un bombero— contestó con seguridad, tomando agua entre sus manos para quitar todo rastro de shampoo del cabello del inglés. Arthur suspiró contento, apoyándose aún más contra su pecho antes de continuar. _

_—¿Igual que tú papá?— se apoyó contra el filo de la bañera pensativo. Si bien su papá formaba parte de la influencia de su decisión, no estaba seguro de que eso fuera todo. El poder salvar vidas era lo que más le gustaba del trabajo, la adrenalina, la gente, el sonido de la sirena… Sonrió, bajando a apoyar sus manos en la cadera del inglés, besando su cuello con suavidad. _

_—No estoy seguro de si es por mi papá, pero, desde que era pequeño, siempre que escuchaba que la sirena, mi corazón se aceleraba porque sabía que ellos irían a salvar a alguien. Por eso… me gusta— se encogió de hombros con un suspiro, una sonrisa suave adornando su rostro. —Aunque a Matthew no le agrade mucho la idea— los dos soltaron una risa ante esas palabras. Matthew quería que se volviera un doctor en el futuro, y la idea no le desagradaba, pero ser bombero siempre había sido su sueño. _

_—Me gusta…— parpadeo sin comprender, bajando a ver a Arthur con una pregunta en su rostro. El menor subió a tocar su rostro, pasando una de sus manos por la corta barba con una sonrisa. —Ser bombero me gusta… Te queda bien— una sensación cálida invadió su pecho al escucharlo. Busco los labios del menor, uniéndolos con suavidad en agradecimiento. Cuando se separaron la expresión de Arthur cambió a una seria, sus manos buscando las suyas para entrelazarlas bajo el agua.—Pero, prométeme una cosa… _

_—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó con atención, apretando las manos del menor en señal de que lo estaba escuchando con atención. _

_—Por un largo tiempo, no te lastimes ni mueras y cuando te retires… nos casaremos— sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, para después suavizarse con ternura. Arthur… en verdad, ¿Cómo podía soltar cosas como esas de la nada? Pero, no le disgustaba. Todo lo contrario, el imaginarse una vida junto a él era… perfecto. —Claro que no podre ser buen esposo como una mujer…pero tú fuiste el que se me declaro, así que tendrás que soportarlo— murmuró Arthur frunciendo su ceño tras no escuchar una respuesta luego de varios segundos. Francis rió, negando divertido antes de bajar a unir sus labios. _

_—Está bien, mi futuro esposo— sonrió cuando se separaron, mirándolo con devoción. Arthur en realidad era la persona perfecta. No podía imaginarse un futuro sin él. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del menor, besando su rostro una y otra vez con felicidad. _

**Fin del Flashback.—**

—Así que al final te convertiste en bombero…

Arthur… siempre había sido una persona maravillosa. Ahora, se veía tan fuerte y lleno de vida. Sus ojos brillaban de manera única. Subió a ver al cielo en busca de su hermano.

_“Matthew, ¿puedes verlo también?”_

Estaba seguro de que su hermano estaría orgulloso. Observó con una sonrisa cálida al ver al camión de bomberos irse. Suspiró, comenzando a caminar una vez más. Ahora, sabía donde encontrar a Arthur. Y sin duda alguna, tenía que verlo.

°°°

Y, después de media hora, al fin estaba ahí. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que años atrás, observando desde lejos. Sus ojos azules se fijaron con suavidad en el hombre al otro lado de la calle, limpiando uno de los camiones como si le hubiese ofendido personalmente. Rió por lo bajo, Arthur nunca cambiaba.

Tomó su maletín del piso, dispuesto a acercarse pese a los nervios que sentía, pero, antes de poder dar un paso, su cuerpo se congeló. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y amargura al ver a un niño de cabellos rubios, que no debía ser mayor de cinco años, correr hacia Arthur y agarrarse de su pierna, todo mientras un hombre alto y musculoso se acercaba con los brazos cruzados, sin embargo sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa. ¿Qué… estaba pasando? No, no podía ser eso.

—Arthie, no estas coqueteando con mi Vati ¿verdad?— preguntó el pequeño mirando al británico con sus ojos celestes brillantes, idénticos a los de su padre, su boca formando un puchero.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que soy una persona con estándares y gustos?— se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza al ver el puchero en el rostro de Wolfram. El hijo de su jefe de verdad era un caso… pero lo quería como si fuera su propio sobrino, todos sus compañeros en la estación sentían lo mismo. Suspiró, agachándose a la altura del pequeño. —Además, soy alguien con dueño— sonrió ladinamente, pellizcando una de sus mejillas.

—No sé quién sea esa persona pero la compadezco— ambos adultos soltaron una risa ante las palabras del niño, Ludwig negando con la cabeza.

—Ven aquí.— revolvió su cabello, recibiendo una risa de Wolfram.

Francis sintió su corazón apretarse al ver esa escena. Sus pensamientos negativos aumentando al ver la familiaridad entre ellos. Su mente saltó enseguida al peor escenario. 

—Vati, el tío Gil dijo que Mutti (mami) era diez veces más bonita que este señor ¿verdad?— pregunto el pequeño alzando a ver a su papá. Ludwig se agachó frente a su hijo, acariciando su cabello con una sonrisa que solo él podía ver.

— Wolfy, mamá es diez veces más bonita y cien veces más agradable— el pequeño rió con las palabras de su padre, mientras Arthur rodaba los ojos, cruzándose de bazos.

Ante el punto de vista de Francis, parecían una familia. Una familia que él deseaba formar con Arthur, pero ahora parecía ser otro hombre el que le habia ganado.

—Ya nos tenemos que ir, Schatz— llamo Ludwig, estirando su mano hacia su hijo. Wolfram asintió con una sonrisa, tomando su mano antes de despedirse del inglés con un abrazo. —Arthur, asegúrate de limpiar bien el camión y hacer los reportes de las misiones— ordenó antes de irse junto a su hijo. Arthur asintió con un suspiro, apoyándose contra el camión cuando ese par comenzaron a cruzar la calle. 

Francis bajó su mirada al piso cuando vio a los dos rubios acercarse a donde él estaba. Pero, lo que escuchó, lo hizo sorprenderse aún más.

—Pero Vati, mi mami es diez veces más linda que ese viejito ¿verdad?— pregunto Wolfram alzando a ver a su papá con curiosidad. ¿Su mamá? entonces…

—¿Por qué lo dices, Schatz?— preguntó sin entender el porqué de la pregunta de su hijo.

—Es solo que, Arthie tiene un mal temperamento, pero es muy lindo.

—Mein Gott ¿con quién lo estas comparando? Le diré a mamá— Ludwig negó con la cabeza, conteniendo su sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos de su pequeño.

—Nein, nein, lo retiro— se apresuró a decir. Francis soltó una pequeña risa despejando los anteriores pensamientos de su mente. Su buen ánimo regresó, y se dio a si mismo el valor de acercarse una vez más.

—Que calor…— Arthur suspiró, quitándose su chaqueta para amarrarla alrededor de su cadera. El verano estaba comenzando antes de lo normal y eso no le gustaba para nada si tenía que trabajar en turno matutino bajo el sol.

—Disculpe— su corazón se detuvo por breves segundos al escuchar esa voz. E-esa voz… no, no podía ser. Alzo sus ojos al hombre frente a él, sus miradas chocándose. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda al ver esos ojos azules sobre su figura.

Francis se congeló al sentir la electricidad en su cuerpo. No pudo decir nada más, las palabras no salían de su garganta. Esos ojos… podía ver a Matthew en ellos y al mismo tiempo veía al antiguo Arthur. Esos obres esmeraldas tenían ahora un brillo peculiar y hermoso. Ahora que lo podía ver frente suyo, podía notar como había cambiado. Sus facciones eran más definidas y afiladas, sus hombros más anchos y parecía haber crecido unos pocos centímetros. Se veía tan diferente pero familiar al mismo tiempo. Era perfecto.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?— la voz incomoda lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado viéndolo demasiado tiempo, y ahora temía que Arthur pensara mal de él.

—Eh, si… quería ir al hospital St.Thomas, pero no sé por dónde es— mintió rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. No sabía como actuar frente a Arthur, después de tanto tiempo… Pero, decirle quien era en ese momento no era lo ideal, no cuando le quedaba menos de diez minutos para comenzar su trabajo. 

—Oh, es cerca de aquí, solo debe seguir caminando recto durante unos cinco minutos, y después girar en Westminster Bridge Road— explicó amablemente al señor frente suyo, analizándolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Sentía que había escuchado esa voz antes. No, de seguro era solo una ilusión. Pero…— ¿Es su primera vez aqui?— habia algo en el que le daba una extraña sensación en su pecho, como si lo conociera desde antes. Su voy, su acento, su aura…

—Vengo de Estados Unidos— sus hombros cayeron ante esa respuesta, pero sus cejas se fruncieron con extrañeza. Su acento, no era estadounidense. Una vez más sus ojos subieron a los azules de ese hombre, sin comprender porque su pecho se estrujaba tanto al verlo. ¿Por qué él lo veía con tanta calidez? Eso lo confundía, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, la campana de emergencias sonó. Tenía que ir a trabajar. —Perdón, me tengo que ir— se disculpó poniéndose su chaqueta una vez más, sus ojos sin dejar los hipnotizantes de ese hombre. Sentía una conexión extraña con él, por eso, no quería irse y perderlo posiblemente por siempre, pero… no podía perder más tiempo.

—Está bien, yo también me tengo que ir, así que, adiós— extendió su mano hacia el británico en forma de despedida. Arthur la tomó hesitante, separándose enseguida cuando escuchó los pasos de sus compañeros acercándose.

—Good Bye…— murmuro apenas en un susurro, forzándose a si mismo a voltear para regresar al trabajo. Francis suspiró al verse irse, pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

—Ah~ tonto… ya ni siquiera reconoces mi voz. No has cambiado en nada…— Francis suspiró al verle irse, pero la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro. —Te has vuelto muy energético, mon petit Arthur…

ººº

Entró a la sala de emergencias con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Hoy era su primer día y lo empezaría de la mejor manera posible. Su bata y uniforme estaban completamente pulcros, y su cabello recogido en un moño 

— Bonjour mes amis, a trabajar— todo su equipo se vio afectado por su buen ánimo, incluso la siempre estresada secretaria esbozó una sonrisa cuando le entregó todos los documentos necesarios de los pacientes registrados hasta el momento. El lugar era completamente diferente a la primera vez que entró. Ahora, después de repartir bien el trabajo entre los doctores y enfermeras que lo asistirían todo marchaba fluidamente.

—La atmosfera de la sala ha sido cambiada por ese hombre— Emily siguió con la mirada al nuevo doctor, mirando a través de la puerta de vidrio que separaba la sala de emergencias y el pasillo para las otras salas de medicina. A su lado estaban Scott y Alfred observando de igual manera.

—Sí, su buen ánimo es contagioso, definitivamente él es perfecto— Scott bufó, rodando sus ojos con los brazos cruzados. Definitivamente ese hombre era todo menos perfecto. Era un maldito lobo disfrazado de oveja. No lo quería en su hospital para nada, ni en su país.

—No nos adelantemos, él aún está en prueba— murmuro por lo bajo, regresando sus ojos a la figura energética del francés. A su lado Emily soltó una risa, empujándolo suavemente.

—¿Estas celoso Scotty?

—No, cállate, anciana— gruño apartándose con un ánimo terrible. Ni siquiera había podido dormir toda la noche y no estaba con ánimos de soportar a nadie.

—Mira quien habla, vejestorio— devolvió Emily el insulto con una sonrisa y después regresó a ver a Francis. Ese hombre tenía la actitud perfecta para ser pediatra, era casi como su hijo, alumbrando todo lugar por el que pasaba. —Ese hombre es igual a ti, Al, como cuando recién entraste al hospital— Alfred rió al escuchar a su madre. Eso era definitivamente verdad. Francis se parecía a él en cierta manera.

ººº

Ser policía era cansado. Demasiado cansado.

Bajó de la patrulla sin paciencia alguna, sacando a los dos hombres que habían arrestado junto a su compañero a patadas. Era el quinto arresto del día y dudaba que fuera el último. ¿Por qué la gente no podía simplemente obedecer la ley? Cazzo.

—Caminen rápido, bastardos— gruñó empujando a los dos idiotas dentro de la comisaría. Al entrar, enseguida el ruido y la conmoción invadió sus oídos. Frunció el ceño, regresando a ver a su compañero que parecía igual de perdido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Podía escuchar gritos y gente corriendo de un lado a otro. De seguro otro criminal problemático, pero tenía la sensación de que esta vez era algo diferente. Y, mientras mas se iba acercando a la fuente del problema, más iba confirmando sus sospechas de que no, no se trataba solamente de un criminal.

—¡Quítenme las manos de encima, sanguijuelas!— al escuchar esa voz alzó una de sus cejas, sus ojos dirigiéndose a la caótica escena que se había formado en medio de la comisaría, todo causada por el hombre albino en el medio que parecía querer matar a todos a su alrededor tan solo con su mirada. Su ropa se veía rasgada y arrugada, y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, incluso una barba comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro antes siempre cuidado. ¿Qué demonios había pasado con él? 

—Señor, todos están mirando, ¡Váyase!

—Esperen un momento, maldición ¡Acabo de decir que voy a hablar con su maldito jefe de equipo!— gritó abriéndose paso bruscamente, empujando a los oficiales que intentaban detenerlo. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta el escritorio de un hombre de unos aproximados sesenta años con cabello negro y ojos cafés opacados por un par de lentes y grandes ojeras.

—Maldición, Gilbert…— masculló Lovino sabiendo como iba a salir inevitablemente esa “conversación”. Dejó a los dos delincuentes que había atrapado a cargo de su compañero, volviendo su mirada al albino con amargura.

—Teniente ¿Qué está mal?— golpeo con su puño la mesa de roble, causándole una pequeña abolladura por la fuerza— Oh… ya se. Todo esto es porque me acosté con tu esposa, ¿no?— rio sarcásticamente intentando controlar su ira. Los ojos del otro hombre subieron afilados a su figura antes de bufar.

—Por favor, actúa según tu edad, Beilschdmit.

—Mira quien habla, ¡el asombroso yo no está viejo!— reclamó cruzándose de brazos, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que empezaron a enrojecerse. Aun no llegaba a los cuarenta, no estaba para nada viejo, y ese vejestorio no le podía decir lo contrario. Pese a que su cuerpo estaba muriéndose por dentro. Por eso… solo por eso lo necesitaba.

—Vaya que has madurado…

—Solo vine a pedirte que me ayudes, son solo trecientas libras— el hombre frente suyo subió a verlo con enojo, era patético. 

—No estas pidiendo, estas demandando. No voy a prestarle dinero a alguien como tú— Al escuchar tales palabras apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. ¿Demandando? Era claro que ese hombre no sabía lo que era demandar.

—No me puedes hablar así, rata— escupió furioso. No tenía sentido seguir ahí, si ese estúpido hombre se negaba a ayudarlo con algo que se merecía no iba a seguir insistiendo. — ¿Sabes qué? Ya no vendré ¿feliz? No vendré nunca más a este maldito lugar— pateo la mesa frente suyo, poniendo en alerta a todas las personas a su alrededor.

—Sí, no vengas nuevamente, por favor.

—Este lugar es tan sucio y bajo que no vendré nunca más— pateo y boto los papeles de las mesas con enojo antes de desaparecer de allí, cruzando su mirada carmesí con la miel del italiano por breves segundos en su salida. No lo había visto ahí, pero eso era lo último que le faltaba. Ahora de seguro Antonio se iba a enterar de todo el maldito problema.

Lovino suspiró, esperando tan solo unos segundos antes de salir tras el albino. Sabía que, conociéndolo, no debía estar muy lejos. Y cuando puso pie en el parqueadero de la comisaría supo que no estaba equivocado. Ahí estaba, apoyado en una de las patrullas, fumando con una expresión fúrica en su rostro.

—Tsk…macho patatas dos— lo llamo por su inusual apodo, acercándose al mayor pese a no recibir ninguna respuesta ni gesto ante su llamado.— Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Si quiera has comido, bastardo?— la preocupación tinto sus palabras al notar lo delgado que estaba. Dio (Dios), ni siquiera había pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vio y ahora parecía una persona completamente distinta. — ¿Qué pasa con tu estilo?

—Mi estilo está bien, estoy tan awesome como siempre— gruño para después regresar a su cigarrillo, clavando sus ojos en el piso como si lo hubiese ofendido personalmente. — No solo por ser el esposo de mi amigo debes cuidarme como él lo dijo, soy mayor que tu ¿sabes?— Lovino bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Por supuesto que lo sabía, y no se preocupaba por ese idiota solo porque su esposo le había dicho, maldición. Ese idiota se veía como un muerto viviente, por supuesto que se iba a preocupar.— Ven acá— lo llamó Gilbert seriamente. Lovino dudo un momento, pero, al final accedió, arrepintiéndose al instante al sentir como el idiota lo empujaba contra la patrulla, apoyando su cuerpo contra el frío metal y obligándolo a poner sus manos en el carro. — Mocoso, separa las piernas y mantén las manos arriba— ordenó empezando a tocar todo su cuerpo. Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas y maldijo por lo bajo. Ese idiota…

—¿Cuánto necesitas?— masculló Lovino rendido, mostrándole la cartera de cuero en su mano para detener la búsqueda del albino por su cuerpo. Los ojos carmesí subieron al pequeño objeto en sus manos con un brillo en ellos.

—Bingo, kesesese— rió, arrebatando la billetera del italiano y abriéndola enseguida. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver la gran cantidad de dinero que habia ahí.— Sí que he dado con el premio mayor.— Lovino gruño por lo bajo al verlo tomar más de la mitad de su dinero. Pero no se quejó, porque en parte, tenía el presentimiento de que ese idiota lo necesitaba.

—No bebas solo alcohol y come algo, maldizione— se cruzó de brazos derrotado, subiendo a ver al mayor con una advertencia en sus ojos, de que si no hacía caso de comer y cuidarse de una maldita vez él mismo iría a matarlo. Definitivamente no le caía para nada bien ese idiota.

ººº

Alfred entró a la cafetería contento al encontrar ahí a la persona que había estado buscando. El nuevo doctor estaba en una mesa conversando animadamente con su equipo, de seguro su turno ya había acabado y estaban comiendo para después retirarse a sus casas. Con una gran sonrisa se acercó al lugar donde los doctores estaban, caminando hacia Francis en específico.

—Hi— saludó llamando la atención de todos los presentes, pero sus ojos se fijaron tan solo en ese hombre que quería llegar a conocer de manera más personal. Por eso, no hesitó ni un momento. —Doctor Beaumont, ¿quiere acompañarme a tomar un café? Yo pago. —Francis subió a verlo intrigado, sin saber a que venía todo eso, pero asintió. Después de todo, pese a que Jones no era de su área* parecía ser una buena persona. Además, tenía tiempo libre.

—Está bien— sonrió de vuelta, despidiéndose de sus compañeros antes de levantarse para acompañar a Alfred hasta una de las bancas en el patio del hospital. El menor se excusó un rato para ir a la cafetería, regresando tan solo minutos después con dos humeantes tazas. —Merci— agradeció cuando Alfred le entregó su café, sonriendo con suavidad. En realidad, ese día no había podido parar de sonreír pese a todo el trabajo inicial que había tenido. Todo porque una persona no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, su corto encuentro repitiéndose cada vez.

—Parece que algo bueno le paso… — Francis soltó una ligera risa al escucharlo. Sí, algo bueno había pasado esa mañana. Y, en general su vida no estaba mal, así que…

—Podría decirse que sí— Alfred sonrió al escucharlo. Estaba feliz por él, pero al mismo tiempo intrigado. En sus ojos podía ver un brillo característico de una emoción que conocía muy bien. 

— ¿Encontró una pareja?— el doctor parecía como si hubiese encontrado al amor de su vida, como si se hubiese enamorado, y al ver el suave sonrojo en sus mejillas supo que no se había equivocado tanto en eso.

—Non, non, solo que… hace tiempo estaba buscando a alguien, y hoy finalmente lo encontré— aclaró Francis encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo, su sonrisa seguía presente. Por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de sonreír. Alfred soltó una pequeña risa a su lado, palmeando su espalda con familiaridad. 

—Me alegro mucho, debe presentarme a esa persona algún día. Yo también le tengo que presentar a alguien…

—Oui… pero deje de hablarme tan formalmente, doctor Jones— pidió Francis mirando al menor con una sonrisa suave. El que él lo tratara con tanta formalidad le hacía sentir más viejo de lo que ya era. Y, definitivamente no necesitaba sentir el peso de su verdadera edad. Non.

—Está bien. Desde ahora seamos amigos— saltó Alfred con una de sus características sonrisas. Francis asintió. La idea no le desagradaba para nada. —Bueno, me tengo que ir, de seguro me están buscando. Así que hasta luego, doctor— se despidió luego de revisar su reloj. Su hora de descanso ya estaba por terminar y no quería que Ivan tomara ninguno de sus pacientes por llegar tarde, así que con un último agitar de su mano se fue de allí, alegre. Estaba feliz de poder iniciar una amistad con alguien tan interesante como Francis. Sabía que se iba a llevar bien en el futuro, lo podía sentir. 

ººº

—¡Shit!— Arthur maldijo por lo bajo sin saber que hacer. Sus manos estaban presionando las muñecas del paciente que habían ido a rescatar hace pocos minutos. Pero, resultaba que ese hombre estaba malditamente loco. Y cuando decía loco no era una exageración. El hombre no dejaba de forcejar y gritar, luchando cada vez más fuerte por zafarse de su agarre. —Por favor, cálmese— pidió por milésima vez, regresando su mirada al frente del camión. Fuck… el hospital no estaba para nada cerca aún.— Feliciano, ¡Apúrate!— no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder contener a ese loco.

—Ya mismo llegamos— informó Feliciano, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la carretera. Había demasiado tráfico… nada iba bien. Los gritos de Arthur apenas los podía escuchar, pero sabía que si no llegaban a tiempo la situación se iba a poner fea.

Al paso de 5 minutos al fin pudo llegar al hospital. Estacionó el camión y se bajó para abrir la puerta y que Arthur saliera junto al paciente, pero la escena que encontró lo heló por completo. Frente suyo estaba ese hombre con un bisturí peligrosamente cerca del cuello de su jefe. Arthur respiraba, intentando mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico ni moverse, porque el más mínimo movimiento o presión con ese bisturí podría costarle la vida.

—¡No te acerques o lo mato!— amenazó jalando los cabellos rubios del inglés, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para mostrar como la afilada cuchilla estaba rozando su piel. Feliciano retrocedió instintivamente. Definitivamente estaban en problemas….

ººº

Salió del baño luego de darse una necesitada ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Había escogido una camisa azul y pantalones blancos para esa noche especial. Planeaba ir a buscar a Arthur, revelarle quien era en realidad y reunirse con él después de tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, estaba nervioso, y no había manera de saber cómo Arthur fuera a reaccionar, pero… quería hacerlo, no, debía hacerlo. Con un último suspiro salió de su oficina, caminando hacia la sala de emergencias para despedirse de sus compañeros antes de irse. Apenas entró, todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia él.

—Wow… parece como si un modelo estuviese caminando por el hospital— se acercó la pequeña rubia de ojos verde azulado con una sonrisa, Zwingli si no lo recordaba mal, era una de las enfermeras de su equipo y una de las chicas con las que más había conectado desde el primer momento que empezaron a trabajar juntos. Tras ellos vinieron tres doctores más y algunas enfermeras, llenándolo de cumplidos que lo hicieron sonreír.

—Merci, merci— agradeció de verdad halagado. —Me retiraré por hoy, gracias por su trabajo— las despedidas empezaron, y dentro de poco pudo salir de la sala de emergencias hacia la salida del hospital. Por suerte, al ser su primer día tan solo había tenido un turno de siete horas y podía salir poco antes de que anocheciera. De seguro hoy tendría la oportunidad de ver a Arthur nuevamente. 

—¡Je—jefe! ¡Hay un problema!— su paso se detuvo cuando escuchó los pasos acelerados y voz desesperada de uno de sus compañeros de equipo. El hombre se detuvo a su lado, respirando agitado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo serio?— preguntó con preocupación, alzando una de sus cejas expectante. Esperaba que no fuera algo que requiriera su presencia, pero de una u otra manera tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de algo de verdad malo.

—Un hombre loco tiene un bisturí en el cuello de un oficial del 911 y acaba de entrar a la sala de emergencias. Parece tener un desorden mental, pero el guardián no dijo nada sobre eso— explico el hombre, tomando bocanadas de aire para poder continuar. Francis mordió su labio preocupado. Eso si que era todo un desastre. Pero, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

—¿Quién es esa persona?— preguntó mirando a su compañero impaciente. Y las palabras que escucho después no le gustaron para nada.

—Rayos… de todos ellos, es el capitán Arthur Kirkland…

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más, apenas escuchó ese nombre, salió corriendo a la sala de emergencias. Arthur… debía salvar a Arthur.

ººº

La sala de emergencias era todo un desastre. La gente contemplaba la escena con impacto y terror. Dentro de pocos segundos el lugar que había estado relativamente tranquilo se había vuelto un campo de batalla. Los pacientes gritaban alarmados, y los doctores intentaban controlar la situación de la mejor manera posible.

—Ustedes intentan matarme ¿¡verdad!? ¡Quieren encerrarme en un manicomio!— gritaba el hombre amenazando a todos con el cuchillo que llevaba para que se alejaran, sembrando el caos en la sala.

—Apúrense llamando a la policía— apenas el hombre loco escuchó esas palabras apretó el agarre alrededor del cuello del inglés, acercando aún más el bisturí a su piel.

—¡Atrévanse y le corto el cuello!

—No llamen a la policía…— pidió Arthur apenas avanzando a respirar. Intentaba mantenerse calmo, pero el agarre de ese hombre le estaba cortando la respiración y sentía que si eso continuaba entraría en pánico pronto. — Paciente, primero permita que lo revisen— miro de reojo al hombre tras suyo, su muñeca aún seguía sangrando. A este paso podría sufrir de un derrame.

Francis entró a la sala de emergencias, abriendo sus ojos en shock al comprobar que los antiguos rumores eran ciertos. Ese era definitivamente Arthur.

—¡N—no llamen a la policía o lo mato!— el grito resonó en toda la habitación cuando el hombre notó a la recepcionista tomar el teléfono. Francis inhaló, intentando calmar su cerebro y pensar en una solución, rápido. No podía perder tiempo en ese momento. Debía hacer algo.

—Vee… ya los he llamado, no se tardarán en venir… por favor, dese por vencido— suplicó Feliciano, sus ojos estaban húmedos, temiendo lo peor en ese momento.— ¿Qué pasa con la policía que aún no llega?

—¿Qué pasa con usted? ¡No se acerque!— grito nuevamente alterado y amenazante al ver a un doctor acercándose con un carrito lleno de jeringas, vendas y medicinas. Retrocedió tembloroso.

—Soy el encargado de la sala de emergencias— su voz salió firme pese a cuanto los nervios lo carcomían por dentro, porque cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que todo salga mal, muy mal. Pero aún así, continuó con su plan.

Arthur abrió sus ojos sorprendidos al reconocer al doctor frente suyo. Era… era el hombre que había visto esa mañana. Gosh ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a ese loco sin titubeo o temor alguno?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hay en esa jeringa?— el hombre frunció el ceño y lo apunto amenazante con el cuchillo, pero no dejó su determinación flaquear.

—Necesitamos sedarlo para poder saturar la herida, también necesita una transfusión de sangre— El hombre loco soltó una risa sarcástica y luego poso sus ojos en Francis con amargura.

—¿Cree que no sé qué está intentando de sedarme para mandarme al hospital mental?— escupió furioso— No lo necesito, sature la herida como sea, sin esa cosa— señalo amenazante a la jeringa, y cuando vio que el doctor iba a protestar, explotó. —¡Solo háganlo de cualquier forma! Tome solo las cosas necesarias ¡rápido!— gritó, apretando más el agarre en el cuello del bombero y llevando el bisturí nuevamente a su piel.

Arthur soltó un quejido al sentir la cuchilla cortar su piel, y Francis se congeló. Tragó saliva nervioso al ver la sangre resbalar. Por suerte no era profundo, y no habia dañado ningún punto vital, pero aun así, no podía arriesgarse. El bisturí seguía sobre la piel de Arthur, y cada pequeño movimiento podría terminar en algo que no deseaba ver. 

—E—está bien, toda la medicina y equipos requeridos están aquí…así que, solo lo dejare aquí— su voz tembló tan solo un poco, pero mantuvo su postura firme pese al miedo que tenía de que Arthur pudiera salir más herido. Se acercó con cautela con el carrito, hasta que la sirena de la policía comenzó a sonar.

—¿¡Qué es eso!? ¿La policía?— gritaba asustado el hombre, mirando frenéticamente por todos lados. En ese momento, aprovecho para acercarse más, logrando estar cerca de Arthur.

—Corre cuando apague las luces— Arthur subió a verlo sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Francis retrocedió.

—La—la policía ha llegado, por favor, deténgase ahora, vee— suplicó Feliciano al notar la herida en el cuello de su jefe.

—¡No! ¡No se muevan! ¡Todos a un lado!— Arthur cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para intentar concentrarse en su alrededor. Sus sentidos incrementaron a falta de vista, y, como en los viejos tiempos, pudo escuchar y sentir hasta el mínimo movimiento.

La policía entro rápidamente a la sala, y por otro lado, Alfred llego corriendo, pero fue detenido en la entrada por algunos de los doctores.

—No puede pasar, doctor Jones— trato de calmarlo uno de los médicos, pero Alfred continuó forcejando. Tenía que entrar, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. No cuando Arthur estaba ahí adentro en peligro.

—¡Tengo que verlo! ¡Déjenme ir!

—¡No vengan!— grito el hombre loco, Francis aprovecho su distracción para escabullirse tras la recepción y ya allí saco su celular y envió el mensaje.

"Ahora"

Eso era lo que uno de sus compañeros vio en aquel mensaje. Tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando calmar sus nervios, y bajó los interruptores de luz. Todo el hospital se quedó a oscuras.

—¡Enciendan las luces!— grito el hombre loco separando el cuchillo del cuello del inglés y blandiéndolo en el aire en forma de amenaza para los demás presentes. En ese momento Arthur pudo oír aquella voz del pasado, aquel hombre que habia amado llamando su nombre una y otra vez

_"Arthur, ¡Arthur Kirkland!"_

Podía escuchar esa voz en su cabeza.

Abrió sus ojos y empujo a su agresor, pudiendo escapar de él. Unas luces de color verde se encendieron en ese momento, y sintió como caía sobre el cálido pecho de una persona. Entonces, pudo escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, sus latidos, y se quedó en shock.

Eran iguales… eran como los de esa persona, el hombre que había desaparecido de su vida años atrás, la persona que había amado tanto que hasta ahora estaba impregnada en todo su ser. Pero no, no era posible. Jadeó incrédulo, alzándose para ver a esa persona.

Las luces se encendieron, y en ese momento su mirada chocó con esos ojos azules como el cielo tan hermosos e hipnotizantes. Era... era ese hombre. Ese que había visto en la mañana, ese que lo había salvado. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Quería decir algo, demandar una explicación, preguntarle quien era, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un grito tras suyo lo detuvo.

—¡Arthur!— su cabeza volteó, y sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver al hombre a pocos metros de allí. Su bata estaba tenida de rojo donde una de sus manos estaba apoyada con dolor.

—¡Alfred!— se levantó enseguida, corriendo hacia él sin pensarlo dos veces. Un cálido abrazo lo envolvió en ese momento, y se permitió apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Alfred lo apretó entre sus brazos aliviado de que estuviese bien. Había entrado justo cuando vio a ese hombre loco saltar en contra de Arthur con el bisturí en mano, y al intentar detenerlo había terminado con esa cuchilla clavada en su cadera. Pero, nada de eso importaba si él estaba bien. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. 

Francis subió a ver la escena incrédulo. Conexiones empezaron a hacerse en su cabeza y una sensación amarga recorrió su garganta. Su corazón se estrujó de manera dolorosa y su sangre comenzó a hervir cuando vio los labios de ese hombre al que había considerado su amigo se unían con los de la persona que amaba. Apretó sus puños, desviando la mirada cuando ira e impotencia comenzaron a hervir en su interior. Después de todo, había llegado demasiado tarde.

ººº

Corrió por los largos pasillos del hospital apenas se enteró de la noticia de que su hermano habia sido tomado como rehén. No sabía qué había pasado, ni si las cosas habían salido bien o mal. Pero rogaba por que su hermano estuviera bien. Debía encontrarlo.

—¡Arthur!— grito buscándolo por todos lados, pero su desesperación se detuvo al verlo notar la familiar figura de su hermano junto a Alfred. Se permitió suspirar en ese momento. Arthur se veía bien, estaba a salvo. Pero, Alfred por el contrario… venía siendo ayudado por su hermano para poder mantenerse en pie, su cuerpo se vea debilitado, como si hubiese perdido mucha sangre.

—Scott…— lo saludó Arthur acercándose con un rostro preocupado.

—¿Estas bien? ¿No te hicieron daño? —el inglés chasqueo molesto de que Scott siguiera tratándolo como un niño cuando ya tenía más de treinta años. Estaba bien, a parte de la herida en su cuello. No estaba muerto, así que eso era suficiente. Pero… él no era el que importaba en ese momento.

—Estoy bien, pero Alfred… Él se lastimo por mi culpa— bajo la mirada al piso con culpabilidad. Odiaba que Alfred se lastimara o se metiera en problemas por su culpa. Scott dirigió sus ojos una vez más a la herida sangrante del estadounidense, suspirando cansado. No era letal, pero Emily si que pondría el grito en el cielo al verlo.

—Estoy bien, es solo una pequeña herida. Después de todo, soy un héroe— Arthur golpeó la cabeza de ese idiota exasperado. ¿En verdad no podía dejar de decir tonterías ni siquiera en esa situación? Damn— Sorry honey— se disculpó Alfred al ver el enojo en los ojos de su pareja.

—Vamos a que te traten esa herida, Alfred— suspiro Scott rodando los ojos, tomando el brazo del estadounidense para llevarlo a que lo vendaran antes de que su madre apareciera como la loca mujer que era a reclamar todo en su cara como si él fuera el culpable.

—Vee, jefe, la policía quiere hablar con usted— llamó la voz tímida de Feliciano. Enseguida sin dudarlo ni un segundo regresó a la sala de emergencias, sus ojos buscando a ese doctor, pero ya no estaba ahí. De reojo, pudo notar una alta figura saliendo al patio del hospital, sus cabellos largos y ondulados indicándole definitivamente quien era.

—Adelántate, Feliciano, tengo algo que hacer— le ordenó al italiano, caminando rápido hacia la salida sin esperar a una respuesta. Tenía que verlo, una vez más.

°°°

—Merde… — golpeo su puño contra la banca de madera bajo suyo en un intento de controlar el remolino de sentimientos en su interior. Sus ojos se humedecieron, haciendo el nudo en su garganta aún más insoportable. Había esperado quince años, había escrito y enviado más cartas de las que podía contar, había mantenido su promesa, y Arthur… Arthur ahora tenía a otra persona. —Me prometiste esperarme…— masculló apretando los puños con fuerza, bajando su mirada al piso. ¿Acaso él lo había olvidado?

Escuchó pasos acercándose, más no le tomo importancia. Se encogió en sí mismo, esperando que esa persona que estaba cerca lo ignorara y continuara con su camino. Solo quería estar solo, pero nada podía salir bien esa noche.

—Disculpe…— alzo la mirada al reconocer esa voz, encontrándose con esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda frente suyo. Él lo miraba como si no lo conociera, como si fuera tan solo un extraño más en su vida. Y, tal vez eso era. —¿Esta bien?— No, por supuesto que no estaba bien. Pero, antes de que pudiera responder cualquier cosa, sus ojos se dirigieron atónitos al collar de plata que colgaba del cuello del inglés. Era el silbato de su padre.

Arthur lo tenía aún, no se lo habia sacado ni lo había olvidado, entonces… ¿por qué? Estiró su mano hacia ese collar que le traía incontables momentos y memorias preciosas de su pasado. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca de cogerlo, Arthur se alejó y se incorporó mirándolo extrañado.

Chasqueó la lengua y se levantó, para coger con fuerza la mano del británico y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo con un movimiento brusco, estaba enojado. Quería decirle todo, quería reclamarle por estar con otra persona, por haber roto su promesa, por nunca haberle contestado durante todos esos años. Tenían muchas cosas que aclarar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer capítulo editado, yey. Por supuesto, aún falta mejorar unas cosas pero esta cien veces mejor que su antigua version. 
> 
> Aclaraciónes del capítulo:  
area*= con area se refiere a area de medicina. Alfred es neurologo y Francis es cardiologo, por lo cual pertenecen a distintas areas en el hospital.   
Las cartas que menciona Francis se volveran un tanto importantes en el futuro, y la razón por la que Arthur no las contestó creo que se puede saber por qué, o mas bien por quien. Pero igual, será revelado más a fondo en el futuro.


End file.
